Elaborate Lives III: Into the Fire
by MackenzieW
Summary: Set six years after ELII, the families have lived relatively peaceful lives. When the older children are kidnapped, their parents rush to find them while their pasts and lives are placed under scrutiny by the Daily Prophet.
1. Peaceful Time

Elaborate Lives III: Into the Fire

Mackenzie W

A/N1: This is the third and, sad to say, final installment of the EL trilogy. I've pretty much established the time difference in the first chapter, but this is just a reminder that ELIII takes place six years after ELII. The timeline then would be August-September 2004. Since I'm still working on it and most of the stories often take on a life of their own, I don't know if I'll be sticking to those two months only. We'll see.

Disclaimer: Just the official mumbo-jumbo about how I don't own the Harry Potter characters, plotlines of the first five books, places, etc. JK Rowling and those officially associated with her do. Me? I'm just borrowing them and throwing some characters of my own to play with. That said, I own: Harmony Lupin and the Lupin children, Kristin "Kiki" Snape and Snape children, Bianca Black and children, Ace, Eden and Maxim Michaelson, Riley Dumbledore, etc. In other words, you can't find the character in canon, they are mine. The title "Elaborate Lives" belongs to Elton John, Tim Rice and Disney from the musical "Aida" and the title "Into the Fire" belongs to Frank Wildhorn, Nan Knighton, and producers of the musical "The Scarlet Pimpernel."

* * *

Chapter 1:

May was held in highest regard among a small portion of England's population. This small group was comprised of wizards and witches, amongst other magical personas the populace outside of their small community only heard about in fairy tales. The people who were privileged to be apart of this fantastical world had lived through two reigns of terror by the same dark wizard. However, May marked the final end of this dark lord by the same hand that first put a temporary halt to his evil works.

Since 1998, those directly involved with the defeat of Lord Voldemort had lived peaceful, semi-normal lives. Almost a year after Harry Potter's victory, Severus Snape married Kristin Wright in a small ceremony held on the lawns of Snape Manor. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry headmaster Albus Dumbledore officiated the ceremony. A few months later, in February 2000, he then performed another marriage ceremony—Sirius Black and Bianca Jennings'. Remus and Harmony Lupin were apart of both marriages, the three families remaining closer than ever. Even Severus' and Sirius' relationship of loathing was starting to boil down to some form of civility.

These two marriages weren't treated with fanfare, and the people involved didn't care. By that point, the Lupins and Snapes each had small children they were raising and the Blacks were expecting their first child. Neither wanted people following them everything. The marriage of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger was treated the same way, as did the later wedding of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The wedding of Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley, however, created such a furor as the entire magical world saw their hero marry his longtime girlfriend, who stood behind him during the final battle. None of the players involved were happy, but they couldn't stop the storm.

Eventually, the storm died down. The six families settled into peaceful existence. The Blacks continued to live at 12 Grimmauld Place, right next to Harry and Ginny at 10 Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ron had moved to a house near the Weasleys, while Neville and Luna bought a house near St. Mungo's. Remus and Harmony moved their growing family between Howarts and 14 Grimmauld Place, just as the Snapes split their time between Snape Manor and the school as well. As far as these people were concerned, everything was going perfectly—for once in a long, long time.

* * *

Hogwarts was nearly devoid of human life due to the summer holidays. It was the middle of August—the 19th to be exact—and the students weren't due back yet. The only humans in the castle were all concentrated in the school's hospital wing.

Severus Snape gazed around the room, smiling proudly. His wife, Kristin, lay on a nearby bed, her black hair pulled in a messy ponytail. She held a small bundle in her arms—Garret Severus Snape, born only a few hours earlier. His son.

Standing next to his wife was his mother-in-law, cooing over her grandson. Grace Wright was holding two-years-old Madison Snape, who was gazing at her baby brother. The other Snape child, Samantha, sat bouncing on the end of her mother's bed.

The door opened and in walked the Lupin family. Sam jumped off the bed and grabbed Jamie's and Lily's hands. She wanted to show off her new brother to her best friends. Harmony walked over with one-year-old Alida in her hands. Three-year-old Rawlins preferred to stay by his father, Remus.

"Oh, Kiki," Harmony cooed, "he's so beautiful. You must be really proud."

"Oh, I am. But I don't think I'm as proud as his daddy," Kiki said with a laugh. She motioned for Severus to join her. He sat down next to his wife and held his son.

Garret was a complete surprise. Actually, all the Snape children had caught their parents off-guard. Sam had been conceived and born before her parents were married. Six years, Severus realized. Samantha was six—as were the Lupin twins. Madison was born four years after Sam, three after her parents were married. Severus and Kiki weren't even trying then, but fate gave them their Madi. But Garret was still a complete surprise. Kiki was a Seer and had premonitions before finding out about Sam and Madi. She had none before Garret. And they had discussed having another child…but waiting till Madison was older, like Sam had been. But nature had other plans and had joyously given him his son early.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall swooped into the room. Severus and Kiki had agreed that the Headmaster and his Deputy would be Garret's godparents. Severus handed his son to Minerva, who proceeded to fuss over the child. Severus leaned over and whispered in Kiki's ear, "You look beautiful."

"I must look a mess. I just gave birth."

"Exactly."

"Aww," a new voice said. Severus and Kiki looked up to see Sirius Black standing in the doorway. "How sweet."

Without a word, Kiki reached back and grabbed a pillow. She promptly threw it at Sirius. As her friend muttered indignantly, she merely shrugged. "Gotta keep tradition," she said. Severus laughed—Sirius had been hit with a pillow at every birth since the Lupin twins. Even his wife, Bianca, had done it.

Bianca pushed her husband out of the way so she could walk in. The Blacks' one-year-old daughter, Arden, was in one arm while she held the hand of two-years-old James. Their four-years-old son, Giacomo, ran immediately to Rawlins. Bianca hugged both Severus and Kiki before turning her attention to the baby boy in Minerva's arms.

Garret, however, was starting to fuss. "Oh, I think someone's hungry," Minerva said, returning Garret to his mother. Bianca and Harmony shuffled everyone out of the room, even though Harmony had to double back and drag Mrs. Wright away from her daughter's bed. Finally, Kiki could nurse her son in the privacy of the hospital wing and her husband.

Later that night, Severus tucked a sleeping Madison into her crib. After planting a kiss on her forehead, he magicked the candles out and went out to the sitting room. Normally, the Snapes spent the summer holidays at Snape Manor, but both Severus and Kiki preferred her to give birth in Hogwarts under the supervision of Madame Pomfrey. So now they were in their quarters near the dungeons. Samantha sat on the couch, reading. Severus picked her up and settled her on his lap. The two remained there until sleep claimed the six-years-old.

* * *

After leaving the Snapes, the Lupins had returned to their home at 14 Grimmauld Place. After dinner, Harmony went to put Alida down for the night. Rawlins resumed playing with his blocks as his father stretched out on the couch. Within a few minutes, Remus felt two light weights plop down on his stomach. He opened his eye to see his twin daughters sitting on top of him. "Yes?" he asked.

"We're bored," Jamie complained as Lily nodded in agreement. Remus sighed; his twins had inherited the Marauder spirit. Meaning they were very dangerous when they were bored. "Make the boredom go away, Daddy."

Normally, Remus couldn't resist the double pout, but with the full moon so close…as long as they didn't start tearing. He could never say "no" to their tears. Sirius had taught his goddaughters well. Uh-oh, Remus thought as he saw Lily's eyes grow watery. She was five minutes younger than Jamie due to slight complications and knew how to work that to her advantage. Sirius had really taught her well.

Luckily, Harmony saved him. "I know a perfect way to combat boredom," she said. Her daughters leaned forward in anticipation of what their mother would say. "A bath." The twins groaned and ran upstairs, Harmony following.

Remus closed his eyes again as he felt Rawlins climb up and curl on his father's chest. Immediately, Remus could tell something was off. He was close with all his children since he often slept by their bedsides in wolf form. And the wolf could sense something was wrong with his pup. Remus opened his eyes to see how pale Rawlins really was. He placed a hand to feel his son's temperature. Confirming that Rawlins did have a fever, Remus picked the toddler up. While all the Lupin children were close with their father they always wanted their mother when they were sick. Remus sighed, realizing he was in for a lonely night—Harmony would be sleeping by the sick boy's bed tonight.

* * *

Bianca pulled her head out of the fireplace. She sighed as she walked up the stairs. First, she checked on Arden before turning her attention to the bathroom. She had to hold back her laughter because she couldn't tell who was wetter: her forty-four-years-old husband or their two-years-old son. A giggle did escape.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked grumpily as he washed the now diverted James' back.

Bianca shook her head. "I just finished talking with Remus. He says Rawlins has a fever and we should watch Giachi for any signs," she explained, wrapping her son in a towel.

"How's this? I'll go check on him and you can dress this little terror," Sirius said, casting a spell to dry his clothes. He rubbed James' hair, kissed Bianca and made for his oldest son's room.

Giachi was pretending to fly around the room on a toy broomstick. "Look, Dad, I'm a chaser—just like you!"

"Well, if you're just like me, then you're a pretty good chaser. The best," Sirius replied, picking the boy up. "Now, the reason why I came in here is because Uncle Remus has told your Mom that Rawlins is sick."

Giachi stopped flying. "He didn't look well," the boy said, "so we stayed apart."

Sirius nodded. "Okay, but if you feel sick, I want you to tell me or your mother." Giachi nodded and Sirius hugged the boy.

Sirius left the room and sighed. His house had brightened up since the end of the Second War and his marriage to Bianca. She had been determined to remove all the Dark objects form the house. Especially when she discovered she was pregnant. And his mother's portrait was finally off the wall, thanks to an irate Kiki and a crowbar.

He heard soft crying coming from his daughter's room. He picked Arden up and held her. "Daddy," she whimpered, clinging to her father's neck. He stroked her soft brown curls. Sirius realized only Giachi was a perfect blend of himself and Bianca. James clearly resembled Sirius and Arden was going to be a clone of Bianca.

After Sirius was able to calm Arden down and get her back to sleep, he turned to see Bianca standing there. He flashed his signature cocky grin and she cracked up laughing. Bianca embraced her husband. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her.


	2. A Picnic and a Stalker

Chapter 2:

A couple of days later, Kiki and Garret were released from Madame Pomfrey's care. Rawlins was also feeling better. The weather was to be beautiful for the next days, so Albus decided to hold a picnic on the Hogwarts lawn.

"Well, a picnic. With a week old baby. What were we thinking?" Kiki asked, trying to make sure she had packed _everything _in the diaper bag. Severus shrugged as he held all the children. Garret was asleep in his father's arms. Madison clung to Severus' leg while Sam stood, trying not to laugh. Kiki straightened up. "Ready?" she asked, taking Garret from her husband.

"Kiki, darling, the picnic isn't miles away. It's only on the lawn," Severus said, picking up the clinging Madi.

The five made it upstairs to the picnic, arriving at the same time as Ron and Hermione Weasley. Severus put Madison down and she tottered over to Susan Weasley as Hermione put her down. The two girls toddled over to James and sat down next to him. Harmony was holding onto Molly Potter while little Alida patted the young girl. "Look, Harry and Ginny brought their little daughter," Severus said to Kiki.

She plopped her bag down next to Bianca's. "Yes, but Garret is a week old, Molly is three months. There's a difference." Severus sighed, realizing that fighting was futile. Kiki smiled victoriously and marched over to give Albus a piece of her mind.

* * *

Severus shook his head and sat down next to the diaper bag. He looked over and smiled. Sirius was buried by Jamie, Lily, Giachi, Rawlins, Sam, and Arden. Bianca was busy trying to find a camera as Madi and James climbed up onto their Uncle Sirius/father. "Oof," Severus heard, "how many are one me?"

"Not enough," Harmony replied, plopping Alida down in an empty spot. "There. Hey, should we get Molly and Susan up on him?"

"No! Harmony, if you do, I will hate you for eternity!"

"Coming from the man who was once struck in my chimney."

"That was over twenty years ago!"

"I have a really, really good memory, Padfoot."

"Shut up!"

"Sirius, not in front of the children," Remus scolded, kissing Harmony. Harry and Ginny returned from helping Minerva set up the table. Ginny took her little daughter from Harmony's arms while Harry fell down laughing on the lawn at the sight of his godfather.

Sirius groaned as Madi pulled on his long black hair, loose from its usual ponytail. "If that's my godson laughing, tell him I'm going to kill him."

"Are you talking to me?" Harry choked out.

"Aren't you my only godson?"

"No, there's, uh, there's…crap, I am your only godson, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Crap."

"Good."

"Will you stop cursing in front of the children?" Bianca smacked her husband.

"Ow, Harry's the one who cursed!"

"You encouraged it!"

Kiki walked up and sat down next to her husband. "What did Sirius do now?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" He groaned again. "Look, can we please get the children off of me? I can't feel my feet and my legs are starting to go."

Bianca, Harmony, Kiki and Severus looked over at each other before calling their children off. Sirius just laid down still, waiting for the blood to start flowing again. Lily, Jamie and Sam ran over to join Minerva, whom they idolized. Right after Molly. "Of course. My daughter idolizes the head of my rival house. Why?" Severus moaned.

Kiki's smirked causing Severus to kiss her passionately. "Hey, Sev, be careful. Watch out—Kiki's holding a baby. You don't want another, do you?" Without breaking the kiss, Severus pulled out the wand and hexed Sirius.

Why is everyone beating me up today?" Sriius groaned as the hex took effect.

Bianca, sitting next to him, merely sighed. "You probably deserve it, dear," she shot back, rubbing his back.

"Will I have to separate you two?" an exasperated female voice called out.

"GRANDMA MOLLY!" the kids all shouted before rushing the Weasley matriarch. Molly Weasley bent down to pick her biological granddaughter, Susan, before turning her attention to all her pseudo-grandchildren. When Sam, Lily and Jamie were all learning how to speak, their parents were wondering what they would call Albus, Minerva, Arthur and Molly. Sam solved that one day at the Burrow when she toddled up to Molly and pulled on her robes. The little girl looked up at the witch with wide black eyes and asked, "Gwandma Mowwy, may I peas have a cookie?"

* * *

Albus chuckled as he watched Molly sort through each child and listen as they told her different things. He felt something tug on his robes and looked down to see a little boy with piercing blue eyes and blond hair peek out from behind his legs. "You want to go over there, Maxim?" he asked the little boy. In response, the boy slipped back behind Albus' legs.

The Headmaster sighed and picked up the toddler. "There's no need to be shy. You know everyone over there," he told the boy.

"I want Mama and Dada," the boy replied. "When will they get here?"

"They'll be here soon. Right now, you're stuck with me and Grandma," Albus said, eyes twinkling. He reached down and tickled the three-years-old.

"Haha…Grandpa, stop!" Maxim Michaelson pleaded with his grandfather. Albus was relentless and kept tickling his tiny grandson.

"Dad! He's going to have the hiccups!" Eden Michaelson's voice called out in warning.

"MAMA!" Maxim jumped out of Albus' arms and ran up to Eden, who hugged her little son. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, little guy, Mama and I got caught up at work," Ace Michaelson explained, rubbing his son's hair. He straightened up and shook his father-in-law's hand. "Sorry about that. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Of course not. Was it serious?" Albus asked.

"A false alarm. It was an accidental explosion, no sign of the Dark Mark anywhere," Ace explained. Even six years after Harry had defeated Voldemort, those loyal to the Dark Lord still ran about. Most were keeping a low profile, but there were few who tried to recreate the terror and the wizarding community was still slightly on edge.

Albus nodded. "Why don't you go say hi to your mother, Eden? She's been worried," he told his daughter gently.

Eden sighed as she picked Maxim up. "She always worries. It's not good for her health." With that, she and Ace turned to go say hello to Minerva.

* * *

Once Severus's hex wore off, Sirius was finally able to stand. He stretched a bit and looked around. The older kids were off playing hide and go seek with little Madi as the seeker. Alida and Arden were with Arthur, who was showing them his latest muggle article fascination. Little Garret and Molly were sound asleep on a nearby blanket. He took a deep breath and was glad that there would be no kids rushing to topple him onto the ground.

But on the ground he found himself a few minutes later. The culprit was also on the ground a few yards away, a red haired woman with shocking pink eyes. She was laughing over the fact she had successfully knocked her cousin to the ground. "Nymphadora Tonks!" Sirius yelled. But it was no use, Tonks only laughed harder. Sirius sighed. "Well, where's your partner in crime?"

"Right here," a male voice came. "Need a hand?"

"As long as it's helping me up." Sirius took Riley Dumbledore's hand and let the man hoist him up. "Thanks."

"No problem. And sorry about that," Riley said. He turned to Tonks, who was now sitting Indian style on the ground. "Bad, Dora. Bad!" he mock scolded her. Tonks smiled and jumped up, encircling her arms and legs around her Riley. The Dumbledore man barely had time to catch his fiancée and had to shift to adjust to the weight change. Tonks kissed Riley.

"Come on," she said, when the kiss broke. "Let's go say hi to your parents."

"Okay, but could you move?" I can't walk like this," Riley said. Tonks kissed his cheek and moved so that Riley was now piggy-backing her. "Okay, that works. See ya, Sirius!" With that, the two walked off.

* * *

A little while later, Albus sat off to the side observing the situation. In two weeks, the students would arrive and a new school year begins. He would slip very easily into his role as the eccentric headmaster and Minerva would pull her hair back into its usual bun to become his strict deputy headmistress. At least now, the two were open about their marriage, announcing such shortly after Harry defeated Voldemort. Almost true to his promise, Riley took a bullhorn on top of the Astronomy tower and proudly told the whole world who his real parents were. Eden, needless to say, was embarrassed thoroughly and refused to speak to her brother for a week.

Remus, Severus and Harmony would easily slip back into their teaching roles. The Lupins were still considered the best teachers in the school, the ones every student always said good-bye to before leaving. Severus wasn't as cranky or mean as he used to be, but was still a strict and formidable presence in the classroom. Students were still heard complaining about him, but all who graduated always came back to thank their potions professor for preparing them for real life. He also still wore those same billowing black cloaks, but Albus suspected that Kiki played a big role in that some way. And, starting this year, Hermione would also be a professor at Hogwarts though she wouldn't live at the castle.

The children who called Hogwarts home, but weren't students, enjoyed the basic free reign they had over the castle. The parents felt completely safe letting their children wander the castle as if they were back at either 14 Grimmauld Place or Snape Manor. Filch wasn't a problem, not after the first time he punished Sam for skipping through the hallways to go see her Grandpa Albus for some tea. Filch scared the little girl so much with threats of making her go into the Forbidden Forest of hanging her by her feet, Sam ran all the way to the Headmaster's office. Severus has been called by Albus to discuss a student's failing grades and a way to help the poor child when a hysterical Sam burst through the door and buried herself into her father's robes. After much coaxing, the little Snape daughter finally told them what Filch had said. Severus' face grew stern and he left his daughter happily sucking on one of the lollipops Minerva hid in her husband's desk for the children. Neither Dumbledore thought they had ever seen Filch so pale after Severus was done talking to him. Neither man was telling what exactly happened, the only other person who knew was Kiki—who wasn't telling either.

Harry and Ron were successful Aurors who had quickly risen through ranks due to their experience with Voldemort. The two worked together with Ace, Tonks, Kingsley and Kiki. Moody felt that since the danger was over, he could retire. Albus kept in touch with his old friend, whom came back from his new home in Florida (which he felt was safer than England or Europe) when his goddaughter had given birth. And with Patrick Mandola in Azkaban for taking part in Fudge's Army, there were two new spots on the best Auror team in England. Sirius, shortly after the final battle, was hired as an instructor for the Auror Academy while Bianca still wrote her columns at the Daily Prophet.

Ginny and Eden worked together at St. Mungo's, where Eden was Mrs. Potter's mentor. Arthur had retired so he and Molly took care of all their assorted grandchildren while their many children worked. It was hard for them to see Charlie's children since he and his wife lived near the dragons they cared for. Percy had fled to America upon learning of Voldemort's defeat and the imprisonment of those who support Fudge. (Percy wasn't at the final battle due to Ministry work). Fred and George had settled down in Diagon Alley, but still visited their parents enough while their children were watched as well as Susan and Molly. Arthur and Molly didn't have any more money worries since Carl Walker, still the Minister of Magic, had provided a decent pension plan for the man. Plus, all the Weasley children chipped in to help their parents as well.

Neville was a herbologist at the hospital and played a part in the development of many new medicinal cures. He even predicted that Remus could be cured of his lycanthropy within the next few years. Luna worked with her father at the Quibbler, which the Lovegood man was planning on turning over to his daughter quite soon. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom would've been at the picnic, but Luna was ordered to bed rest due to a complicated pregnancy.

Albus sighed; he was just grateful that the families could have this time to come together and just have fun. He smiled at his rather large extended family and went to join the impromptu limbo contest set up by Sirius and Kiki.

* * *

A few days later, Severus was checking his stores to make sure he had everything needed to start the school year. What would it say about the term if he didn't? He searched through each cabinet, muttering about which was fine and which could be refilled. "Darling, you're starting to talk to yourself," Kiki's voice came to him.

"If I am, if means you and Albus drove me to it," Severus shot back. He felt her put her arms around his neck and lean down.

"Come on. It's late and you know I can't sleep without you next to me," she whispered. He shivered but smiled at the fact she could still do that to him. Even after all of these years. He could also tell that Kiki felt the shiver and knew he was loosening. "Come on," she purred, her lips practically of his ear. "Please?"

He stood up and spun to face her, bringing his head down so that their lips were almost touching. "Okay," he said. "You win." Her eyes lit up in satisfaction, but he noticed her breathing was becoming quite ragged. "But only if you wear those flannel pajamas of yours." She had even more difficult a time breathing; he knew he could still affect her like that. But, now it was all about the payback. "Of course," he continued, "we are under strict orders from Madame Pomfrey not to have any 'relations' for the next few weeks."

With a victorious grin, Severus swept out the room and into their personal chambers. He quickly changed for bed and then walked into the living area to wait for Kiki. He heard her band around their bedroom as he inspected their wedding pictures on their mantle. He smirked at the sight of Bianca, wearing an orange bridesmaid dress, catching the bouquet and blushing (especially since she wasn't even part of the toss as she was already engaged). But his favorite picture he made sure wasn't doused in the potion needed to allow the subjects to move. He and Kiki were suspended in time, in the middle of one of their dances. He in his black dress robes holding her in her white wedding gown around the waist, their foreheads meeting and their eyes closed.

"Severus Snape, that was completely unfair! Getting me all worked up and not even following through in the sli--!" Kiki was cut off when Severus kissed her and replicated the position of his favorite picture as a clap of thunder was heard.

* * *

The Lupins were tired. They had spent all day moving the important things from their house to their chambers, fixing their offices and chasing after the twins. Harmony and Remus just lay flat out on their bed, in their night clothes but lacking the energy to climb under the covers. "It's all your fault, you know," Harmony said, not moving.

"What is?"

"That the twins are so hyperactive."

"Mine!"

"Yes. It's your Marauder spirit that givens them so much energy."

Remus rolled over and placed his arm around his wife's waist. "If I may, I wasn't the most spirited of the group. I believe Rawlins is more like me than either of the twins."

"Oh, so not it's my fault?"

"No," Remus said, pulling the covers over the two of them. "I'm saying it's Sirius' fault."

"Sirius?"

"Honey, you know everything is Sirius' fault."

"True," Harmony said, snuggling until she found a comfortable position in Remus' arms. "Hmm…Remus?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of…"

"Wait a minute!" Remus shot up out of bed. "Last time a conversation started like that, you were telling me that you were pregnant with Alida! Now, I love our children dearly, but we agreed four was enough!"

Harmony sat up, an annoyed look on her face. "No, I'm not pregnant again. As much as I loved carrying your children, four is enough. Especially since the first two were at the same time! What I was going say was that I was going to take the children into Diagon Alley in a few days to get them new fall clothes. It'll most likely be us, the Snapes and the Blacks."

"Oh," Remus said. "In that case, sure. But as much as I love spending time with you guys, I think I'll skip shopping. Especially if Bink and Kiki are involved." Harmony smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

No one on the Hogwarts ground, not even the seemingly omnipotent Headmaster, noticed the black shadow that had hung around Hogwarts and Forbidden Forest since the day of the picnic. It now ran into the forest, not even detected by Fang.

* * *

Bianca fell into the tub wearily. Handling three children was fine but mix in their cousins? That was just trouble. The Jennings clan had met at Tony and Maria's for little Ashley's birthday. All those kids even had Sirius spinning as he sat down with a tired Arden on his lap. Now, she used the charm Kiki taught her so long ago and turned her tub into a hot tub. A few minutes later, Sirius walked in, tossed of his robe and got in next to her. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Bianca, my love, please promise me one thing," Sirius murmured.

"What?"

"As much as I love your family, the only ones we'll see in the next few weeks will be your parents. Please?"

"Don't worry, love, I was thinking the very same thing." Bianca closed her eyes and sighed happily on his chest. "Hmm, remember the first time we did this?"

"Hmm. Yes, I do. Before we were married, before we had kids…"

"Do you ever regret that we didn't have a time where we were just married and had no kids?" Bianca asked, eyes now wide open. She had never asked that question, but it had always plagued her since she came back from their honeymoon and discovered she had conceived already. As much as she and Sirius (and her mother) were overjoyed, there was always that little voice that nagged in her mind that said Sirius wasn't happy with the arrangement.

Sirius shifted a bit so that Bianca was lying on top of him and looking directly into his eyes. "No. I have never regretted that at all. I loved the fact we were able to have Giachi so soon. It made our little family complete, caught us up with our friends and got your mother off our backs earlier. Not that I don't love her, mind you," he said. Bianca smiled and nestled her head right under his chin. He sighed; he was elated when they discovered Bianca had pretty much become pregnant on their wedding night. And nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Neither of them noticed the mysterious figure that had only been lurking outside of Hogwarts the night before hanging around outside now. It wasn't surprising that no one else so it. Fourteen Grimmauld Place was currently unoccupied since all the Lupins were back in Hogwarts to prepare for the new term. Their other neighbors were the Potters, all three who were sound asleep. No one on the next block would've seen the figure since the trees that lined the property finally shrug back to life and were full of foliage. The mysterious figure disappeared through the bushes and only a few blocks later did anyone hear a loud crack, but when residents went to go check for a backfiring car or teenage pranksters, no one was there.

* * *

A/N: Well, here are the first two chapters! I hope you like it so far. I want to say thanks to all those who reviewed ELII:

Sarahamanda: Thanks!

yeah whatever: See? You blink and six years pass by.

SarahtheBardess: It's easier to use villains already created than to think of new ones for this story. Though there is a new one coming up in ELIII. And we're still working on the wireless internet.

cerzee: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

Brielle Lupin: Yes, ELII is done. But here's ELIII!

Roxy Black: You like me! You really like me! Thanks.

Well, my sister is at a sleepover, my parents are going out for the night, I have free run of the house…this should be fun! Also, praying it doesn't rain on Wednesday since we're going to Six Flags!...Mac


	3. Peace and Happiness Shattered

Chapter 3:

A few days later, three tired witches escorted nine bouncing children into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor on Diagon Alley. Kiki, Harmony, and Bianca all sat at one table with all the bags while Alida and Arden sat happily in their strollers with their ice creams. At the next table sat all the older children eating their ice cream and annoying the living daylights out of each other. "Mom! James is poking me again!" Giachi cried out.

"Am not!" James replied. "He's poking me!"

"Am not!"

"Uh huh," Madi spoke up, defending her best friend. "Are too."

"Will you two be quiet, you both started it!" Rawlins said, ever the voice of reason. Harmony smiled as she realized Remus was right, their son was a miniature version of his father.

"OW! Okay, which one of you kicked me?" Sam called out in frustration.

Jamie blushed. "Sorry, Sam. I was aiming for my meddling brother."

"Sorry, Sam, my sister whom I am ashamed to say looks exactly like me, has no sense of aim," Lily replied. Two identical faces soon had two identical tongues sticking out of them.

"Jamie Marie, Lily Rose, behave yourselves!"

"Yes, Mum," the two girls said, still glaring at each other though. Sam tried her best to distract the two girls from their fight. All the other kids had enough experience with the Lupin twins to know when to butt in and when to duck their heads, pretending not to notice the two identical blondes.

* * *

No one noticed the suspicious witch who had just entered the shop. She ordered a milkshake and sat in a far corner table, but one that held easy access to the small group of children. She wore a dark cloak over darker robes, but her pale skin stuck out. It wasn't as sickly pale as Severus used to have, but more of a China doll white. Strands of blondish brown hair tumbled out of the cloak and her bluish-green eyes remained locked on the children.

* * *

"Sirius and I swore that we weren't going to see my family for a long time after this weekend," Bianca ended the story about her niece's birthday. "Family."

"See? This is why we are glad we don't have that big of an extended family," Kiki said.

Harmony took a bite of her ice cream cone after cleaning up Alida. "Remus and I are only children. At least the kids have the two of you as aunts and your husbands as uncles."

"Always glad to help out those in need," Kiki replied, causing Bianca to giggle.

"We always rely on the kindness of strangers," Mrs. Black said, imitating an American Southern accent and fanning herself with her hand. Kiki and Harmony burst out laughing, which earned them weird looks from their kids. However, most of the children had learned to not question their parents' occasionally outbursts of insanity. Just like none of them questioned why the Snape toilet at Hogwarts had nametag that read "Hello, my name is Bobo" on it.

"Why do they do that?" Giachi whispered. "It embarrasses me."

"It's just they way they are," Sam said. "They're our parents. They are the ones we're going to grow up to be!"

"Not if I can help it," the Black boy shot back. "Look at your father. We've heard stories of how awful his childhood was and he is a perfectly good father, isn't he?"

"My daddy is the best daddy in th' whole world," Madi said, opening her arms to make her point.

Lily looked like she was going to make some comment on her father and then a whole "My father is better than yours" fight would've started hadn't it been for the loud explosion from the street. Harmony and Kiki were up immediately and heading for the door. "Bianca, keep the children inside, please!" Kiki yelled back as smoke began to fill the room.

"Everyone down on the floor! Now!" Bianca ordered, while covering the mouths of the two babies. "Pull your shirts over your mouths so you don't breath in the smoke." She turned and gasped as she noticed James, Lily and Madi already out. Sam was busy pulling Rawlins shirt up to his mouth while holding hers there, but looked a little woozy herself. Jamie covered her mouth and her unconscious sister's anyway. Giachi held James and Madi but was starting to nod off. Suddenly, Bianca's vision began to dance as she realized her shirt had slipped down. Within seconds, darkness overcame her as well.

* * *

She came to later and there was no smoke. Kiki was shaking her and looking very pale while Harmony was trying to calm down hysterical Alida and Arden. Bianca sat up and held her head. "What happened?" she asked, groggily.

"It was one of those surprise false alarm attacks. An explosive potion was let off outside of the store to distract us, while another potion was set off. The fumes from this one had the ability to knock a person out for up to an hour," Kiki explained.

"The children!" Bianca said, suddenly remembering what she saw before passing out. "How are they?" She stood up and wanted to push past Kiki, but the Auror gently pushed her friend onto the nearby seat.

"Bink, the children are gone," she said as gently as could while fighting back tears. "The explosion was to distract us while the gas was to knock the children out. Someone wants to hurt us and they kidnapped the children." Bianca blinkedtwice and then looked past her friend. Sure enough, abandoned ice creams and little jackets were sitting at the table, no child in sight.

"Why?" she whispered, reaching over to grab her youngest child. Arden calmed down considerably in her mother's embrace, but sniffling all the same. "And why not Arden and Alida?"

"They were still in strollers. And you had covered their mouths quick enough. Wouldn't do for the kidnappers to have screaming one-year-olds with them," Harmony reasoned out, rocking Alida gently. "Here's the note we found at the kids' table."

Bianca took it and read it over. She began sobbing. "How am I going to tell Sirius?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. Arden patted her mother's wet cheek while the other two women could only shake their heads.

* * *

Sirius was highly confused when the Auror headmaster had told him he was needed in Dumbledore's office like yesterday. Sirius rushed through to the apparition point, reached Hogsmeadeand ran up to the castle. He burst through the Headmaster's door and saw his wife in hysterics on the couch, little Arden asleep but he could still see the tear tracks on her cheeks. Harmony was rocking a fearful looking Alida while Kiki was practically pacing up the walls. He went over to Bianca and enfolded her in his arms. "Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry," he heard her mutter. He then noticed the lack of the other children and prayed this wasn't about them.

"Bink, what's the matter?" he asked, but she sobbed harder. He looked to either Harmony or Kiki, but they were to pre-occupied themselves. "Dumbledore?" he asked, as the old man was quite ashen in the face and starting at a piece of paper. The Headmaster sighed and said he wanted to wait for Remus and Severus to arrive. Sirius settled back on the couch, clutching Bianca closer and fearing for his sons.

Severus and Remus arrived right after that. Remus crossed the room in two strides and had his wife in his arms immediately. Severus held a sleeping Garret, who was instantly snatched from his father's arms by his mother. They all looked to Dumbledore, whobegan to speak. "There was a false alarm at Diagon Alley today," he began. All the men suddenly tightened their holds on the family membersat hand. "Unfortunately, it was a distraction for a bigger operation." Dumbledore looked up and especially at Severus. "Rogue Deatheaters and Fudge's Army members have kidnapped the older children. We believe the plan was formed and carried out by Lucius Malfoy, back from Canada," he said.

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Severus held up Kiki when the past few hours caught up with her and she collapsed in a faint. Little Garret was being held by Remus as he rubbed Harmony's back. Sirius was still trying to calm down his hysterical wife, but went to help Severus move his to an empty couch. Once he was sure Kiki was comfortable, Severus strode over to Dumbledore's desk and snatched the letter off of it. He began to read it aloud:

"_Dear Members of the Order of Sts. Dumbledore and Potter plus Traitor,_

_"You will no doubt be reading this letter after waking up from an unconscious state. Severus and his whore should be able to tell you what potion I used to knock you all out. And the one used to distract everyone else and cause pandemonium on Diagon Alley. My lovely wife has kidnapped your unconscious children and we are holding them at an undisclosed location. No worries, they will not be harmed but we do have certain demands._

_"Dumbledore immediately resigns as headmaster, takes that bat he calls a wife and deputy with him, and turns the school over to myself. I shall reveal who I am (if the traitor or the loony man hasn't figured it out yet) at the end of the letter._

_"Severus should turn himself in as a Deatheater and be sent to Azkaban for his crimes. There, I'm quite sure some of our old friends would have something to do about his treachery. _

_"Potter should leave the country and never come back. Or better yet, he should be tried for the murder of Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort._

_"The Ministry of Magic should be restored to Cornelius Fudge and all who work there should vacate. We, the faithful followers of Voldemort and Fudge, will fill the missing positions._

_"I sincerely hope that you follow our instructions. I've been watching you for some time now and I would not like to harm these sweet little brats of yours._

_Yours,etc._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_"PS: Severus, do also tell me where my son is. I have some choice words for him myself and my no-good ex-wife isn't telling me anything."_

* * *

Severus nearly ripped the letter to shreds, but thought better of it. He placed the letter back down on the desk so that Dumbledore could show it to the Aurors who would be placed on the trail. He calmly walked over to Kiki, lifted her up and without a word walked out of the office. She was conscious and clutched a cooing Garret close to her chest.

Remus watched the Snape couple leave before turning back to his wife. Their three children were in the hands of madmen and it frightened them. "They said they wouldn't hurt them," he said, rubbing her hands. She shot him a look that clearly read "yeah, right" but she leaned against his shoulder. Alida yawned and laid herself down across her parents' laps for a nap. Remus ruffled her curly blonde hair as she began to suck her thumb. "At least we still have Alida," he whispered. Harmony only sniffled.

Bianca had fallen asleep along with Arden and had essentially kicked Sirius off the couch when she lay down. He didn't mind, though, and walked over to where Dumbledore was in the middle of a discussion with Ace and Tonks. His cousin gave him a big hug while Ace grasped his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Are you guys going on the search?" Sirius asked. Ace nodded.

"Dumbledore thinks its best if former Order members go along. We'd bring Harry, but he's threatened in the letter, too," Tonks said.

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "If we have Tonks, Kingsley, Ron and you on the case, do you think we should bring in Moody?" he asked his son-in-law.

"Perhaps. Even though Kiki can't work on this case and neither can Harry, we can use him to help filter through the cases they are going to get," the other man said. Dumbledore nodded and turned back to pick up the letter. Ace turned to Sirius. "Don't worry, mate, we're going to find them," he said. "Now why don't you get your lovely wife and daughter home for some much needed rest? You all had a draining day."

"Indeed. Thanks, Ace," Sirius said, before shaking Bianca up. She woke up slightly, picked up Arden and let herself be drawn towards the fireplace. Within a few minutes, they were gone.

* * *

A/N: Here it is! And thus, the drama begins…how many of you saw Lucius Malfoy as being the kidnapper? Anyway, thanks again to all my reviewers…

Sarahamanda: Thanks!

SarahtheBardess: Actually, we saw a Madison in ELI when Severus returned to the Beauty and the Potions Professor dream. Yes, it was mentioned in a one-shot and was a prank with James that went bad. Hermione's teaching charms. As you now know, the villain is an old one and Draco will be coming in either in the next chapter or the one after that.

Brielle Lupin: Yay!

Cerzee: I have troubles, too, and I created all of them. I had a tough time figuring out how old they were too. And I won't forget Phantom of the Dungeons. According to my hit count, it is very popular.

MyStOrIeS: Hey, my muse would love if this series had about 20 stories. I'm the one calling it at 3. And this is just the first two chapters giving a peek at their lives since ELII left off; this is the chapter where everything starts rolling. I'm not writing him as a stupid, silly man who is a doormat. He's the token goof of the group and this is all playful interactions, nothing malicious.

Roxy Black: Thanks!

Anyway, after this I'm going to pre-order the sixth book. I know, I should've done it months ago, but I didn't have my own credit card then. Besides, I was contemplating going to the Barnes and Nobles party, but I'm not one for large crowds of screaming kids and would end up setting up camp in the fiction section rather than at the party. Oh well…Mac


	4. Now What?

Chapter 4:

Little Samantha came to in a room she definitely didn't recognize. It wasn't her room at Hogwarts or her room at Snape Manor. There were no signs of her toys, her clothes, her books or her blanket anywhere. The room was nicely furnished and she knew it was owned by a very rich wizard, but it was darker than the Hogwarts dungeons. She sat up and nearly screamed when she came face to face with the head of a troll hanging above her bed. Someone banged on her door, told her to "shut the hell up" and walked away. She sat shivering, wishing her daddy would chase that man down and make him regret yelling at her, her mommy would come and hug her to make everything alright, or that she had least had Leo, her Gryffindor lion. She then remembered her sister and realized she had to make sure Madi was alright. Without a second thought, the little Snape slipped out of her room (the people who were yelling at her obviously didn't know what a lock or ward was) and went searching for her sister.

Madison was two rooms down from her and was quite happy to see her older sister. The youngest Snape daughter immediately launched herself at Sam and gave her a bear hug. She had obviously been crying and had wiped her face on her white sweater sleeve. "Sammy, I wanna go home. I no like it here," she said.

"I don't like it here," Sam automatically corrected. "And I don't either."

"Can we go home?"

"I don't know where we are."

"Floo?"

"There's no powder, Madi," Sam said, sinking down so that she was sitting on the carpeted floor Indian style, her blue skirt stretched over her white stocking. Madi imitated her sister, smoothing out her green skirt over black stockings. "Face it, we're stuck here."

"Will Mommy and Daddy be able to save us?" she asked, eyes wide open.

"I'm sure."

"What 'bout James?" Sam groaned; she didn't even think that their friends were with them.

"Come on. Let's go see if they're around." With that, Sam stood up and grabbed her sister's hand. They cautiously tiptoed down the hall in search of the others.

* * *

Jamie groaned as she sat up. Her back hurt; whoever had put her down hadn't done so gently. She didn't think it was her parents, especially since her sneakers were still on. Her mom and dad always took off her sneakers and placed her down ever so gently when she fell asleep. She shook her head to clear the fog, her pigtails slapping her face to help with the process. She was definitely not at home, neither at Hogwarts nor at their other home. She looked over to find her sister still sleeping, pigtails fanned out across the bed and still in the gray t-shirt, denim skirt and sneakers their mother had dressed her in. Jamie jumped down off the bed and straightened out her camouflage shirt and jeans.

Walking around the bed, she was surprised to find Rawlins sitting at the foot. "How did you get in here?" she asked her brother.

"Door was open," came her reply.

"Wide open?" A shake of the head. "Unlocked?" A nod. "Are we the only ones here?"

"I dunno," Rawlins replied, hugging himself. He wanted his mum to come through the door and lift him up for a big hug. Jamie sat down next to him and encircled her little brother.

At the same time, Lily started coming to. She looked about her and started to cry. "Will someone go shut that brat up!" was heard shouted up. Jamie and Rawlins leaped onto the bed to calm down their hysterical sister. Lily did a few seconds later and was only hiccupping. No one came. Lily wiped her eyes and wished her dad were the one to do so. He always made some funny comment that chased her bad mood away.

"I don't want to stay here," she announced after regaining the ability to speak. "I want to go home."

"We all want to go home. The problem is how?" Sam said, marching into the room with Madi. There's no floo powder." Everyone sighed.

* * *

Neither Giachi nor James had been happy to be thrown onto their beds and had tried to kick the person who had done so. The other person swore and slammed the door behind him as he left. They were the only ones (besides the twins) who were sharing a room since it came with a double bed. "Giachi, can we go home now?" James asked as soon as the man was gone.

"I don't think so, kid," his brother responded.

"Why not?" Giachi had no way of answering this, so he let it hang in the air. "Can we find Sam? Sam knows all th' answers."

"I doubt she knows the answer to this," Giachi grumbled. But he sighed; their best friends were probably also trapped in this place. "Come on. Let's go be knights in shining armor and rescue the damsel in de-dress."

"Will we slay d'agons?" James asked as he followed his brother.

"Who knows? Maybe."

"Just 'ike Cha'lie!"

The two Black boys burst into the nearest room they heard little kids' voices from. Sure enough, all their friends were located there. "No fear damses! We come to 'escue you!" James said, waving his arms high.

Jamie giggled. "Our hero," she cooed as Madi ran to hug her best friend.

Giachi turned to Sam and posed the infamous question: "What now?" She could only shrug and his face fell. "So, pretty much our only hope is our parents?"

"That's a pretty good hope," Sam said. "I'm sure my father will be in here swinging curses left and right when he finds us."

"My dad's going to be out for blood. With his own bare hands," Giachi agreed while Lily nodded.

"So, we just sit and wait," the blonde girl said.

Her twin, however, smiled a devious smile—the one their parents called "a marauder's". "Or, we could make our stay here very interesting," she said, rubbing her hands together. "Very interesting indeed."

* * *

The dungeons never sounded so quiet. Not that the girls were exceptionally loud, but there was always some sort of sound in the air. Now, it was just the sound of Garret breathing as he slept on while Kiki just lay on the couch, not making any noise. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache from thinking came. Madame Pomfrey always joked that he was the only person she knew who thought too much to cause a headache. But never mind that now—his daughters were in the hands of madmen and he couldn't do anything about it!

He plopped down on the couch and gave a long, dramatic sigh. Kiki crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and just focused on her. Severus never figured it out, but somehow clutching his wife always made him feel better. She was like a walking, talking security blanket.

"Do you think they're okay?" Kiki asked, sounding like a child. Like one of their children…no, he wasn't going to go there.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. "They're our children. I think they are just fine. Madi and Sam have received the perfect blend of Slytherin and Gryffindor qualities that will enable them to survive. Besides, they're both with the Lupin twins. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but that blasted Marauder spirit will probably send Lucius running for his sanity."

"As if he has any left," Kiki snorted. "He's kidnapped our children. And the Lupins'. And the Blacks'."

"Well, when put that way, you're right. Lucius has gone insane. He'll probably be babbling by the time we get there," Severus said. "Though I sincerely hope not."

Kiki jumped up. "What? I hope he is reduced to tears and hiding in the corner. That way he won't be able to hurt any of those poor children."

"I know, darling," Severus said. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing Kiki closer. "But why should we let all the children have all the fun? I want my chance to drive Lucius' sanity to joining Crabbe's."

Kiki smirked. "I think I like that," she said, kissing him. "But after he kidnapped my babies, I don't want to drive him insane. A few broken bones may help, though."

* * *

"Remus, darling, why are you holding a pitchfork? Outside of Alida's nursery?"

"Just in case. We don't know if Lucius didn't plan on taking the toddlers. He could come back and take our last child from us."

Harmony slid down next to her husband and transfigured his pitchfork back into the regular fork it used to be. "Remus, I don't think Lucius can handle one-year-olds. Look, the two years-olds are pretty much potty trained by now, which is why he can handle them. I don't see anyone that could be near the children changing diapers," she said, stroking his hair.

Remus leaned down so that his head was resting on his wife's lap. "I just don't want to lose Alida," he whimpered.

"Don't be silly. We're in Hogwarts; we're safe."

"Didn't you hear the note? Lucius has been watching us," Remus said. "He said it's been for a while. We've all been at Hogwarts since Garret was born he was on the property. He probably has an invisibility cloak…"

"Which everyone knows Dumbledore can pretty much see right through," Harmony finished. Remus sat up and she sighed. "I'm confident we are safe here in Hogwarts. Why else would they plan for the children to be kidnapped in the middle of Diagon Alley rather than from their own beds at Hogwarts?"

Remus leaned over and grabbed Harmony's hand tightly. The two just sat like that for a little while longer.

* * *

Arden was having another nightmare. Her concerned parents once asked Severus to provide them with a dreamless draught potion, but Kiki warned them against it. She remembered having nightmares at Arden's age and had a feeling they were the "inner eye" developing. Albus and another Seer (definitely not Sibyll Trelawney) agreed with her, so now the poor girl was suffering through the nightmares. At least they didn't seem to affect her.

Sirius now walked back and forth in his daughter's nursery, shushing her gently. Bianca was curled up on her rocking chair, zoning in and out. "Do you think these nightmares are her seeing anything?" Bianca asked her husband.

"I don't know. And she isn't going to be able to tell us. We know a year old child's vocabulary isn't very big," Sirius replied. "Unless you were Samantha Kristin Snape."

"Sirius," Bianca mock-scolded. "What do you expect from a girl whose parents are extremely smart?"

Sirius shot her a glare but then settled down on the floor next to her. Bianca leaned down and picked up their daughter. Arden had stopped whimpering in her father's arms, but fell right asleep with the rocking motions. Bianca stroked the soft hair. "They're alright," she said, suddenly.

"I know they are."

"There's too much of you in them. Luckily, I think Sam and Madi balance out the two."

"And Rawlins. He's just like Remus."

"He is. Lucius Malfoy doesn't know what he's gotten himself into—Jamie and Lily Lupin plus Samantha Snape plus Giacomo Black?"

"Equals pure terror," Sirius said, smiling. "I just want the boys back. We're also going to have to tell your parents."

Bianca groaned. "Do we have to? I mean, I know that they're the grandparents and they have every right to know, but my mother's going to set up camp and won't leave until they are home. Do we really want that?"

Sirius sighed and brought her down off the chair. He wrapped his arms around her and their daughter, rocking them gently. "I think we're going to need her. We're both under a lot of stress now. She can take some off of you," he whispered.

"All right," she sighed. "I'll floo her in the morning. I can't believe I just said that!"

* * *

A knock disturbed a deeply absorbed Draco Malfoy from the files he was going over. After starting in the Ministry owl room, he was promoted to research assistant in the judicial department. He had a very keen sense of determination that the senior officials of the department sought and were quite impressed with his thorough work. He had been looking through past records of Deatheater interrogations when his cousin had disturbed him. "Tonks," he said. "You scared me."

"Sorry, kid," she replied, sitting down across from him. Since the end of the Second War, Draco had finally grown closer to his cousin. "I came to bring some news to you."

"What? Is it about that explosion yesterday in Diagon Alley? Melissa was there and she was scared," Draco said. Melissa Reinbart was his girlfriend of eighteen months and worked in Internal Affairs. She had been a Slytherin, two years youngerthan him. They had run into each other at the Ministry food court through mutual friends and spent the entire time talking. She admitted to having the biggest crush on him his last year and he invited her out for coffee the next morning. The two never looked back.

Tonks fiddled with her robes. "Yes. The explosion was a diversion."

"I knew it!"

"To hide a kidnapping operation."

"A kidnapping operation? Who would be kidnapped? Not Potter's daughter, in fact I saw Ginny and Molly yesterday…oh no," Draco said, realization causing him to frown. "Not them. Tonks, please say…"

"Sam and Madi along with Jamie, Lily and Rawlins Lupin and Giachi and James Black," Tonks nodded.

Draco swore and slammed his files shut. "No, Uncle Severus doesn't deserve that. Not after everything he's been through," he replied, fist clenched. "Who would be crazy enough to pull a stunt like that?"

"Well…"

"Oh no, no, no! Don't even say…it can't be…he's…no!"

"Draco, he left a note."

"DAMN IT!" A few people were now staring and other heads were starting to turn. Tonks noticed such and decided to get her cousin out of the office for a while, suggesting they both go for some coffee. They walked around for a little bit. "How could he? What does he want?"

"Harry's head on a silver platter, Severus in jail, Dumbledore locked up in some loony bin, and your address."

"Never going to happen, he'd rather die, why put him there now, and over my dead body," Draco responded. "Does my mother know?"

Tonks nodded. "He's working with Fudge as well. That's the fifth demand; Fudge should become the new minister of magic." She paused. "There's no one of his old gang that would be able to help him, right?"

"Probably only Lestrange. He was sent to Canada for attacking Ginny Weasley. Well, she was that then. Crabbe thinks he's Alexander the Great in Azkaban and Goyle died there a few weeks ago. Everyone else is also crazy or dead from the final battle," Draco ticked off. "But I guess he wants to talk with me about my choice on the final battlefield.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tonks replied. "But don't let him get to you. Severus, Dumbledore and I were all proud of your decision."

"I was too. You know, Melissa was on our side during the final battle?"

"So was her dad."

"Yeah," Draco said. "I'll watch myself and will probably pop in to see Uncle Sev and Kiki soon. They still have Garret, right?"

"Wasn't even at Diagon Alley."

"Good. Thanks, Tonks," he said, reaching his desk.

"No problem, kid."

* * *

A/N: Well, I leave for vacation this weekend and I won't be back until August, so this will have to hold you all for now. Don't worry, I'll also do one more update on Phantom of the Dungeons too before leaving. I have my copy of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and I'm torn between reading it all right away and pacing myself to enjoy it. Marching onwards…thanks to all my reviewers:

Sarahamanda: Well, if I give the children back soon, then I won't have too much of a story. I know I said this should be shorter but I don't want it to be that much shorter!

SarahtheBardess: Yay! I surprised someone by making Malfoy the kidnapper! And his new wife's name is Jolene. I enjoyed writing that letter so much, even if it meant insulting my own character. You can drop kick him…doubt it'll do much good. And yes, Sirius literally was kicked off the couch. And trust me, the kids are going to drive everyone insane (if they are not already there).

Roxy Black: Well, the first step is admitting you have a problem. But then again, do they have rehab programs for fanfic addicts? And furthermore, do I want you to enter one and stop reading my stories?

cerzee: Lucius isn't all that there and definitely doesn't have this all worked out. Trust me. He is pathetic and everyone but he and Narcissa knows it. Oh well.

Anyway, thanks again. Now, my muse is writing a story using my characters but I don't know when she's going to post it up. If at all—she's a little too self-critical and self-deprecating. If she puts up, I'll let you know so you could all check it out. Until then…I'll be vacationing in PA and DC! Mac


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5:

Jamie's rumbling stomach woke her up the next morning. All the kids had slept in the same room that night. She and Lily were curled protectively around Rawlins. Sam was next to them, Madi and James sleeping next to each other. Giachi slept on the other side. The little blonde stood up to get a better view of the room she and Lily had been thrown into. A small table had been erected and with a shriek, the house elves that had been setting it disappeared. She approached it and noticed it was filled with toast, jams, eggs and juice.

"Do you reckon it's safe to eat?" she heard her friend's voice ask. Jamie must've disturbed Sam when she stood up. Or maybe the light sleeper also heard the house elves cries. But now, she spun around.

"Why do you ask?"

Sam sat down on one of the nearby chairs. "My mother and Aunt Eden were once held captive. That's how they met. Apparently, Narcissa Fudge made the food and she couldn't cook. I have a feeling she's behind this somehow," Sam said, leaning on her arms. Jamie sighed; Sam was too smart for a six-years-old and it often showed.

Jamie took a seat and looked around. "It looks good. Besides, I saw house elves lay it out."

"Well, I guess it's good to eat." Sam stood up and walked over to the other children. "Okay, Madi, its safe," hse said, helping her little sister up from the bed. James followed suit, leaving Giachi, Lily and Rawlins still asleep. Jamie helped little James up onto a nearby seat and spread some jam on a piece of toast for him. Sam was pouring juice for her and her sister.

Lily woke up a little while later and hoisted herself onto a nearby chair. "I hate eggs," she announced.

"Then have some toast," Jamie retorted. Lily shot her sister a look, which Jamie perfectly mirrored, and took some toast. Sam passed her other friend the juice jug. "Should we wake them?" the other Lupin girl pointed to her brother and his friend.

"They'll wake when they're hungry," Sam answered.

"There's nuff food," Madi supported her sister. "Mommy won't be happy if I hafta wear this again." Sam nodded; Kiki never dressed her children in the same outfit twice in the same week, let alone in a row.

James pointed to some nearby chairs. "We could wear those," he said. Everyone looked over to where the boy was pointing. Four silver dresses were on one chair, complete with white stockings and white Mary-Jane shoes. On the next chair, three green shirts and black pants were laid out along with black socks and shoes.

"Green? Eww,"Giachi said,standing up. "Why do they hafta be green?"

"They're all Slytherin colors," Rawlins said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Do I smell eggs?"

"EWW!" Lily screamed, jumping off her chair as Rawlins helped himself to some of the scrambled eggs. Sam followed suit, but in her case, she ended up in front of Giachi. She stood there, arms crossed.

"What's so wrong with Slytherin?" she asked. "My dad's a Slytherin."

"And you're mom's a Gryffindor," Giachi retorted. "Just like my dad."

"And Mommy's a Ravenc'aw, Giachi," James added, not realizing the nature of the Snape-Black fight. Sam was extremely proud of both of her heritages—school house wise—and was fiercely defensive when either was attacked. Especially since she equated an attack on Slytherin as an attack on her father more than she saw an attack on Gryffindor as one against her mother. Giachi was fiercely proud of his dad's Gryffindor past and always swore his mother was wrongly sorted. Bianca was always highly amused and was constantly telling her son she had been better off an eagle than a lion.

Lily ran in between to make sure no one left the argument with ANYTHING missing. Their parents were always extremely grateful that it was a few more years before the kids received their wands. Then, Severus often joked, they would have to build a bomb shelter. No one would be safe. "Guys," she cried with arms up to keep the two far away. "Look. Let's not make this bad situation badder—"

"WORSE!"

"WHATEVER! Just…don't fight. Please? And we'll wear the clothes, okay?" she directed this last part to Giachi. He sighed in resignation. Everyone else nodded. Pretty soon, they had separated into boys and girls, using the bed as a shield from the other group. Fifteen minutes later, they trooped out, determined to fix their hair. On the vanity across from them sat a few brushes and ribbons for the girls. They set out determinedly to fight what the girls knew would be a tough battle.

"Ow! Lily, you think you could be a little gentler?"

"I wouldn't be so hard if your hair wasn't all knotty!"

"Madi, maybe I'll let Jamie brush my hair, okay?"

"Otay. Can you b'aid mine?"

"Sure thing, kid. Lily, you want me to do your hair next?"

"Would you? I think my sister might be out for revenge."

"Well, if you bloody well didn't pull so hard!"

"Jamie! No cursing in front of the children."

"Giachi, WE ARE THE CHILDREN!"

Finally, everyone was presentable. "It's about time," a cold voice sneered. The children turned to face a rather tall man with long blonde hair pulled back with a black bow. He wore dark black robes with a black scary looking cane. He stalked into the room, glittering black leather boots reflecting the sunlight that managed to come through the curtains. "I thought you were going to kill each other first," he said, stretching out a gloved hand to pat Sam's head.

"Don't touch her!" Giachi said, standing in front of the Snape girl. The man "tutted" and withdrew his hand. He crossed them behind his back and stared at each of them with his cold gray eyes.

"Obviously, you don't know who I am," he said. "I am Lucius Malfoy. And you are currently my guests, but I do have a few rules for you. After all, children need rules.

"First, you are only to associate yourselves amongst the rooms you were placed into. Namely, this entire floor. You'll eat separately and the house elves will take care of it.

"Secondly, don't complain about the food or clothes we lay out for you. Be grateful, you spoiled brats! Thirdly, if we call for you, you are to come promptly. And we will be addressed as 'sir' or 'ma'am' appropriately, understand?" The seven heads nodded. "Good. Now try to be quiet." With that, he left.

Jamie marched out in front after the door slammed and crossed her arms. "Well, we just received some rules. And we know the number one rule about rules, right?" Six heads nodded enthusiastically. "So, we'll have to teach Mr. Malfoy that rule…that all rules were meant to be broken."

* * *

Severus woke up the next morning to an empty, but not yet cold, bed. Kiki must've woken up earlier to feed. Garret. He pushed himself off the bed and changed in regular clothes since the students wouldn't be back for a week. He put on a button down silver shirt and black pants before turning to pull his hair back. Severus took a look at the freshly pressed black robes he would be wearing once school started. Sam always had a habit of hiding underneath them while he taught. She was so quiet no one knew that their potions professor's daughter was there.

Then the day before hit him like a sack of bricks. He plopped down on the bed, head in his hand. No, it was a bad dream. Rather like his Phantom of the Dungeon dream. And like that nightmare, morning had come and he would roll over to find his daughters in the next room playing or reading quietly. Not that they were in the hands of a madman he was ashamed to have once called a friend.

That was it. It was a dream. He stood up and walked out into his living room. Only to find nothing really there, nothing changed. There was no little black haired girls playing with their dolls or reading. He walked into the kitchen to find Kiki staring blankly ahead, a cup of (most likely by now, cold) coffee clutched in her pale hands. Garret laid kicking in a bassinette set up for him. Severus plopped down as he realized it wasn't a nightmare…well, rather it was but he was actually living it.

"I guess you were hoping it was some awful dream," Kiki said, a bit too hollowly for Severus' liking. He reached over and held her hand. "I was hoping the same thing. But when I got up to feed Garret, I checked their beds and their little bodies weren't in there." At this, she broke down crying. Severus crossed the table in seconds and gathered his wife in his arms. They just sat there, curled up together on their kitchen floor, her crying hysterically into his shirt.

"It'll be fine, we can't give up now," Severus said, rocking her gently. "If we stop then the kids might as well stop their rebellion."

"I know, but it's so hard. If only Harmony and I didn't respond to that false alarm."

"Then you would've been knocked out with Bianca. Don't play the 'what if' game, Kiki. You never have and I don't think you should now. Start now and you stop living. Lucius took my daughters; I don't want him to indirectly take my wife's spirit."

Kiki sniffed and allowed herself to be picked up by her husband. He gently placed her on the couch, covered her with a blanket and told her to rest. "How did you know I didn't get much sleep last night?" she yawned. Rolling over, Kiki was soon sound asleep.

Severus smiled and went back inside to handle Garret, who was starting to fuss. "I guess you feel a little neglected, don't you?" he cooed to the child. Garret stuck a tiny fist out and encircled his father's bony finger. Severus started to hum a tune only to realize he was humming "If I Can't Love Her" from _Beauty and the Beast_. He looked over to his slumbering wife and then down at his cooing son. He smiled as he realized how far he had come from that dream so long ago.

* * *

Remus carefully picked up the discarded little denim skirt off the floor. He held it close, smelling the juniper scented soap Harmony used for the children at bath time. He hung the skirt on a hanger and placed it in Jamie's closet before turning to her side of the bedroom. As usual, it was a complete mess—just like Harmony. Little socks were everywhere, mixed in with dolls and books. Her bed was messy and he began to pull down the gold sheets and red blankets. Once the little chick Jamie had had since she was a few months old was sitting on the bed, he turned to face Lily's side of the room.

Lily was definitely the neat-freak of the family. Not only were the pale pink sheets and pale purple blankets perfectly arranged on her bed, but the stuffed animals she slept with were too. Her books were arranged alphabetically and everything was folded or hung up. Her laundry was actually in its basket right by her door for the house elves to handle. He chuckled and then sighed as he walked out of the twins' shared room before heading towards his son's. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alida calmly playing in the living room, complete control of the couch hers.

Remus was surprised to find Harmony already in the room, wearing a pink shirt and jeans, sitting on Rawlins' bed. She was clutching a picture close to her while staring down at another one on the bed. He sat down next to her and placed an arm around her waist. The picture lying on the bed was the cutest picture that Remus obviously wasn't aware of being taken. He was asleep on their couch back in 14 Grimmauld Place with the twins (still babies) sleeping on his chest, an arm protectively slung over their tiny backs. Harmony lay against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably as he pulled the picture clutched to her chest away to get a look at it. In it were three pictures—all of them of Harmony and their newborn children. "Oh, Honey," he cooed to her, stroking her hair. They just sat like that until Harmony could control her tears.

* * *

Sirius walked down the stairs blindly—only being led by his intense hunger and the delicious smells coming from his kitchen. He walked into the living room and tripped over a piece of luggage. He pushed himself up and brushed off his clothes as he contemplated what had just happened. It wasn't' everyday that he tripped over such pieces. The last time was when Harmony had returned and, in hers and Remus'…passionate…reunion, had forgotten to put the luggage somewhere out of harm's way. So, why was this luggage here?

He stared till Bianca came out of the kitchen. She plopped down next to her husband, Arden in her arms. "Are you going to come inside and eat breakfast or do you want to continue staring at my mother's suitcase?" she asked, stroking her husband's cheek.

"Your mother?" he croaked. Bianca sighed.

"Yes, remember? We agreed last night we would talk to her about…"

""About the boys being kidnapped,"Sirius finished, pulling Bianca closer to him. He wiped away a few of her tears while trying to remain composed himself. "So, what's with the luggage?"

"I told you. She's now setting up camp until Giachi and James come home."

"Sirius and Bianca, get in here now for breakfast! Where did Molly keep that spatula?" Giacinta Jennings' voice was heard from the kitchen. Sirius paled at the mention of Molly Weasley's infamous "Spatula of Death" and the thought of his mother-in-law using it. He immediately dashed inside while Bianca followed with an amused look on her face and a clapping Arden.

* * *

A/N: I'm back! And I've learned this: My family+11 days+ a lot of time in the carnot good. I was vacationed out by our fifth day. But I did manage to finish the sixth Harry Potter book and needed the other six days to reconcile everything. Especially between canon!Snape and my!Snape. Thanks go to:

Roxy Black: And we fanfic addicts as well as the people who supply them don't wish for a rehab.

SarahtheBardess: As an author, you really shouldn't play favorites…but Sam is one of mine. She's going to be a big part in the story (which I am watching slowly slip from the control I had when I started). The baby talk was the hardest but I'm trying. I love my! Snape too.

cerzee: Thank you and trust me, by the end of this, you'll all be questioning Lucius' sanity. Even I'm questioning it and I'm writing it!

Okay, I was hit was a large plot bunny for this story. So, I have to go feed it and make sure it's still in its chains! Mac


	6. And Thus It Begins

Chapter 6:

Empty plates and glasses littered the small table still standing in Jamie and Lily's room. The children were all laying on the bed, sound asleep for afternoon naps. The house elves snuck in to clean up and left without disturbing the children. Or so they thought. For nearly her entire short life, Samantha Snape was a very light sleeper. Any slight noise would wake her, starting shortly after the Final Battle. Something must've registered in the small babies who were brought to the ancient Shrieking Shack with their mothers and Grandma Molly while the Final Battle raged on. Sam's light sleeping was credited to that since nearly everyone in her immediate family were heavy sleepers and the only sleeping problem was her father's occasional problems falling asleep. As for the Lupin twins, they were very independent. But during a thunderstorm or if a loud boom resounded, the girls immediately clutched the other's hand.

But with the house elves cleaning up, no matter how quiet they were, Sam still awoke. She decided to remain lying still…that always worked. She would remain perfectly still as if she were asleep and eventually go back down. However, a storm was brewing and a clap of thunder prevented her from doing so. She sat up as the twins jumped and grasped hands. The others slept on, undisturbed. The six-years-old looked around them as rain began pattering down on their window. They would've tried to look outside, but an earlier attempt by Rawlins proved that the curtains were charmed to remain closed.

"Now what?" Lily whispered, hugging her knees. Normally when it rained, her daddy was there to lift her up and make her forget about the loud noise. "We just sit here?"

Sam placed her arm around her friend to comfort her. Jamie, however, looked at her twin thoughtfully. "I know how to chase away the storm," she said, smiling an impish smile. "What do you say to a little adventure around the mansion?"

"Jamie," Lily said. "You heard Mr. Malfoy. We're supposed to stay on this floor." Jamie shot her sister a look and ran out of the room. "JAMIE MARIE!" Lily called after her.

"Lily, Mr. Malfoy told us everything but this floor was forbidden to us. She's now on a mission to prove him wrong," Sam said. "We should go save her before he kills her."

"What about us?" Lily and Sam turned around to see Giachi rubbing his eyes while Rawlins was sitting up. Madison and James were still sleeping. "I'm coming with you."

"Alright," Sam said, "but Rawlins, you stay here so not to scare Madi and James if they wake up alone." Rawlins nodded and leaned back down as Madi and James rolled closer to him. Sam smiled before she, Lily, and Giachi left the room to hunt down the other Lupin girl.

The three walked down through the halls and down the back staircase. They tried to figure out where their friend would go first. "Let's split up. It'll be easier. Just remember that we are on the fourth floor of the mansion. It doesn't look like Hogwarts' moving stairs are here," Sam said. The other two nodded and split up.

Giachi walked down the second floor corridor anxiously, prepared to fight off whoever crossed his path. He wasn't expecting a house elf. "Young Master shouldn't be down here," the house elf said, hands crossed.

"I'm looking for someone."

"There haven't been any other children down here. Perhaps I should tell the Master." The house elf crossed his arms. "Who is the Young Master?"

"Like I'm going to tell you!"

"You is a Black! I can tell. I severed the Mistress of the Blacks."

"My grandmother?"

The house elf's face darkened and Giachi suddenly realized he and the elf were the same height. He feared being hurt significantly by this house elf. "Evil Master treated Kreacher badly! Evil Master married the mudblood and spoiled Mistress' line! FILTH!" The house elf lunged at Giachi, but a hand collided with the creature's stomach. Giachi opened his eyes to see Jamie standing there with a balled fist.

"No one attacks my friends and gets away with it!" she said, shaking her fist at the curled over house elf. Kreacher shot the two a look, but once Lily and Sam showed up, he backed off. He wasn't stupid enough to cause that much trouble. With a crack, Kreacher disappeared and left the children alone. Jamie whirled around. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Giachi said, still shaking. Lily grabbed his hand and the three went back to their floor to find their relieved siblings.

* * *

Draco stopped by his cousin's office before going to meet Melissa for their dinner date. "Hey, how's the investigation?" he asked, plopping down between Tonks and Kingsley. Harry and Ron were sitting across the desk and acknowledged the Malfoy boy.

Tonks smiled sadly at her cousin. "I wish I could say it was going really well, but we're stalled. All we know is that Lucius took seven children ranging from the ages of two to six from three families who were prominent in the final defeat of Voldemort. He's definitely working with Cornelius and Narcissa Fudge while we speculate he's in cahoots with former Deatheaters and Fudge's Army."

"Okay," Draco said.

Harry took over. "The bad news is we don't know where they are operating out of. For all we know, Lucius could have taken them out of England. Maybe not out of the United Kingdom, but he could have them mainland."

"Hey, Weasley, wasn't your brother a follower of my 'beloved' stepfather?"

"Unfortunately," Ron said, "but we have no reason to believe that Percy's left America and has returned to Europe. He was wrongly sorted when we were in school."

"Percy did strike me more as a cross between a Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Of course," Draco recalled, "he was a stickler for the rules."

"They would've had to create a separate house just for him," Kingsley laughted. "But that still won't bring the kids back."

Draco shook his head. "Well, I have to go pick up Melissa. I'll take to you later," he said, waving to the crowd. "Please, keep me updated."

"No problem, Draco. Tell Melissa that we all say hi," Tonks said. Draco left while Harry walked over to his desk. He pulled open a drawer to grab a picture frame. He took the picture out and walked over to the group bulletin board. He pinned up a picture of the seven children taken at the last picnic.

"We'll want to get individual shots of them, but until then, we leave that shot up," Harry said.

Ron looked over. "What gave you that idea?"

"Ginny and I have been watching some telly lately and there's this one American show about missing people and the agents who find them. They do this while working a case," Harry explained. Tonks and Kingsley nodded. A small woman hanging by the wall smiled as she wrote something down in her notebook. Within minutes, she was gone.

* * *

"WHAT! Oh, I have half a mind to ring someone's neck! How in the world did Lucius Malfoy sneak back into England?" Grace Wright shouted, sloshing tea around and out of her cup. Kiki was grateful Severus had refused to hand over their son to his grandmother. Grace was so worked up she would forget her little grandson was in her arms! Mrs. Wright had shown up after reading about the attack the day prior and wanted to make sure her family was fine. However, the _Daily Prophet_ didn't print the part about the kidnappings just yet since it did involve one of their own. So, Grace was highly surprised to learn where her granddaughters really were.

"I don't know, Mom," Kiki sighed, sipping at her tea. "Severus and I are more worried about getting our children back from Lucius rather than figuring out how he came to be here."

"Of course, it makes perfect sense. At least Severus was home with Garret when it happened. I daresay you would be in a right state if all your children were taken."

"He wasn't interested in babies. The youngest Lupin and Black were both left behind," Severus interjected, tired of being talked over the entire time. Even when his wife tried to bring him into the conversation, his mother-in-law would balk. It was quite off since Grace Wright, he deemed, would talk to anyone about anything. He reckoned she would tell you her entire life story if you just sat down next to her at a bus stop!

"Really, Kiki, I hate to think of what that man is capable of doing to your children!"

"Kiki darling, I'm going to go put Garret down for his nap," Severus said as he watched his son yawn again. She nodded and kissed her son's forehead when Severus brought Garret down to her. She smiled as the two left the room before whirling on her mother.

"MOM!"

"Kiki, dear, don't yell," Mrs. Wright said.

Kiki sighed and rubbed her temples. "You were completely rude to Severus just then! He was sitting in between us and you were carrying on as if he weren't there!"

"Oh, I knew he was there…"

"And it would've killed you to acknowledge him?"

"…but I believe I taught you children that if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."

"What? What bad things do you have to say to my husband—the father of your grandchildren?"

"Two of whom are now being tortured by one of his maniacal friends."

"Former friend, Mom. He hasn't been a Deatheater, in years…WE EXPLAINED ALL OF THIS!"

Grace Wright tsked and took another sip of her tea. "I still say it's all Severus' fault," she said.

"Mother, I love you dearly…but if you are going to sit here and blame my husband, you can just leave!" With that, Kiki stormed out of the dungeons and was on her way to the Lupins' chambers before her mother and husband could blink.

* * *

Dumbledore knocked on the Lupins' door. Remus opened and let the Headmaster in without a word. Kiki was still upstairs with Harmony since the argument with her mother. In the mean time, Garret woke up and started to fuss, so Severus was now up there while Kiki rocked their son. Dumbledore refused the tea Harmony offered him and took a seat. "The Prophet is going to break the story," he announced.

"They already did, Albus, that's why I had a lovely meeting with my mother this afternoon," Kiki responded. Albus shook his head sadly. "You mean…about the kidnappings?" Albus nodded.

"I don't want the entire magical community to know that my children were kidnapped!" Harmony cried. "What if Lucius feels threatened by the headlines? What if he decides to move or hurt the children?" Remus walked over and embraced his wife to calm her down.

Meanwhile, Severus looked like he was ready to kill any reporter that dared print a word about his daughters. "Has Bianca been told? I guess the Prophet isn't going to worry about the feelings of one their columnists. Maybe if she threatens to pull…"

"I was just about to contact Mrs. Black to see if she knws anything. I doubt the news room will be prepared for Hurricane Bianca," Albus chuckled as he stood up. He turned around. "I was able to wrestle out a preview of the article." The article was placed on the table and the four parents waited about a nanosecond to pounce on it as soon as the door closed.

Harmony grabbed it and read the lead. "Seven children from families who fought in the Final Battle against He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named have been kidnapped by a former Deatheater. The false explosion two days ago hid the abductions by Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was sentenced to an exile in Canada seven years ago during the Second War.

"The children are: Samantha and Madison Snape, six and two; Jamie, Lily and Rawlins Lupin, six and three; and Giacomo and James Black, four and two. Severus Snape is the current Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while his wife Kristin is a top Auror. Harmony Anderson-Lupin and Remus Lupin also teach at Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. Sirius Black is a trainer at the Auror Academy and Bianca Black is a columnist for the _Dialy Prophet_. All three families have strong ties to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. All six were present when the Dark Lord was defeated six years ago.

"And it keeps going," Harmony said, tossing down the article. "I dare say what the headline is going to be." Remus walked over and embraced his wife, rubbing her back.

Severus pulled out his wand and magically copied the article. He picked it up and helped Kiki up. "We're going to go back. Leave you two alone," he said, as Kiki opened the door.

"Thank you, Severus," Remus replied as Harmony clutched his shirt. "It won't be too bad. I'm sure Bianca will raise holy hell there for all of us." Harmony laughed and buried her head into his chest, having opened the buttons. He smoothed down her hair a few times before moving to see the article himself.

"What are you looking for?" Harmony asked, sniffling a little.

"The by-line."

"Oh, if it's that Skeeter leech, I swear I will kill her myself! After what she's done to Harry, this will just be icing on the cake." Harmony sat down. "So, who is it?"

"It's not Skeeter. It's someone named Evelyn. Evelyn Wita," Remus read. He tossed down the article and went to go pick up that day's Prophet.

"Hunch?"

"How do you know?"

"I've been married to you for seven years. Plus we've been friends since we were eleven," Harmony replied, smiling. "Anyway, care to share your hunch?"

Remus flipped through until he reached the end of the paper. "I found Evelyn Wita to see how big a name she is in the Prophet."

"And?"

"She covers the floo connections and portkeys," Remus said. "She's obviously new to the press."

"She's trying to prove herself. This is the story that could make her career," Harmony replied.

"Or break it. I highly doubt Bianca's going to be running to congratulate Ms. Wita." Remus put down the paper and patted his lap. Wordlessly, Harmony sat down on it and once again rested her head on his bare chest.

* * *

Bianca stormed through the pressroom until she found Evelyn Wita. Wita was a small woman with brown hair twisted into a bun with black square framed glasses. She was dressed in a blue shirt and black jumper skirt underneath plain black robes. She was only out of Hogwarts a few years and currently was studying in a muggle university for journalism but getting practical experience at the Prophet. Bianca knocked on the cubicle wall and plopped herself down on the desk.

Evelyn Wita had never seen Bianca Black before. She didn't know many outside of the usual reporters for whom she was their personal quill gofer. Columnists were especially unknown to her since many of them rarely showed up and often worked from home. She was confused when a finely dressed witch showed up at her desk. Her chocolate curls were free, but combed nicely. She wore a pink button down shirt with a black skirt underneath pressed black robes. Wita figured it must be one of the editors coming to congratulate her on her scoop. She had been coming back from getting the next day's portkey and floo reports when she overheard about the Malfoy kidnappings. It was her perfect opportunity and someone was coming to tell her good job!

"Can I help you?" she asked, smiling.

"Are you Evelyn Wita?"

"Yes, I am."

"You wrote the article about the kidnapping by Lucius Malfoy." Wita nearly jumped out of her skin. This woman didn't pose it as a question, but as a statement. The journalist remained cool though, as if she wrote such important articles all the time.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Good." Bianca wanted to strangle this woman. Wita was trying to keep her enthusiasm under wraps, but Bianca was able to tell she was bursting inside. She had been the same way after handing in her first column. But now was not the time. This young woman was undoubtedly unaware of who she was talking to. "Because I wanted to tell you that I'm going to ask the editor to remove it from tomorrow's issue."

"You can't!" Wita replied, standing up. "Who are you to demand such a thing?"

"Bianca Black, the mother of two of the kidnapped children. I don't like the fact that you're reporting something that could potentially compromise my children's safety or harm the investigation," Bianca said. "But I'll leave it up to the editor."

Wita began storming down to the editor, Bianca walking calmly behind her. Veteran reporters watched interestingly as the new girl who only covered transportation was going to contest a popular columnist. The editor, however, was a tough guy. He may lean towards Bianca and take out the article until the children were home safe and sound or he may let the news prevail and run the story. Either way, it was going to be interesting as both sides began to argue the sides.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been long since I last updated, huh? Well, I caught a summer cold and now, I'm getting ready to go back to school. I return to college on Sunday, and then classes start Monday. Where did the summer go? Thanks to all my reviewers:

Roxy Black: Thanks!

cerzee: Thank you. I tried to make each child as different as I could.

Brielle Lupin: It's good to have you back! And that's the type of situation where you knock yourself out and sleep for most of the trip.

SarahtheBardess: As you'll learn later, someone else is in charge of the children's clothing. And no, I was thinking that while I was writing Malfoy's "rules." As for Malfoy's sanity, the plot bunny that hit me earlier this month will really have everyone questioning his sanity. I know I am. Arden's clapping at her father's antics. And yes, family vacations are highly overrated.

Proffesional Writer: Uh, thanks!

Well, looks like the next update will be when I'm at college. Then you'll get to hear about my wonderful adventure with first week Add/Drop. Lucky you. Mac


	7. Hell Better Take Checks

Chapter 7:

Jamie snuck quietly down the front staircase, which she learned led to the parlor all the adults sat in after dinner. She walked into the parlor as they ate and placed her left over pudding on the chair she learned Lucius sat on. She then snuck back upstairs and into the room. The others sat there, her brother glaring at her with crossed arms. "That should teach him," she simply said.

The day before, Lucius came in fuming. Kreacher had told how he ran into four of the children on the third floor, a restricted zone. "I told you to stay put," he raged. "Don't make me do anything you'll regret in the morning. Understood?" With that, he turned and left. Of course, the children were not going to be intimidated and take the threat laying down.

A half hour later, Lucius Malfoy stormed up and entered the room. "Alright, which one of you did it?" he demanded.

"Did what, Mr. Malfoy?" Lily asked, confused. Lucius looked down at them, sneering.

"You know what. If I find out who did it, he or she will pay." With that, Lucius turned around. Once he was out of ear shot, the kids dissolved into giggles over the pudding pattern on his rear end.

* * *

"I hate the Prophet," Ace said in monotone behind a newspaper. The headline read: "Malfoy Back in England; Already Kidnaps Children." He folded the paper over and stared down his team.

"You hate the Prophet? Think about us!" Kiki said from where she had taken over the couch. "Bianca went in and tried to argue the printing, but the editor went ahead with the story. How did this Wita woman get the story?"

"A leak?" Ace asked.

"Who?"

"Wait," Harry said, picking up the paper. "We're talking about a woman who covers transportation usually, right? Well, she would have to talk to Riley, right?"

"Like Riley is going to say anything," Tonks replied, extremely defensive. After all, he was her future husband.

Ace ran a hand through his hair. "My wife would kill him."

"It's not him, but he would know Wita," Harry reasoned. "I'll go down and ask him how she talks to him to get her reports." Ace nodded and Harry was gone for a few minutes.

After some tense minutes with the group staring each other down, Harry returned. "Wita comes to get the reports in person. Told Riley that she feels better doing so. He also thinks she's trying to hit on him, but can't confirm it," he explained. "My theory: Wita was walking by this office and heard us talking about the kidnapping and smelled a career making story."

"Okay, here's new rules for this case. Be careful what you discuss and where you discuss it. I would love to say this office is incredibly safe but it's not so. If that Wita woman did cross lines and is reporting things she's overhearing, the editor is going to hear it. Kiki, accidentally on purpose slip it to Bianca. I'm sure she'll have some choice words on it." Ace straightened out some papers on his desk. "Well, the story is out there. We should have the families keep a look out to see if Lucius sends another note. Kiki, Harry, I have the case you'll be working on. It shouldn't be too hard, but needs to be done."

* * *

Outside, Wita was crouched down to hear the last part. "Another note? That means there was at least one already sent. Wonder what it said?" She walked away as that Auror—Ace Michaelson—gave Potter and Snape their assignment. Wita sat down and pondered how to get the note. She also wondered why no one cared that an Auror had married a former Deatheater. She smelled two stories and was wondering how to connect them into one large article. Wita walked over and decided to speak to the security guard. "Hello, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Certainly, ma'am," the guard answered.

Wita put on her best innocent schoolgirl smile. "I agreed to go on a date with one of the Aurors and he said to meet him here when he got off duty. But the guy was so nervous he forgot to tell me when that was and I was so excited, I forgot to ask! He's not here right now, must be off on some brave quest, and I was wondering if you knew anything."

"Certainly," the guard said, smiling. "The Auror department is one of those that rarely closes, but everyone usually goes home around sevenish if they have families, eightish if they have dates and nine-ish if they don't have either. Usually, by eight-thirty, this place is cleared unless there's a big case." The guard chuckled. "Of course, there haven't been any of those sort since Voldemort was defeated."

"Thank you so much," Wita replied.

"I hope you enjoy your night," the guard said.

Wita smiled back. "I'm sure I will," she said.

* * *

Empty plates and used silverware littered the table as seven very full and very tired children lay down on their bed. Madi curled up next to her sister while Rawlins was sandwiched in between his. The Black boys were sprawled across the end of the bed, staring down their friends. The door opened, spooking the children. Lucius walked in, sneering at them. "Well, it looks like you're all done. I think its bath time. After all, you did sleep in those clothes. What would your parents think?" he said, looking over the wrinkled outfits of the children.

"You're not the one giving us the baths, right?" Jamie asked, eyeing Lucius up.

The Malfoy man chuckled. "No. I had the house elves run your baths. But you will have to give each other baths. Any problems with that?" The seven shook their heads. "Good. And this time, you'll find pajamas in the rooms you originally woke up in. As well as a fresh change of clothes. But I see you want to stay together during the day. Fine by me. There's a spare room at the end of the hall where I will instruct the house elves to bring your meals from now on."

He began to leave when he turned around one last time. "By the way, everyone knows I've kidnapped you. It was in the papers today. I think I'll write another letter to your parents. Have any words for them?"

"Just tell them that we love them," Sam said, taking Madi's hand.

"How sentimental," Lucius sneered. And then he was gone.

After they were all bathed, everyone settled down for bed. Everyone but Madi. "I don't wanna be left alone," she whined, clutching her sister's hand. "Can you sweep with me tonight?"

"Of course," Sam said, smiling. "He just said our pajamas would be in our rooms. He never said anything about staying in those rooms." With that, Madi climbed into her sister's bed. Within minutes, the two were sound asleep.

* * *

Kiki lay sprawled out over her bed and husband, who was lying on his side. He was watching her as she tried to will herself out of bed. "Kiki, my love, care to do me a favor?" he asked.

"What?"

"Move your arm."

Kiki looked over to see her arm across his face. "Sorry, I'm just a little anxious," she said, blushing. He laughed and encircled her body with his arm, bringing her closer to him. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. He kissed the side of her head.

"I hate to tell you this, but you have to get up and go to work," he said, holding her closer.

"Work? What's that?"

"Come on, love, you can do this." Kiki shot him a look but stood up anyway. "See? I knew you could do that!"

"Severus, love, shut up." Kiki walked out of the bathroom and changed into her work robes. "Are you going to get up and make some coffee?" she asked her husband, who was still lying in bed watching her.

"No. I don't have to go back to work just yet, you do. Make your own coffee," Severus replied, sliding back underneath the sheets.

"Sure, ask the distraught mother whose children were kidnapped to do it. Fine, but you're getting it if I 'accidentally' drop it on myself."

"Who will blame me, the distraught father betrayed by a former friend?"

Kiki shot him a look and went into the kitchen. She came back, pale and clutching an envelope. "Severus…" she said, collapsing on the bed. He shot up and took the envelope, clutching his wife closer to him. He opened the letter and began reading:

"Dear Traitor,

"Yes, once again I'm writing. As you must know, the _Daily Prophet_ has told everyone I'm back in the country. I cannot wait to see how fearful the people are going to be. I have already kidnapped your children and they know I mean business. My ex-wife will never know this, but I have new demands. The Ministry of Magic will be turned over to me and not that idiot Cornelius Fudge. I still demand that you turn yourself in and get tried.

"Your brats say that they love you. They are the most annoying creatures on the face of this earth. Them and their friends. Are you not a Slytherin father? I do not see any sign of Slytherin in them and their upbringing. You are a disgrace to all purebloods (except the Weasleys) everywhere. Tell your Gryffindor whore I said hello. Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy. PS: Your eldest brat, Samantha, is far too smart for her own good. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Severus."

Severus crumpled the note, but Kiki pulled it back together and smoothed it out. "Ace will want it," was all she said. "And we know they are still safe." Severus started to gently rock her as Garret started to cry.

* * *

"Sirius? Sirius, wake up!" Giacinta shook her son-in-law as he slept in bed. She was extremely worried. Her daughter went into the pressroom for a rare visit to talk about columns with her editors and left her in charge. Arden was the one who found the letter and Giacinta panicked when she saw the Deatheater symbol on the seal. "Sirius, please!"

Sirius shot up, sheets twisted around his midsection. He was breathing hard as he stared at his mother-in-law. Once the fog of sleep cleared his mind, he noted her worried expression. "Giacinta, what is it?" he asked. She only held out an envelope, which Sirius took and paled when he noticed the seal. He turned so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, not caring that he was only in boxer shorts and his mother-in-law was standing right there. He read it carefully and ran to the closet. "Can you keep an eye on Arden?"

"I'm her grandmother, that's what I do. It's also why I'm here," Giacinta said. "Sirius?" She received a hum of recognition. "Are the boys alright?"

"According to this letter, they are still fine. But I have to get this in. It's crucial to the investigation. Lucius likes the media attention," Sirius said, giving the woman a sonly peck on the cheek. With a little stop to kiss Arden good morning, he was soon on his way.

* * *

A/N: And I can go back to my weekly update schedule since this story is well written. Which is how I know Lucius is insane. I just have to do some research before I continue writing. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers:

cerzee: Aww, thanks. I do plan on writing professional, both as a novelist and a journalist. (Just not like Wita!)

SarahtheBardess: Sam, the logical leader. I love her, really. You'll hate Kreacher even more in a later chapter. You can drop-kick Mrs. Wright. I wanted to as I wrote the scene. Wita is the type of baddie who isn't pure evil, but is purely selfish. Well, when you put it that way, you'll all be questioning his remaining sanity when the plot bunny reveals itself.

Roxy Black: Bianca won't kick Wita's but for a long time. Sorry. But Wita will get her comeuppance when Mount Bianca blows!

Well, here's another chapter. I'm going to miss the EL trilogy. But I need to dive back into other fandoms. HP has taken over my creative juices. But, and don't hold me to this, after trying another story in another category, I may come back and do a series based on Sam. Maybe. --Mac


	8. Narcissa Leaves the Sidelines

Chapter 8:

Harmony and Remus sat in Ace's office, just after handing in their letter after Sirius'. Kiki and Harmony were holding Bianca, who was very jumpy. Sirius and Remus were talking quietly on the other couch in the office. Ace read the three notes, side by side as Severus stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "He makes the same demands in all three letters before making some comments about the children. They seem to be giving Lucius a run for his money, probably regretting his course of action. But we know they are still fine." Ace picked up his magnifying glass to see if the ink held any clues. "Though Kiki is the only wife he insults."

"He hates me," Kiki said, never letting go of Bianca. "I'm a Gryffindor who married way out of her league—a Slytherin. But I'm not hurt. The feeling's mutual." She finally let go of Bianca and moved over to her husband. Without a word, he folded her up into a comforting embrace.

Sirius moved and took over the embrace to calm down Bianca. She let him guide her out of the office. "If anything new pops up…" he began. Ace nodded. Sirius smiled and picked Bianca up so she didn't have to worry about walking straight. Remus took over Bianca's abandoned spot and grabbed his wife's hand, bringing it up to his lips so he could brush it gently.

"You guys may want to leave. There's nothing much I can tell you right now," Ace said. "I'll pass the letters over to my team so they can sort this out into the evidence pile. Kiki, you can stay behind to brief me on your other case." The others nodded. Remus and Harmony left, followed by Severus after a good-bye kiss to Kiki.

* * *

Remus and Harmony made it to the Hogsmeade apparition point. She was anxious to get back to the castle since they had left Alida with Minerva and Albus while they brought the letter to the Ministry. Remus, however, had worked something out with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress for a couple hours longer. "Come on," he said, taking Harmony's hand and pulling her towards Madame Rosmerta's.

"Where are we going?" she asked before realizing. "Remus, what about Alida?"

"She's fine. Albus and Minerva agreed to this," Remus said, enfolding his wife. "It's just lunch. You and me so we can relax."

"I'm not relaxing until Jamie, Lily and Rawlins are safe in our arms," Harmony said. "But I guess lunch with you won't hurt." Remus smiled as his wife let him lead her towards the restaurant. But first she stopped him right outside and planted a passionate kiss on Remus.

"What was that for?" he asked once the two separated for air and he was able to speak.

"For being a loving husband who cares deeply about me," Harmony replied before entering the tavern. Remus smiled and followed her in.

* * *

Eden burst through the Ministry wards to find the Auror department. At this point she was able to walk the path in her sleep. And even avoid all the obstacles that would stumble upon her way. She pushed her way against wizards and witches on missions. She got in a full elevator. It was her, a couple of ministry lawyers and a bunch of flying interoffice memos. The elevator stopped on her floor and she walked over to her husband's office, clutching an early printing of the _Daily Prophet. _Bianca received it to review her column, make sure it was the way she submitted it. She was over at the hospital for Arden's check-up when it arrived. She immediately handed it over for Eden to bring to Ace. "Don't show Kiki," the columnist warned.

Eden adjusted her son on her hip as he played with his teddy bear. Eden and Ace usually left him with his paternal grandparents. The Michaelsons loved the time spent with little Maxim, but with their older age it became harder for them at night and they requested that their little grandson was out by dinnertime. Ace and Eden didn't mind; if either had to stay late, the other would pick up Maxim to take care of them. If both were needed, they had a large support group to fall back on. But now, Eden needed to talk to her husband. And prevent someone on his team from hexing or killing Evelyn Wita.

"Hey, Eden," Tonks said, smiling at her future sister-in-law. "What brings you here?"

"Unpleasant news," Eden replied. "Can I leave Maxim with you? I don't want him around when his father explodes."

"Sure. Is it Wita again?"

"You bet." Eden handed her son over to the Auror. "Now, Maxim, be good for Aunt Dora. Mama and Dada will be a little while, okay?" Maxim nodded and showed off his teddy bear to his aunt. Eden smiled and headed towards her husband's office. She opened his door and closed, bracing herself for the storm to follow.

A few minutes later, Ace opened the door. "Kiki, you'll want to come in here. Now," he called out to the departing Auror. She looked confused but came in anyway.

"Was there something wrong with my report?" she asked, tossing her stuff on an abandoned couch. She took a seat next to Eden and across from Ace.

"Before I give you anything, you have to promise not to go on a murderous rampage," Ace said.

A dark look crossed Kiki's face. "Is it that Wita Witch?" Ace nodded. "I can't give you any guarantees," she said. "But I'll try."

"Good enough to me," Ace said, handing over the newspaper.

"Its tomorrow's," Eden said. "Bianca gave it to me. I thought Ace should see it. And you too."

"WHAT?" Kiki's yell was heard echoing down the hall.

"Uh oh," little Maxim Michaelson said, leaning against his Aunt Dora and Uncle Riley.

"Uh oh is right, little guy," Riley replied, sharing a look with Tonks.

* * *

Narcissa Fudge decided she had enough of avoiding the children. They deserved to have some sort of motherly influence while Lucius kept them here. She sighed as she wondered why her current husband was so willing to get messed up with her former. It had been six years since Voldemort was defeated and this was her first time back in England. Corny appeared before her the night of the Final Battle. He told her they were now in trouble since Voldemort didn't win and they had to flee. She loved the French coast the minute she arrived and didn't care to come back, except when Draco gets married.

And now she was in England and shacking up with her former husband and his new wife. Who personally annoyed the hell out of the Fudge woman. It was clear to her that Lucius had settled when he got to Canada, believing he was separated from his family forever. She often daydreamed that one day, she and Lucius would walk in on Fudge and Jolene cheating with each other (she had seen the looks exchanged between the two). Then Lucius would drop to his knees and say that he was out of his mind from missing her when he married Jolene, leave her and re-marry a newly divorced Narcissa. Then they would re-unite with Draco and live happily ever after.

Of course, she right now had to see how bad these seven really were. She had run into all their parents over the course of her life and knew how they could be, so it wasn't hard for her to believe Lucius' descriptions of them. She reached the door and took a deep breath. In her hands was a pile of old children's books. The oldest three were six years old so she was certain they could read, especially since Lucius always complained about Samantha Snape's high intelligence. She knocked once and opened the door.

Six of the children were sound asleep in the bed while one was still up. Judging by the dark hair and eyes, it was clear this was Severus and Kristin Snape's eldest daughter. Narcissa walked in carefully. "It's okay," the little girl said, looking up. "I'm the only light sleeper in the group, Mrs. Fudge."

Narcissa smiled to cover the awe. "Well, I'm guessing you're little Samantha. Do you go by Sam?"

"Yes, ma'am," the little girl answered, eyeing the stack of books in Narcissa's arms. "What are those?"

"These are some books I found that I thought you guys would like to keep yourselves occupied while Lucius has you here," Narcissa explained, pushing the stack closer to the young girl.

Sam eyed the books with a wary eye. "Are any of these dark arts related?" she asked. "My parents don't like us looking at that stuff. Any of our parents."

"Don't worry, none of these came from this house. I doubt there are any children's books at all here. I sent out for them and I made sure that they were not dark arts related stuff. Can't rouse suspicion," Narcissa explained. She watched as Sam opened the top book and read the title page. She smiled and nodded.

"Where are we?" the little girl asked. "We can't look outside and we want to know if we're still in England."

Narcissa smiled. "Why, of course we're still in England. In fact, we're in—"

"Narcissa!" Lucius stormed in and grabbed his ex-wife's arm. "You never learn! You're always running your mouth!"

"You're paranoid! They're little children with absolutely no way to contact their parents. They're not going to ruin your little plan if I tell them where we are."

Lucius dragged Narcissa out of the room before turning back on Sam, who was sitting at the table with her hands clasped on top. "What did my ex-wife give you?" he asked.

"Nothing, sir," Sam answered. Lucius sniffed in disgust and left to continue yelling at Narcissa. Once Sam was certain he was off the floor, she picked up the books from where she had stashed them under the chair. Lucius was so upset, he didn't bother looking there for any hidden items. She smiled and opened the first book.

* * *

"I should throttle that little wench!" Kiki said, pacing the parlor of the dungeons. Severus and Albus sat on the couch, watching her while Minerva followed behind her in attempts to get her to sit down and calm herself. Eventually, Severus stood up and scooped Kiki into his arms before depositing her in the nearest chair. When she made to get back up, he threatened to tie her to the chair and take her wand away. She stayed put, curling up in the chair with her arm extended so she could hold Severus' hand for comfort. "Can I sue for libel?" she asked in her small voice.

Albus chuckled. "I don't know. I think malicious intent will be hard to prove. But I'm sure Bianca's already twisting someone's arm to write a retraction. If she isn't, the editors will be hearing something from Carl and me," he said. He took another look at the article and shook his head. "The Prophet has hit a whole new low."

"I'll say," Severus replied, now stroking his wife's hair. "Those claims are atrocious. The fact that she is alleging that Kiki was spying as an Auror for me when I was pretending to spy for Voldemort is horrible enough, but the fact she spells out that we are behind the kidnapping of our children and our best friends' children."

Kiki gave a wry laugh. "If they think we were in league with the Deatheaters, they wouldn't know the Blacks and the Lupins are our best friends. They will believe that Severus and I helped plan to take the five children while we have our children safely with us, but pretending to be suffering along side of our supposed friends," she said. Finally she stood up. "It makes me sick!"

"Join the club," Severus responded. "Good night, Albus. I think I should get Kiki to bed before Garret wakes up. With all this stress, if she doesn't get enough sleep—I don't want my wife in the hospital wing."

Albus nodded. "Good night. Don't worry. I'll have everything straightened out soon." The couple nodded as the man left the dungeon.

* * *

Remus couldn't sleep and he knew he should be. The school year was startng soon and he would need all his energy. Remus rolled over and smiled at the sight of his wife sleeping. He threw the covers back, making sure she was still covered, and slipped out of the room.

The nursery was only across the hall from the main bedroom. It was once again decorated in a lovely pale pink color and was dimly lit by one floating taper. A mobile was playing a gentle lullaby. The crib was by the large window since Alida loved to watch the birds during the warmer months. The youngest Lupin was sound asleep, pacifier in her mouth occasionally moving up and down. She had kicked off her pink blanket and was just laying in her small nightgown, clutching her teddy bear close. Her golden curls were spread out on the little pillow in the crib.

Remus leaned down and brushed his hand over her hair. The pacifier went up and down once as she rolled over at the touch. He gently picked her up and she squirmed around to become comfortable on her father's shoulder. Remus walked over to the rocking chair his mother had given Harmony after the twins were born. It had taken everything the two Lupins had in them to convince their parents not to come to Hogwarts. Of course, Janice Anderson still wanted some time with Lucius after he's arrested so she could hurt him for hurting her grandchildren.

The two rocked back and forth, Alida sleeping on as Remus tried to fall asleep. With the rocking, the warmth from his daughter's little body and the soft music, Remus soon drifted off to sleep. Harmony, having rolled over and realizing she was alone, found them little later. She threw a blanket over her husband and daughter before heading back to bed for the night.

* * *

Bianca tossed around in bed all night, nightmarish images of James and Giachi always in her dreams. She could see a dark, dank house amongst thorns. She walked through black decorated rooms and halls listening to her little boys calling for her. "Mama! Mama!" she always heard as she walked through. She would be haunted by two little boys always running through hallways beyond her reach the entire time. "Mama! Mama!" once again rang through the hallways.

"JAMES! GIACOMO!" she screamed sitting straight up in a cold sweat. She began crying as she curled her arms around her knees. A few seconds later, she felt two strong arms surround her as Sirius pulled her closer to his chest. Once she started crying on his chest, he began running a soothing hand through her hair. Her sobs soon calmed down and a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Sirius called, knowing it had to be his mother-in-law. Giacinta opened the door carefully and walked in with a glass of water in her hand. She handed it to her daughter before giving her a motherly comfort hug. With a kiss to the forehead, she was soon gone. Sirius smiled as he continued to hold his wife, who was sipping the water between hiccups. "There, you feel better?"

Bianca nodded and handed her husband the glass so he could place it on his nightstand. He shifted in bed so he was leaning against the headboard and she was leaning against him. Sirius continued to run his hand through her hair, gently detangling it as she traced circles on his chest. Once the hiccups subsided and a few more sips of water, she was ready to talk. "It was awful. It was like they were always out of my reach. Always running beyond me, calling for me," she said.

"Don't worry," Sirius replied. "Soon, they'll be in your arms and you can hear them calling for you in your waking hours."

* * *

A/N: Another week gone by! I had a production meeting today and I still have to do my Shakespeare and math homework. Sighs But thanks to all my reviewers:

cerzee: Jamie does rock and she is the most Marauderish of the bunch. But they all have the spirit in them. Sure, you can have a signed copy…

Roxy Black: Oh, when Bianca lets loose on Wita, the witch will never know what hit her!

SarahtheBardess: Wita vs. Tonks? I think we know who would win that battle! I'm glad I made you giggle last chapter. Don't worry, Lucius will see it and that will lead to the giant plot bunny I keep referring to. Sure…I'll let you know when.

Anyway, I'm having some friend problems. You know those people that need to be shoved out into the real world for a reality check? Yeah, and I wanted to do so here in where she does have two stories. She's the one I let borrow my characters, but now she's stalling, saying she's not a good writer. I'm torn between letting up on her or trying to stress this lesson to her. I guess I'll have to let her fall. Any help? Mac


	9. SarahtheBardess Finally Kills Kreacher

Chapter 9:

Draco walked into the London underground with Melissa the next morning. It had been awful for Draco when he was told the closest apparition point was actually six blocks away from his apartment but the nearest station was on his block. It only made sense when he timed it, he was shocked to find the muggle transportation was the faster because of the walk to and line at the apparition point. Now, both purebloods had gotten over their culture shock and took the subway every day.

The two walked off the train with the other muggles going to their muggle jobs. They walked off to the phone booth that would lead them to their place of work. Within minutes, they had bought coffees, a muffin for Melissa, and a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _Draco folded it up and didn't read the headline just yet, preferring to drink his coffee and read some of the news before starting on the mountain of paperwork on his desk. With a kiss, the two separated until lunch (unless Draco's slave driver made him work through his contracted hour again) and the Malfoy boy sitting at his desk. He took a sip and opened the newspaper. "Holy…" he started, but was knocked speechless. All he knew was that he had to get to the Auror corps.

Draco walked through to find his cousin's desk. He noticed suspicious looks being thrown his way as he walked through. Some of the newer Aurors moved out of his way, but clearing a path to Kiki's cubicle. He felt sorry for his Uncle Severus' wife. She was putting on her usual brave front, but even he could tell she hadn't been sleeping enough even with a new baby. Dark bags were under her eyes and she was very pale. But now he had to deal with suspicious Aurors. "Look, I'm here for Nymphadora Tonks," he said.

"Why do you want that klutz?" one of them asked.

"Because she's my cousin." The path cleared to the desk diagonal from Kiki's. He walked by and was careful not to make any contact with Kiki and knew she was smart enough not to make any movement of acknowledgment either. He finally made it to his cousin's desk and Tonks shot up to hug him before shooting a dark glance at her colleagues. They quickly went back to their original business. Draco looked over at Kiki, who was just approached by Ace. "What is this crap?" he asked, tossing the paper down on her desk.

"It is Evelyn Wita and her desire to see her name in print," Tonks replied, "on a story bigger than floo and apparition point reports."

"I hope someone is going to correct this rather large lie."

"Sources tell me that Bianca, Albus and Carl might be on it."

"As they should be," Draco replied, watching Kiki leave. "This is killing her, isn't it?"

"Kiki is a strong woman."

"But even strong women have their breaking points." Draco knocked his cousin's desk and hugged her again. He nodded to Harry and Ron before heading back down to his department to tackle his own work.

* * *

Rawlins crept into Sam's room. He wanted one of the books that Narcissa had given them, but they had to keep them hidden. Lucius didn't want them to have anything besides the food and the clothes. The man didn't understand children at all. Sam figured that he didn't spend a lot of time with Draco when he was a child. He didn't understand that they weren't mindless drones who would sit and stay if he ordered them too. They needed to be entertained, even if they had to themselves.

He continued creeping until a soft voice startled him. "You don't have to creep in my room. Only in the hall. And if you have a book, run as quietly as you can," Sam's voice came from above him.

He looked up to see Sam sitting on her bed, watching him. She jumped down and straightened out her green plaid jumper. She looked him over as he smiled. "What do you want?" she asked. "Or do you just want to browse?"

"I know what I want. Can I get it?" Rawlins asked. Sam nodded. The Lupin boy picked up the book and held it close.

"Be careful. We never know when Sir Ogre will pop up again," Sam warned, trying out a new nickname for Lucius. Rawlins smiled and nodded. "Good. See you at dinner."

"See you at dinner," Rawlins replied before running back to his room. Sam hid the books again and jumped back on top of the bed. Before long a knock came to the door before it was slammed open. Kreacher followed Lucius into the room.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, standing on the bed so she was at eye level with her captor.

Lucius sneered at her. "Didn't your parents teach you not to stand on the bed?"

"Yes. And they also taught me to always look someone in the eye when talking with them. So, either you stoop down to meet my gaze or I stand on something to meet yours," Sam replied.

Lucius smiled an impressed smile. "You have your mother's courage, your father's coolness and a very political mind," he said, tapping her underher chin.

"Mr. Malfoy, what brings you here?"

"Ah yes, why I paid a visit to this god-forsaken room. Kreacher," he turned to the house elf. With a wicked smile, the Kreacher dug under a pile of spare blankets. Jamie and Lily walked in. "What brings you here?" Lucius asked.

"The noise. We wanted to check on Samantha, sir," Lily responded, looking up at Lucius. The man nodded before returning his gaze to the Snape girl. He couldn't tell since she was good at putting up a façade, but the twins knew something was up since she was holding her chin up higher than usual. They watched Kreacher emerge from underneath the pile of blankets, clutching something. With dread, both realized that it was where Sam was hiding the stack of books Narcissa gave them.

Kreacher ran up to Lucius looking like he just struck gold. "Heres they be, Master. Just like Kreacher tolds you!" he said, making Lily flinch from the bad grammar.

Lucius smiled a cold one. "Thank you very much, Kreacher. Go now; I'll reward you later," he said, dismissing the house elf. Kreacher shot a look at Jamie, who shot one back, before disappearing with a "crack." Lucius turned to Sam and held the books. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

"They appear to be books, sir," Sam replied.

"And how did you get them?"

Jamie jumped on the bed. "Why do I get the feeling you already know?" she asked.

Lucius sneered. "Being a smart alec, Miss Lupin," he responded. "No one likes it. But, you are right. I do know how you got them. My worthless ex-wife. Now, the question is, what should I do with them?"

"Give them back?" Lily suggested, remaining on the floor. "If you please, sir."

"Aren't we little Miss Polite?" Lucius asked. "Of course, why would I let you keep the books?"

"Because we're little children, sir," Lily replied.

"And little children need to be entertained," Sam added.

"Or else we run around the entire mansion and get in your way," Jamie threatened.

"You don't scare me! I am Lucius Malfoy and you are just three six-years-olds," he responded, customary sneer in place. He held the books closer and sniffed. "I just need to get the one off of the Lupin boy and then we are done."

"Don't you dare hurt our brother!" Jamie said as Lily followed on Lucius' heels. The man walked up to the little boy, who ran into his older sister's arms while the other one stood in front of them. Sam watched from the door. Lucius sniffed again and then left.

* * *

"BASTARD!" Bianca yelled. Her mother came running out of the kitchen.

"Bianca, don't use such language!" she admonished. "You're lucky that Arden is down for a nap. Now, why don't you come into the kitchen? I'll make you something and you can tell me who the 'bastard' really is."

"That one is easy. My editor. Absolutely refusing to retract the story that Kiki was spying on the Auror corps for Severus when he was a Deatheater," Bianca said, slumping into a nearby seat. "No matter what Albus, Carl or I said, he was determined to stick to that point."

"Bianca, darling, I know you love being a columnist, but I think you should jump ships," Giacinta said, placing a small firewhiskey shot in front of her daughter. "Take a sip and then I'll make you a cup, okay?" Bianca nodded and downed the shot.

"So, jump ships? Where to, Ma?"

"Anywhere but the Prophet! When I first moved out here after I married your father, it was a good paper. Now, I've watched it turned into a third-rate rag."

"All after they hired Skeeter. Unfortunately, they haven't improved since they fired her. The only other option for me is Witch Weekly. And I don't want to go there. I want to be in a newspaper. You don't even read Witch Weekly."

"I don't know, Bianca. There's got to be another newspaper working up to pass the Prophet. People who would love to have you."

"Who wants my wife? She's off the market," Sirius replied, walking in. He kissed Bianca before moving to make some tea. "Can I join the conversation? Or is it a mother-daughter thing?"

"No, I think I could use you on my side," Giacinta told her son-in-law. Sirius nodded and sat down. "I think Bianca should leave the Prophet."

"And do what? Become a housewife? I know she loves me and the kids, but she also likes working," Sirius replied.

"Thank you, but what my mother meant to say was for me to take my column elsewhere."

"But where? Witch Weekly?"

"My point exactly," Bianca said.

Giacinta sighed. "There's a new paper starting up. I'll get you a copy. Just, check them out. Okay?" Bianca nodded. "Good. I'm going to go lay down for a while. I'll just leave you two."

"Thanks, Ma," Bianca replied. Sirius leaned over and rubbed her hand as she sighed, putting her head down.

"I take it that your idiot of an editor refused to pull the story."

"You are correct, sir," Bianca replied, lifting her head back up. "And to make matters worse, Wita walked in saying she was going to 'clarify' the story with another story."

"I'm trembling."

"Join the club." Sirius leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Alida climbed onto her mother's lap and planted herself firmly there. The girl was young enough to not realize something horrible was happening, but she knew her parents were sad. However, she also knew that now no one else was currently trying to get their attention. She had them all to herself.

And her parents were more than happy to keep their littlest daughter close by. Harmony enfolded Alida with one arm as she continued to work on one of her lesson plans. From his desk nearby, Remus leaned back and watched the cozy scene in front of him. Harmony stopped writing for a little bit, just long enough to pull out a spare piece of parchment and a few crayons. Alida smiled and began doodling with the crayons, still too young to color anything but squiggles and circles. His wife smiled and returned to her work as Alida began to babble.

Of course, he wished that Lily and Jamie were also around, fighting over something or other. He also wished that he could look under his desk and find Rawlins, curled up and deep asleep. But for now, he was going to have to settle with the quiet scene of just him, Harmony and Alida. He sighed and turned back to his own work.

* * *

"OH MY MERLIN! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT WITCH! Severus stumbled out of the bathroom and wondered what Evelyn Wita wrote this time to set off his wife. He didn't even bother changing out of his pajamas and ran out to the kitchen. Kiki was dressed in her work robes while little Garret sat in a baby seat, looking at his mother. Severus picked up his son and sat down across from his wife, wondering how to get the deadly weapon—newspaper—away from her hand.

"What is it now?" Severus asked, gently. He reached over to grab her hand to comfort her. Kiki plopped the newspaper down and then broke down crying. This caught Severus off guard and he rushed to her side. "There, there. Shh…calm down, it'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

"Why? What did I ever do to her? Why does she keep printing lies about us?" she sobbed into her husband's shoulder. She gave him the newspaper so he could see what Wita had printed about them now. He read over the newspaper and gave a low growl.

He kissed the top of her head. "She will pay. Dearly," he whispered as Kiki sniffed.

* * *

"How dare he take our books away from us!" Jamie scowled.

Lily sighed. "Will you stop saying that? This is the tenth time this hour you've said it."

"Eleventh," Sam replied.

"Twelfth, but who's counting?" Rawlins supplied before turning back to his best friend. Giachi, however, was sharing a look with Jamie, one that made Lily and Rawlins sigh. "Whatever it is, I'm not doing it," the Lupin boy said.

"Party pooper. Besides, we need someone to stay with the kids," Jamie said. "Anyway, Giachi, didn't you have some dung bombs in your pocket?"

"F'om F'ed and Geo'ge?" he asked. Jamie nodded. "I did! Let me go check fo' them!" Within minutes, the boy had found their original outfits and found the bombs. "He'e."

"Yes! Alright, who wants to come and help me teach Lucius a lesson?" Giachi's hand shot up as did Sam's. Lily's hesitantly went up. James' also went up and Madi was bouncing up and down. "Sorry, you two, you're too young. Maybe if we need someone small…"

"Otay," the two toddlers said, pouting.

"I'm alone in this?" Rawlins said, arms crossed. Jamie and Lily nodded before leaving with their friends. Instead, he took the toddlers into the hallway, where they had set up a little bowling alley. (Which no one underneath them liked).

The group returned. "Successful?" Rawlins asked.

"Kinda," Sam answered. Jamie stomped into her room and slammed the door. Everyone watched.

Lily explained to her brother. "Lucius has left the mansion for a while. We only hit his goonies," she said. Within minutes, someone came stomping up the stairs. It was Jolene Malfoy. "Hello, ma'am."

"Oh, don't give me that politeness. Don't think Lucius isn't going to hear about this little escapade," she spat out. "And if I have my way, you will regret it sorely." She turned and flounced out.

"Okay, all in favor of Narcissa?" Lily asked. It was a unanimous vote. "Alright, let's get inside before the smell gets up here," she ushered them in amid the din of showers and curses from below.

* * *

A/N: Another week gone by! Wow…anyway, things are starting to get moving here at school as clubs are meeting; I somehow wind up in charge of the ministers for the chapel, oh, and homework is due. All in all, school is school. I know I gave a time line in the first chapter. Yeah, let's mend it to August-December. Anyway, though she's not reading it, Happy Birthday to my little sister! She's 13 today (scary, I know.) Thanks to all my reviewers:

SarahtheBardess: Malfoy is bonkers. He's so out there in the parts I'm writing now that he's OOC. Really OOC. Kids are really good at picking things up, aren't they? Yeah, Cissa is a romantic at heart. Hope you liked this chapter's title!

cerzee: Yes, Narcissa has a heart. We'll see more of this soon. Yeah, Wita isn't the best person in the world. And the funny thing is, I'm a journalist major…as for my friend, update below.

Yeah, the friend I was telling you about? Totally stalling. I mean, "used the dog ate my floppy disk" excuse stalling. She's driving me and another friend nuts. We want to help her build confidence, but it isn't working. She's even gone so far as accusing me of sending an anonymous review to perk her up on the day I was in the City seeing "Lennon." _Sighs_. Thanks for the help, cerzee. Mac PS: Go see "Lennon" if you can. It's a great show that deserves better audience numbers.


	10. Can You Feel the Lust Tonight?

Chapter 10:

Draco felt like destroying something, but knew better since everyone was watching him now. You would think he told his father to come and kidnap the children with the way they were acting around him. If he acted up, the _Daily Prophet_ might turn their eyes from the Snapes to him. This, in Draco's view, wouldn't be too bad if it weren't for the fact that his Uncle Severus would come and hurt him for being so idiotic. He took his newspaper, which he had thrown across the cubicle after reading the lead story, and prepared to leave for the day.

After straightening up the files he worked on that day and putting them in the carton that would magically sort them to their proper places, he put the files to work on at home in his bag. Draco hit his wand to clock out and went to catch the elevator to go see if Melissa wanted to go to dinner. He got off at the Internal Affairs office and quickly found his girlfriend's desk. And then had to dig through some paperwork to find his girlfriend. "Sorry, Draco, I don't think I'll be going to dinner tonight. I've vowed not to leave until I can at least find my bag," she said.

"Don't worry. We'll have breakfast together as always," he said, leaning down to kiss the brunette. They pulled apart and Draco made his way out of the Ministry. He walked down to the station and took a seat to wait for the next train. Someone took a seat next to him. Draco got a weird feeling, a familiar feeling. Draco shook it off and got on his train. A few stops later, he got off and walked into his favorite take-out place to grab some quick dinner. He still had yet to learn to cook, despite the best efforts of Melissa, Mrs. Reinbart, Kiki and his Uncle Severus. He was proud of himself, though. He let Harry and Hermione teach him how to use a microwave and an oven, so the food could be cooked the muggle way. Some food just tasted better that way, he thought. Luckily, Melissa knew that and had learned how to cook in that style.

Draco checked his muggle mail for any bills that might come his way before opening the front door to his apartment building. It was four flights to his apartment, but all those Quidditch practices made it a breeze for the Malfoy boy. He reached his door and was soon inside. He tossed his keys into the bowl on his coffee table, placed his briefcase by the desk and threw his dinner onto his kitchen table. Draco wanted out of his work clothes and into more comfortable ones before making his dinner. He also turned on his radio to the wizard wireless network to fill up the silence of his flat. After slipping on a pair of loose jeans and a "Weird Sisters" tee-shirt, Draco walked back out of his bedroom while reading a file he brought home.

"Hello, Draco," a cold, familiar voice said. Draco dropped his papers and met his father's gray, steely eyes as they stared back at him from Draco's own kitchen table. Lucius Malfoy smiled one of his cruel smiles; ones that made the little Malfoy believe everyone smiled like that for a long time until he learned what a true, genuine smile was. Now, he learned his father's smiles were evil, no matter why they were given.

Draco remained where he was. "How did you get my address?" he asked, staring down his father.

Lucius made a disapproving noise and stood up. "You knew I was back and know I have ways of getting what I want. As a Slytherin, you should've been more careful and cunning in your movements. You've fallen into a rut, Draco, into a routine. And I was able to use that to my advantage."

Draco groaned. "You followed me from work!" he yelled. "Well, now, _Father_, I'm kicking you out." Draco lunged for his wand and pulled it on his father. "I'll hex you and bring you into the ministry. Then you'll have to return little Sam and Madi to Uncle Severus, as well as the Lupin and Black children."

Lucius smirked and whipped out his wand from his staff. "Expelliarmus!" he yelled. Once Draco's wand was out of his hands, Lucius cast a spell to freeze his son in place. He smiled and walked beside his son, holding the wand across Draco's throat.

"Are you going to kill me?" Draco gasped, laughing a bit.

"Of course not," Lucius replied. "I'm only here to tell you how disappointed I am in you. I know you didn't become a Deatheater like I had hoped and that you fought against the Dark Lord. You followed your godfather's erroneous example and remained loyal to that old coot. I'm here to say you are not my son anymore."

"Glad to hear that, Father," Draco replied. "I disowned you years ago. Now, release me and then go release the children. They serve you no purpose."

Lucius laughed again, but removed his wand. "You will remain frozen there for a few minutes after I leave. However, you will have no time to follow me as I will have already reached the apparition point and be far gone. So long, Draco. I do hope you enjoy your meal." With that, the older Malfoy left.

Ten minutes later, Draco was unfrozen and immediately ran after his father, just in case Lucius miscalculated. He raced the blocks to the apparition point, in time to see his father disappear quickly. "Excuse me, sir," Draco asked the man at the point, "but do you know where that man just went?" The other man could only shrug, leaving Draco clueless.

* * *

It was a few weeks in the secluded mansion where Lucius Malfoy was keeping the children. He was starting to regret the whole operation. Of course, he should've expected them to have no stomach for rules. All their parents were Gryffindors. Even the two with a Slytherin father weren't doing anything to preserve themselves—such as following the rules. Within the past weeks, the seven had taken full run of the mansion. He should've locked them in their rooms, but then they might've broken out anyway. He had lost many good robes to various pranks—including one that was still bursting into flames every time Lucius took it out of the closet. He had to give it to those brats—they were smart for their age. Many of his lackeys weren't doing well and Jolene hated how he refused to harshly punish the children. He sighed as he thought of what those brats were up to now—just yesterday, he had found them playing tag in the cellar!

His next biggest mistake was agreeing to work with his former wife and her new husband. Sure, he had his new wife but that meant nothing to Narcissa. Jolene was the only one who was able to go out into the outside, except for his brief foray to see his son, because no one knew her name or what she looked like. He knew that the reporter covering his operation was an amateur because she hadn't done any background work on Jolene. Worked for him. Especially since his old wife was still flirting with him. She was always telling him how her feelings for him hadn't changed and she had just married Cornelius Fudge for security. Jolene would not like that at all.

His biggest worry? The fact that he hadn't planned on all those feelings returning when he saw Narcissa. He had ended up in Canada with no chance of ever returning home to England. Lucius integrated himself well into the small magical community of exiled Ministry wizards and witches. They warned him who were Council witches and wizards—the people to avoid at all costs to his ego. On one of those tours, he met Jolene. She was the secretary at the office he ended up working for, what with his business expertise (that and blackmailing the CEO with pictures of a local call girl who happened to live in the magical zone). They hit it off and Lucius found himself serving Narcissa divorce papers rather than plans for her and Draco to join them once the boy was out of school. He knew his wife would move on and Draco would join the Deatheaters to follow in his esteemed father's footsteps.

However, he didn't plan for Narcissa to marry the biggest idiot possible—Cornelius Fudge—nor that Draco would fight for Albus and work in the Ministry. But he didn't think that he would feel the same seven years later. Of course, there was the contempt for Narcissa, but still the feeling to kiss her senseless. Hopefully, those brats hadn't picked up on the sexual tension between the two. They may be young, but he could tell they were smart enough to use that to their advantage. Especially that Snape brat—she was way too smart for her own good. That had been her father's flaw as well.

He then heard small, childish giggles. The problem with the children's ages were the fact he couldn't tell which of them those giggles belonged too. Only the Lupin twins and the Snape girl didn't sound alike. And that was a bit of a stretch for the Lupin girls as well. He slowly sauntered over to where the giggles came from. He threw open the cabinet to find the eldest Black boy and the eldest Snape girl. "What are you doing here?" he snarled at them. They only shook their head. "Get out. Get out now," he said, pointing at the door. The two went running. Lucius sneered in their wake and prayed they hadn't anything to use against them.

* * *

Sam and Giachi ran up to where the others were waiting. They were still giggling like mad when they burst into the room. "Well?" Lily asked, hands on her hip.

"Did you know that Lucius Malfoy talks aloud when he paces?" Giachi asked, while Sam still giggled. The others shook their heads. "Well, he does." Sam nodded in confirmation.

Jamie looked like Christmas had come early. "Quick! What did he say?" she asked.

Sam smiled. "Apparently, he still has feelings for Mrs. Fudge AKA his first wife," she said. Jamie rubbed her hands together. "I'm sure you already have a plan in mind."

"Yes, yes I do. Lily, you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Unless it involves you and a pillow, no."

"Thanks," Jamie said. "Anyway, gather round. I have a plan."

Rawlins sighed. "This could only end in tragedy for one of us," he said, but huddled up anyway.

* * *

Narcissa was busy instructing the house elves on which outfits to lay out for the children. It was quite obvious Jolene wasn't a mother and had no taste in clothing. What Lucius saw in that floozy, she had no idea. But she could help him with the children while helping her Corny. So there, Lucius. "Hey, you think you could get something in red into our wardrobe tomorrow? All the green and silver is driving us Gryffindors mad," a little female voice asked.

Mrs. Fudge spun around to see Jamie Lupin sitting in the doorway. She smiled sweetly at the woman. "What are you doing down here? And Gryffindors? You all haven't been sorted yet," she said.

"So?" Jamie retorted before getting up and darting into the room. She grabbed Narcissa's wand and ran with it. The witch chased the little girl down the hall.

* * *

Lucius was resting a bit before the missus returned from her fiftieth shopping spree. As long as those annoying children stayed where they were supposed to, but he could tell that it wasn't the case. He heard the patter of their little feet on the floor above him, the third floor. They were supposed to be on the fourth only! He stood up and stormed up the stairs to tell them to get back to their rooms.

He reached the floor and only found little Madi counting quietly. "You, girl, what are you doing?"

Madi sighed and threw down her hands. "I was counting. You thew me off!" she said, tiny fists in the hips. "Now, I'll 'ave ta start again."

"You will do no such thing!" Lucius roared. "Why are you counting?"

"Because we're pwaying hide and go seek, silly," she said, as if it were the most obvious in the world. "Evewyone else is hiding and I'm seeking."

"Where? Where are they hiding?"

"Well, if I knew, it wouldn't be much of a game."

Lucius sneered down at the youngest Snape daughter and grabbed her hand. "Come on. We're going to find them, okay?" Madi nodded and they paused outside of a room where the giggling was the loudest. At the same time, Jamie came rounding the corner with Narcissa on her tail. She collided into Lucius and the force sent them falling into a nearby room whose door had been conveniently opened by Jamie. Before the former husband and wife knew what happened, they were locked into the room since Jamie had Narcissa's wand. Lucius' was in his study still. "DAMN IT!"

"Nah uh, no cursing in front of the children, Mr. Malfoy," Lily said through the door. Then, little feet patters were heard heading back to the staircase and up the stairs.

* * *

"Now the little brats follow the rules!" Lucius yelled, banging his fist against the door.

Narcissa sat on the bed, annoyed. "Well, too bad. You got us in this mess."

"I did? Those children did!"

"And who kidnapped those children as part of a plan of revenge?"

"You are so infuriating! Why did I ever remain married to you for so long?"

"I don't know. I thought I did and then when I was served with the divorce papers, I was confused."

"Well, you were over here and I was over there. I didn't think you would leave the British wizarding society. After all, you have _Corny_ now."

"Oh, I explained it to you already! Where were you? Not listening as usual, right? You never listened to me!"

"Well, if you had more interesting things to tell me and if your voice weren't so nauseating!"

"I wasn't interesting? You weren't interesting. It was always about the Deatheaters and the Dark Lord and the great times coming when he won. HE DIDN'T WIN, LUCIUS!"

"DON'T I KNOW IT!" With that, Narcissa lunged at Lucius and tackled him to the bed.

* * *

An hour later and the kids decided that the ex-couple were locked in the room long enough. Sam, Lily, and Jamie decided to be the ones to go unlock them. They were the oldest and felt they could ward off most of the backlash sure to come. Giachi kept the younger children in the room. Sam took Narcissa's wand and repeated the spell to unlock the door. The lock clicked and Sam placed the wand on the floor. "Come on," she whispered. "If they haven't come storming out yet, let's not wait around for them."

The three six year olds were already by the staircase when they heard the door open. They poked their little heads around the corner to see how upset they were. Their little jaws dropped when the two stumbled out without robes and disarrayed clothing underneath. Lucius lost the ribbon that had been holding his hair and it now cascaded partially past his shoulders. Narcissa's hair was all messed up. They were giggling like the children and were smiling at each other. "Now I remember why I was hesitant to divorce you," Lucius whispered—loudly. Narcissa giggled and kissed him. Sam, Lily and Jamie ran back up the stairs, trying not to laugh.

* * *

A/N: Here you all go! We're leading up to where my big giant plot bunny attacked me and gave this story a new direction. Hopefully, you all like the direction the bunny took me in. The above section in house was originally a gift to my muse, who wanted Narcissa and Lucius to "hook up at least once." Thanks to all my (usual two) reviewers (where's everyone else?):

SarahtheBardess: Glad you liked the chapter title! Yes, Draco needs to learn to work hard. I think Lucius has learned that taking the books away wasn't the best idea! And the interaction between Lucius and Sam is important for the giant plot bunny. I like Alida too. Anything in Kiki's hands when she's mad is a lethal weapon. The kids like Narcissa as their surrogate mother better. Oh, the chapter title? You know the saying "There will be hell to pay?" Yeah, got it from there.

cerzee: I got the first chapter from her. Unfortunately, she massacred the characters. Really, I think even you guys would be thinking, "That's not Harmony's personality…that's not how Mac would write it." If she's going to borrow my characters, she has to write them correctly. Jeez. Yes, Lucius is regretting the book thing.

Can I say I hate critics? Thanks to them, "Lennon" is closing on Saturday. It was such a good show and no one was going because of those idiots! If you can see it before Saturday, GO! Anyway…Mac


	11. A MeetWhat's Up With Lucius?

Chapter 11:

"You know its one thing to call me a traitor and accuse me of spying—which, I might add, are all lies. But when someone attacks my children, watch out!" Kiki said, pacing the Black living room. For the first time in six years, all the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix were back in 12 Grimmauld Place. Even Moody had port-keyed back from Florida, looking a little tanner and slightly more relaxed than they last saw him.

"What exactly did Wita print now?" Tonks asked, trying to reach for one of the copies floating around the room.

Kiki was too mad to answer, so Severus did. "She revealed that Sam was born before we were married, which in all honesty is common knowledge amongst all of you. But she wrote that both Kiki and I were sitting on the fence about which side of the war we were really on until Sam was born. Then we chose to fully join the good side," he explained.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad," Ace replied, though staying far away from his Auror.

"Oh no?" Kiki said, rounding on him. "We didn't tell you the exact reason we joined the Order, according to Wita."

"Voldemort wanted you to offer Sam as a sacrifice and you two refused? You're actually Deatheaters on the lamb, including your daughter?" Harmony exclaimed as she read the story.

Dumbledore frowned. "She's alleging that Samantha Snape was the youngest person to ever receive the Dark Mark," he replied.

"So, we're here to attack the Daily Prophet? Count me in!" Moody said, waving his cane around. "Let's go in, wands a-blazing and shooting curses left and right." Everyone around Moody scooted a little farther away from the man.

"Alastor, I think you've been out in the Florida sun a little too long," Minerva said, bouncing her little grandson on her knee. Maxim squealed with glee and waved at his mother, who was sitting next to Ginny and Harry. Little Molly Potter was sound asleep in her father's arms.

Dumbledore chuckled at his old friend's antics. "No, Moody, I've not called the entire Order back together because of the lies. As much as I trust the Auror corps, I feel they need more help. And since the children's parents were—well, still are, I guess—members of the Order, I felt we should be the ones to help," he explained. Everyone agreed. "Good. Now, he wasn't in the Order back when Voldemort fell but does anyone have any objections to Draco Malfoy joining?"

"Absolutely not!" Tonks and Severus said together. "He fought by our side and should join in," Severus continued with Tonks nodded.

Moody looked thoughtful. "It's his father who is our confirmed kidnapper. He should be able to help us figure out what Lucius is thinking."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good," he said, motioning to Minerva. His wife nodded and walked upstairs.

"Is Draco here?" Severus asked, walking over from Garret's carrier. Dumbledore smiled as Minerva walked down with the Malfoy boy. Severus clapped his godson on the shoulder before Kiki hugged him. The two Snapes returned to their seats as Draco took one next to his cousin and her fiancé.

"So, any word from Lucius since his last note?" Dumbledore asked his son-in-law, who could only shake his head sadly. But Draco spoke up.

"He visited me," he said, "a few nights ago. He followed me home from work. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Don't beat yourself up," Harmony scolded gently. "We all thought he wouldn't leave the house for fear of being spotted. We all underestimated him."

"I shouldn't. I'm his son. Or, I was. He's disowned me."

Tonks snorted. "You're better off," she said. Draco smiled at her before continuing.

"He hexed me and planned so that when it wore off, he would be long gone. He went to the apparition point near me—knowing it was one of the busiest—and apparated out of there. The man there wasn't watching it carefully and had no clue where he went." Everyone sat there stunned before a large din exploded.

"He hexed you!" Ginny and Eden jumped up and were immediately inspecting him.

"He was following you and no one noticed?"

"Lucius got on muggle transportation? He was desperate to find you, we know that."

"There are seven children kidnapped by a former Deatheater and the man at the apparition point didn't even bother to increase his vigilance?"

"Constant vigilance, that's what I always say."

"We know, Moody."

"Just saying."

"You know, this just makes me hate Wita even more. This just proves nothing good is coming from her articles."

"What apparition point?" This simply question from Riley ended the conversations. They all turned to him. He was still sitting, arms crossed. He repeated his question.

"Er—the one on King Street and Sixth Avenue," Draco replied. "I live on King and Twelfth."

Riley looked thoughtful for a bit. "They're in England then since that apparition point isn't international. It's posted so Lucius would know."

"So there may be a way to track where Lucius went?" Bianca asked, hopefully clutching her husband's hand.

"Not specifically, but at the end of every week all apparition points have to report how many people used it so we know. The King and Sixth is especially heavy, but it is mostly used for inter-London travel. So, anyone traveling outside of London gets a little flag next to the day but we can't track down where they go," Riley said, looking dead on at his brother-in-law.

Ace understood immediately. "But Aurors can. Especially since we know a known Deatheater and kidnapper used it! Thank you, Riley," he said.

* * *

The Snapes and Lupins would've celebrated if the Hogwarts Express hadn't pulled into the Hogsmeade station the next day. It was tradition that all the teachers at least attend both the Welcoming Feast and the Leaving Feast. As much as Dumbledore and McGonagall understood the situation, the Lupins and the Snapes were seated at the high table waiting for the students to enter. Once she had married Severus, Albus had insisted that Kiki join him at the table. All the children ate at a small table set up behind them, not used since Eden and Riley were growing up in Hogwarts. Now, only little Alida sat in a high chair hidden by her parents while Garret slept soundly in a playpen set right next to Kiki, but still out of view.

Students in years two through seven processed in and sat down at their appropriate tables. Gryffindors especially cast sympathetic looks to Professors Lupin and Anderson, while glaring at Professor Snape and his wife. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws also glared at the Snapes but weren't especially sympathetic for the two Gryffindor professors. The Ravenclaws, though, were worried about Bianca Black—she had been one of theirs as well. All the Slytherins, however, cast well hidden glances (honestly, only Dumbledore could detect them) towards their head of house and his wife. Only they could tell the torment hidden behind the man's stony exterior. Everyone sat there, whispering as McGonagall led in the first years.

The sorting hat performed his traditional song before each scared first year placed it on his or her head. Those with magical parents were gaping at the professors who were in the news while shooting death glares at the ones who were known traitors. Finally, all forty-five students had been sorted into the proper houses and it was time for Dumbledore's beginning speech. He stood up at his place and looked at both the Lupins and Snapes kindly before beginning.

"I wish to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts! For all of our returning students, your professors are looking forward to shaking out the cobwebs of the summer. To all our new students, they are waiting to introduce you to a world some of you have only dreamed about. I will remind you that only third years and up who have proper permission are allowed to attend Hogsmeade. You will also find that the Forbidden Forest is aptly named—it's forbidden to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has kept any Weasley product on his list of banned objects. If you have enough time between classes and studying, he encourages all students to read the full list.

"Now on to a serious note. As many of you undoubtedly know, the children of Professors Lupin, Anderson and Snape have been kidnapped. The investigation is still ongoing and the professors may be in and out of the classroom until all seven children are returned. I urge you to keep an open mind during this difficult time. These parents were students like you—Professors Anderson and Lupin were Gryffindors as well as Mrs. Snape while Professor Snape was a Slytherin. None of them were involved with the kidnappings and I wish that no student believe everything the newspaper prints.

"With that said, let the feasting begin!" Dumbledore waved his hands and the food appeared. The students began eating and talking immediately. Many Gryffindors had changed their tune about the Potions Master's wife once they learned she was one of them. Overall, many students believed their headmaster and the glares sent to the Snapes were changed into the sympathetic glances of the Lupins'.

* * *

Harry apparated to the safest point nearest Grimmauld Place before starting his walk home. To everyone else on the block, Harry and Ginny Potter were a normal couple with a small baby. They were also a private couple, but the neighbors noticed they were friendly with the Blacks (who weren't as weird as the older residents remembered the Blacks being) and the Lupins, whom all on the block believed were boarding school professors that needed to live at the school rather than commute. Harry waved at Mrs. Conlon, who lived at 20 Grimmauld Place, as he walked by. She merely nodded as she finished taking off her dog's leash. Harry finally reached number ten and opened the door.

Ginny was already home and hard at work at dinner. Harry placed his briefcase down and walked over to Molly's playpen. He looked down to see that his daughter was awake. Her hazel eyes were looking around but focused immediately on her father. She smiled and reached her little arms up. Harry smiled and picked Molly up. He walked into the kitchen where Ginny was magically setting the table. They kissed quickly as Harry settled his daughter into her high chair. Once Molly was set, he turned around and encircled Ginny from the back. She laughed but leaned into the embrace. Harry levitated dinner over to the table and then brought Ginny to her seat. He pulled it out for and she took it before he pushed her in. He then took his own seat. "You are too romantic for your own good, Mr. Potter," she joked, serving him.

"Only because you are worth every ounce of romance in my body," Harry replied, before getting quiet. Ginny grew concerned; their playful banter usually extended throughout dinner. Harry had started it when Ginny was in a hormone-induced funk during her pregnancy. Now, she knew something was on his mind and was determined to get it out of him.

"Harry?" she asked as he played with his mashed potatoes. He looked up. "What's the matter?"

Harry put the fork down. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but you're in the Order. And my wife," he said, reaching for her hand. "Riley figured out where Lucius may have apparated to with Draco's help. Apparently, they're using the Lestrange household."

"So that means Rodolphus is back in the country with Lucius?" Ginny asked, still scared of the man that once tricked her in school and beat her. Harry's grip tightened on her hand in support. He had later confessed to Ginny that the minute he had seen her beaten body in the hospital bed was the minute he realized he loved her though they hadn't been a couple yet. She smiled a bit.

"We think. Anyway, tomorrow night there will be an Auror raid. We hope to get the children then," Harry said. "This may end the nightmare for good."

"Finally," Ginny said as Harry kissed her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rawlins was watching as his sisters began to hatch another plan for the next night. There were times that Lily was like him, trying to be sensible about everything. But most of the times, she was always by Jamie's side. He sighed as Sam crept into the room to help with the planning. "What have you guys figured out so far?" she asked in a whisper.

"A way to get us killed," Rawlins replied. Lily gently hit her brother upside the head. "Oww."

"Big baby," Jamie replied before turning back to her best friend. "Well, we're going to steal Le Strange Man's wand again because he keeps putting it where we can get it."

"Idiot," Lily inserted.

"Right. Anyway, I'm the best at charms so far and Aunt Mione taught me Wingardum Leviosa. And I want to get a dark robe and let's see if we can get these suckers to believe they are being haunted by the ghost of Moldy-Voldy!"

"Alright, leave me out!" Rawlins said, throwing up his hands. "I'm not hissing to pretend to be the Dark Lord."

"You are so much like Daddy," Lily said, then sighed. "I miss him."

"Me, too." Jamie and Rawlins hugged their sister as Sam pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I miss my daddy, too," she said, a tear falling. Lily broke free of her siblings and squeezed her friend hard.

"So," Jamie said, breaking it up before full hysterics were reached, "we're all set for tomorrow?"

"Yep," came two answers.

"Count me out."

"Alright, Rawlins. Broken record much?" Sam laughed and left the arguing siblings to go back to her room. She quietly closed the door and walked back to her room. She was almost there when she walked into someone.

"Ah, Miss Snape," Lucius' familiar drawl floated down to her. "Out of bed?"

"Just checking on my friends, sir," Sam said, head now tilted up to meet Lucius' eyes. She was surprised to not see the usual sneer he wore when dealing with them. Instead, he was gently smiling and looked at her like…like her daddy did.

"How kind of you," he said, almost like he would usually, but something was lacking. He didn't sound as…cold, distant. She yawned, starting to feel drowsy. "Here, I'll help you to bed," he said, picking her up. Sam gasped but he held her like her own father carried her so she calmed down. She wrapped her arms around Lucius' neck, resting her head on his shoulder. As she fought sleep, he silently marveled at how light she was and how…right…it was to hold her. They reached her bedroom and he placed her down, tucking her and Madi in. Sam drifted off to sleep, wondering if she was going to be in trouble the next day for letting her sister share her bed. Lucius, however, took a look at some of the items Lestrange had used to decorate the room with and covered the ugly troll head. He sighed and left the room.

* * *

A/N: What a week! First, I had to write a press release for my school's play. Then "Lennon" closed (and I didn't get to see it again. ). On Sunday, I was ping-ponging between Chapel duties and publicity duties before getting the AIM virus. I had problems all Sunday and Monday, but things were looking better yesterday. Then this morning, I discovered the AIM virus wasn't fully off and I had a Trojan. My awesome roomie helped me get rid of said Trojan and I think everything's alright. I also had a "Study Abroad" fair—I'm thinking about going to London for two weeks to study Shakespeare! Anyway, onto the reviewers (still the same two. Where are you all? I don't bite!):

SarahtheBardess: I probably felt like Melissa when I wrote that section myself. Uh, take out? I guess Italian. (I love me some chicken parm heroes!) I once heard that if you are being stalked, to take four right turns to see if they are following you and then ducking into a crowded area and calling the cops. Of course, that wouldn't work for Lucius, would it? Lily sometimes gets tired of her sister's antics. Besides, that was supposed to be reminiscent of "Pinky and the Brain" (Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?). I can't draw, but anyone is allowed to draw my characters if they want! Especially the picture you pointed out. And I might need that Holy Hand Grenade (I love me some Monty Python too ) I think the bunny knows my reluctance to end the story and refuses to die.

cerzee: The apparition points are of my own creation because they seemed so logical. I mean, how else were they supposed to apparate without being seen? Severus, wearing pink? Don't give her any ideas! I'm starting to regret asking her to send me her writing—I think my IQ has dropped a few points trying to read it. Only her favorite character has a personality—no one else. And I created personalities! Anyway, hope you succeed with your friend!

Well, since this has been long enough, I won't bore you any longer. Once again, read and review. I like reviews. And I answer any questions and/or comments you may send my way. Even if you flame me! –Mac


	12. My Favorite Line is in this One

Chapter 12:

Jolene Malfoy enjoyed walking around Paris for shopping. She could use the international apparition points because her magical passport still contained her maiden name. She was only in Canada because of something her great-great-grandfathers had done and her families just remained there. So, she had no stigma in Europe and was living the good life. All with her husband's money. She was no fool; she was only married to Lucius because of his name and fortune. Her husband could be sleeping with his former wife—gods know they may have actually been in love (a stupid state to be in, to Jolene at least)—and she could care less. As long as she had the money to shop in these great European stories. She was going to be the envy of everyone in Montreal, once she got back there.

She apparated back to the small town where the Lestrange mansion lay just outside of. As Jolene walked towards the mansion, she noticed everyone was whispering before realizing there were people she had never seen before hanging around the town. Without causing attention to herself, she walked as quickly as she could until she reached the town limit. Once outside of the public's view, she broke into a run. There was no way her husband's half-cocked plan was going to ruin her now. She had too much to lose—she had to warn Lucius!

"I think they're planning on raiding us!" she yelled, bursting in on everyone involved. They all watched as Jolene walked into the center of the room and dropped her bags. She was breathing heavily from her run but still croaked out what she had observed in town. Of course, this caused quite a stir in the room as they were all on the lamb without the kidnapping charges. "So, mon homme, what are we going to do?" she asked her husband.

"Yes, Lucius, what are we going to do?" Patrick Mandola, who had used his Auror status to bargain his fate to a one-way ticket to Canada, asked. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the grand designer.

Lucius, however, was upset everyone was now watching him. "Why are you asking me? Why aren't we planning together?"

"Because this is your brilliant idea," Fudge responded. "We're just along for the ride."

"And the glory when we succeed," Lucius snapped. Jolene snorted.

"We're failing, mon homme, we're failing," she said.

"And it's all your fault," Narcissa said. "You just had to go out and see Draco. You just had to tell him in person that he was no longer your son. A simple note would've sufficed, Lucius."

Lucius was about to retort when one of Fudge's cronies spoke up. "She's right. You knew your son was now a Dumbledore man. You should've known he would've told him that you visited. You know about Dumbledore and McGonagall. What about their children?"

"I know about the mediwitch," Lucius replied. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Eden Dumbledore married my former supervisor, Ace Michaelson. And may I remind you I was an Auror," Mandola replied.

Fudge pre-empted Lucius' reply. "And he has a son," he said. "Riley Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore was allowed to procreate more than once with Minerva McGonagall!" Lucius exclaimed.

Fudge was blustered. "They're married—we can't control what our people do in their bedrooms," he replied.

"We don't want to know what goes on in our people's bedrooms," someone else said. Everyone shared some nervous laughter. Fudge continued.

"He works in the ministry in the transportation department. He would have access to everything travel related."

Lucius swore. "Then we all have to get out of here and create an emergency port-key," he said. Someone volunteered to go do that right then and there. "Good, arrange so that it goes to Villa Serpentia. We need to get out of the United Kingdom. Narcissa, go and pack the children. We need to get them NOW!"

* * *

There was a lot of commotion and it was preventing Sam from sleeping. Every time she fell asleep, something caused her to wake up. The last time was her sister slipping out of bed for some reason. Now, she was trying to recapture the sleep while wishing she wasn't such a light sleeper. But she was shaken from dreamland quickly as she was picked up. She cracked an eye to see Lucius Malfoy holding her. She panicked, not knowing what he was doing. She didn't think he was going to harm her from the way he was cradling her, but she could tell there was some urgency. She opened her eyes fully as Lucius handed her off to one of his lackeys. "Don't hurt her, Lestrange," he warned. The man nodded. 

Samantha watched as her friends were also being carried by different people who were their kidnappers. All were asleep, but she didn't see her little sister. "Madi, where's Madi?" she called out. Her only response was Rawlins rolling over in the arms of the person carrying him. "Where's my sister? I don't see her! Where is she?" she continued to scream. Lestrange couldn't contain as she started to flail as she called out for her sister. "I want to know where my sister is!" she screamed, finally breaking free of Lestrange's hold.

She ran back to the stairs, back to her bedroom to find Madison. "Stop her!" she heard someone call out. But she kept running until she ran into Narcissa. The woman leaned down and tried to calm the girl down as Samantha kept muttering about her sister. But with the excitement, Sam's out-of-breath tone and her urgency, it just sounded like rambling. She was trying to tell Narcissa that her sister was left behind as someone came up and muttered something. Sam stopped talking as she felt really tired suddenly. She felt Lestrange finally pick her up as she fought the sleep.

The last thing she heard was Lucius Malfoy's voice: "Give her here." She felt herself change arms and she made herself comfortable in the new arms before falling fast asleep.

* * *

A half hour later, the Auror corps sent for the raid approached the old Lestrange estate. From what they could tell in town, the people felt that something was happening there but thought maybe someone from the family had moved back in. Ace felt his stomach pummel though when he realized that the house was empty. Maybe this was a dead end? But then they got to the house and realized that it had been left in a hurry since there were still house elves cleaning up from a dinner. "Search the house," Ace ordered. 

A few minutes later, an Auror called to Ace and Tonks who went running up together. They reached the fourth floor and could tell this was where the children had been kept. The clothes the mothers had described as the ones they had dressed their children in lay folded up nearby. "Bag those," Ace said and someone did so. "What's the matter?" he asked the Auror.

"We think someone's in that bathroom right there," the Auror replied, pointing at an oak door. Ace nodded and walked up, pressing his ear to the door. Sure enough, he could hear a child crying. Now the only problem was figuring out which child it was. He tried the door but it was locked. "We don't want to go bursting in there, sir," the Auror said.

"I'll try," Ace said, "all the children know me." He leaned into the door. "It's Ace Michaelson. Can you open the door?" he asked, using the voice he reserved usually for his little son.

A little voice came back. "P'ove it!" was heard. Everyone was amazed that the little child would be demanding proof until Tonks uttered the answer.

"Madi," she said. "Ace, it's Madison Snape!" Ace nodded and thought hard to figure out something that Madi would know about him but no one else would. "Let me, I have something that would work," Tonks said. Ace nodded, having an idea of what it was.

"Madi, honey, its Tonks," she called through the door. Once again, Madison demanded proof. "Well, you don't call me Tonks. You call me Aunt Dora, which is the last part of my full name," Tonks said. A minute later, they heard the lock pop and watched the handle turn. Madison Snape walked out of the bathroom, tear tracks still clear on her face. Tonks gathered the girl up and walked calmly out of the mansion.

* * *

Severus was being shaken awake and rolled over to tell Kiki to stop. Whatever it was, he felt, it could wait until the morning. Except Kiki wasn't the one shaking him; McGonagall was the culprit. "Minerva, what time is it?" he asked. 

"Shortly after one o'clock in the morning. Once Kiki's done feeding Garret, you two have to get to the hospital wing. I'll watch the baby," she said.

"But why? It's too early for anything," Severus said.

McGonagall shrugged. "Albus woke me up and said I had to get you. He didn't tell me why either." Kiki appeared at the door holding Severus' robes. He rolled out of bed and slipped it on. With a nod to Minerva, they were gone to the hospital wing.

Albus met them smiling at the door. "I know it's early, but there's someone here who wants to see you," he said. He led the parents to a faraway bed (there were some students who had injured themselves on contraband Weasley products in the wing already) where both Eden and Poppy where bustling over someone in the bed. They passed a sleeping Maxim, where they also saw a smiling Ace and Tonks. Once Poppy stepped back, Kiki gasped and rushed the bed.

"Mama! Papa!" Madison called out as Kiki lifted her daughter out of the bed. "I missed you!"

"We missed you, too, sweetie," Kiki said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "I missed you so much. But where's Sam?"

Madi shrugged. "I went to the potty since I felt the urge," the girl explained. "And then there was a lotta noise outside so I stayed in the potty. I heard Sammy sc'eaming but then it got quiet. I stayed in the potty till Uncle Ace and Aunt Dora re'cued me!"

Ace nodded. "They must've been tipped off. We think Lucius' new wife was in town and found out. They cleared out. But we're going to find them—Riley thinks they may have used an illegal emergency portkey. We'll find them, we promise."

Severus nodded as he kissed his daughter. "Thanks for Madi right now," he said. He then turned to Poppy and Eden. "Can we take her back downstairs? I think she wants her own bed now."

"Certainly," Poppy said. "I'll give Lucius one thing. He hasn't hurt any of the children. Madison was bathed and fed."

"Bathed?" Severus and Kiki asked. Even Albus, Ace and Tonks looked concerned. "Who bathed her?" Severus demanded.

"Sammy, Jamie and Lily," came his response. "The house elves dew our baths and we hadda wash alone." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we go home?"

"Yes," Kiki said, handing her daughter to her husband. Madison was starting to fall back asleep now that she was in the safety of her father's arms. "Thank you. Thank you all for Madison. She renews the hope we'll find Sam and everyone else."

* * *

Sirius was taking a coffee break in between his classes at the Auror academy when Harry showed up. All students stopped and watched as the academy's most famous graduate walked up to his godfather. Sirius smiled and hugged Harry before the two went into his office. The door hadn't even closed when they heard the whispers begin. The two rolled their eyes. "So, Harry, what brings you here?" 

"They did the raid last night," Harry said. Sirius looked up. "They were tipped off and fled. We're still trying to track them." Sirius nodded and sighed. "But there is good news—Tonks and Ace found Madison in a bathroom. She had gone in the middle of the night and the noise from the evacuation kept her in there."

"At least some good came from this. I'm sure Severus and Kiki are thrilled," Sirius said. "But what about the other children?"

"Judging from the condition Madison was found in, they are taking care of them. Kiki brought Madi into the office so we could talk to her more. They were prisoners, but very well cared for prisoners. Lucius made sure house elves fed them and drew them baths. Narcissa left them clothes and brushes. She also gave them books, according to Madi, but Lucius took them away," Harry explained.

Sirius laughed. "Lucius doesn't understand children," he said. "I'm sure our children are given him a run for his money."

"Madi says they are," Harry said, smiling. Sirius laughed again.

* * *

A/N: It's Hell—I mean Tech—Week for my school's production of "Rumors" and I'm running the lights. Should be fun. Luckily, there aren't many light cues to worry about. I think registration for Spring term is coming up and I'm making plans to take a class for a few weeks in London. (Yay! You think I'll run into anyone from HP?) Well, thanks again to my reviewers: 

blind-bella: Welcome to the fold! Don't worry, my stories are so much better than studying. Trust me. I have two tests tomorrow and look what I'm doing—posting! As I said, I'm thinking of doing a story about Sam when she's older (which is seriously a great possibility) but only after I do at least one story for another category. I really started writing in Broadway fanfiction and got sucked into HP. We'll see.

SarahtheBardess: You are quite dead on about Lucius and Sam. Yes, the kids will be sad they missed the Welcoming Feast and the kids have been gone about two, almost three, weeks. I love Molly Potter, she's just so adorable! I think this answered one of your questions—this starts the plot bunny that won't let me go. (Pushes giant rabbit with Remus' pitchfork) Rawlins is three, almost four, but is slightly more mature for his age. Probably comes from having the twins for sisters! If that's what you hope for between Sam and Lucius, you'll like this plot bunny!

Well, I got to go and attempt to study for my French test tomorrow before having to eat dinner and running to the theatre for rehearsal. And hoping that my CD player doesn't start protesting and telling me to take my "Songs for a New World" CD out. Jason Robert Brown is a genius!--Mac


	13. A New World

Chapter 13:

Lily was the first one to awaken in the new house. She noticed she was in a large circular bed with five others. Jamie and Rawlins surrounded her while the Black brothers were still sound asleep on the other side. She was worried about the Snape sisters since there was more than enough room for them to also be in the bed. She figured that Sam must've already been up and slipped out of bed without disturbing anyone. She walked over to the door, praying that their captors continued their tradition of not locking the doors. They didn't. Lily was stuck inside.

But then the Lupin girl noticed that the room had a ventilation system. She walked over to the vent and pried it open since the thing was loose. She crawled into the system to the other side and popped out in the hallway. She looked in all the open rooms on her floor, but there were no signs of the Snape daughters anywhere. Lily climbed back into the vents and crawled around to see if she could find the adults. Maybe they could tell her what was going on, even if they didn't realize it.

Lily finally found the adults and she laid low, waiting and hoping they would reveal something. She saw Fudge stand up and wondered why she couldn't locate Lucius Malfoy. "I am now in charge," Fudge announced. "As you all noticed, both Narcissa and Lucius are missing."

"So, why are you in charge?" someone asked.

"Because when this started, Lucius said that if anything happened to him, I was to continue on. We'll lie low for a few days before I send a note to the parents with some demands. Keep up the contact. Now, are the children safely locked away?"

"Absolutely," another man said. "All five of them."

"FIVE!" a group yelled. Even Fudge looked nervous as did Lily. That meant both Snape girls were missing. "Five, you idiot, we started out with seven. Who do we have?"

"Well, we have those twins, their brother and the two other brothers," the first man ticked off.

"We're missing Samantha and Madison Snape," another said. "Who was carrying them?"

"I was originally carrying Samantha, but then Lucius took her. And before he cast a sleep charm on her, she was screaming about a bathroom. The little girl was actually telling us we were forgetting her little sister. I hope that brat didn't say too much when rescued," a large man said.

Fudge shook his head. "I doubt it, Lestrange," he said. "Madison is only two years old and locked herself in a bathroom. She probably knows very little compared to her parents."

Satisfied, Lily quietly crawled back to her room. By the time she got back, everyone else was up and she knew they would have questions. She crawled out of the vent and faced the group. "We're locked in," she started, "but can get out using the vents. Don't tip off the adults." They all nodded. "Our parents must've found us and came to get us, but the adults were tipped off. But little Madi was accidentally left behind."

"So Madi safe?" James asked. Lily nodded. "What 'bout Sam?"

"Yeah, Lil, where's Sam?"

"Apparently, when we left, Lucius Malfoy was holding her. He's now missing, as well as Narcissa Fudge," Lily said. Everyone looked at each other, suddenly concerned for their friend.

"He's not going to hurt her," Jamie suddenly said. "I think he's puzzled by her."

"But she's still with him and not us. Or her sister," Giachi said. Everyone nodded.

"Poor Sam," Rawlins replied, leaning on his hands which were resting on the head rest.

* * *

Severus rolled over and his arm bumped into something small and warm. He opened his eye a crack to see Kiki stroking Madison's hair. Their little daughter was lying between them in bed. "What's the matter?" he asked, sitting up a bit.

"When I went to go feed Garret, she was crying in her sleep. She was confused and disoriented, calling out for Sam. I went and comforted her, telling her she was home and had nothing to be scared of. But then she said she couldn't sleep alone just yet, so I brought her here. You don't mind, do you?" Kiki asked, concerned.

"Of course not. We'll do whatever it takes to make Madi better, right?" Kiki smiled and settled back down into bed. Severus also lay down and let Madison curl up next to him before falling back to sleep. The next thing he knew, his alarm clock was ringing. "Why couldn't it be Saturday?" he murmured, rolling over to turn it off.

"That's tomorrow, dear," his wife muttered, also stretching. "Then we'll have the whole weekend to ourselves and little Madi and Garret." Kiki motioned to their toddler, who was still sleeping in their bed. "Should we move her?"

"I'll bring her to the couch, that way she won't really wake up alone," Severus replied while changing. Once his robes were on, he lifted his daughter out of bed and carried her to the couch. He walked over to her room to grab a pillow and her teddy bear. His next stop was her sister's room, which he hadn't been in since the two girls were kidnapped.

Severus slowly opened the door to find the lavender colored room still dark. He lit one of the candles as he approached his daughter's made bed. He was magically enlarging his emblem blanket as she grew, never really wanting to separate her from it. Now, the blanket was tucked around her bed, clashing slightly with the pale blue sheets underneath and on her pillow. Her Gryffindor lion, Leo, sat in between her pillows. He didn't know why, but she loved that lion. But now, he pulled up the blanket and walked out of the room quickly. Severus returned to the living room and draped the blanket over his sleeping daughter.

Kiki was holding Garret in the kitchen while watching him. Severus walked back and sat down at the table, head in hands. She knew he loved all their children, but he and Sam had a special bond that she really couldn't explain. She had a theory about Samantha being a form of redemption to her husband, but she wasn't sure if that was all the bond was about. She balanced her son while pouring two cups of coffee, which she then levitated over to the kitchen table. "We'll find her," she told him. "Samantha will be home soon enough." Severus smiled and took the coffee before heading towards his office.

* * *

Once again, everyone was gathered at the Black house for an Order meeting. Mrs. Jennings decided to go out for a walk to give them some privacy. Alida, Arden, Garret and Molly slept in a small playpen set up in the parlor while Madison played dolls with Susan Weasley and little Maxim watched, clutching his teddy bear. The adults sat around talking, waiting for Albus to call the meeting to order. He in turn was waiting for Bianca to return from the news room. She fell out of the fireplace, but was standing before anyone could help her up. She stormed over to the main table and threw down a piece of paper before stalking away. With a huff, she plopped herself down on her husband's lap.

"What is it?" Ace asked carefully, not wanting to inflict the wrath of Bianca Mary Black on him. She did have access to that Spatula of Death Sirius was so afraid of.

"What is it?" she asked. "It is tomorrow's lead story. Three guesses who wrote it?"

"Evelyn Wita," Tonks and Riley responded at the same time. Bianca nodded.

Kiki hesitantly picked up the piece of paper. "So, what did she write about us now?" she asked.

"Oh, it's not about you and Severus. It's about Remus," Bianca replied.

"Me?" Remus asked. "What about me? That I'm a werewolf?"

"A specific werewolf," Bianca replied. "The Shire Werewolf."

"The werewolf who terrified the English countryside for three years back in the late eighties?" Harmony asked. "Impossible."

"Indeed," Remus said, taking the article from Kiki. "They think I did it? I wasn't in any of those places during the time. I was here in London, trying to hold down a job. Any job. So, I couldn't be the Shire Werewolf."

"Of course not. The Shire Werewolf's reign of terror was ended because he was killed by a werewolf hunter. Who is now in Azkaban for being a Deatheater," Dumbledore said.

Kiki threw up her arms. "So we can't count on him to disprove that Remus is the Shire Werewolf."

"You don't deserve this, Remus," Hermione said, shaking her head. "You've been a law abiding wizard—mostly—and are a war hero."

Remus shot her a look. "Thank you. I think," he said.

"We'll just have to do damage control," Harmony said. "Bink, you told them that Madi's back?"

"Running underneath the 'Remus is the Shire Werewolf' story tomorrow," Bianca said. "Not that anyone is really going to see it."

"We'll deal with it later. Right now, we need to deal with where Lucius took the other children," Dumbledore said, ending the furor.

"We know they portkeyed out of England," Ace replied. "But we don't know where. And we're picking up the magical residue of at least one other portkey so someone else portkeyed out of there as well."

"Or together. Large group, more than one portkey," Riley replied.

Tonks spoke up. "We don't know how many people are working with Lucius. It could be a small group or large group," she said. Everyone else nodded and started to debate how large Malfoy's group really was.

In the meantime, a large owl swooped into the house and collided right with Ron's head. "Oww," he said, rubbing the spot while his wife shoved him and called him a big baby. The letter was addressed to Sirius and Bianca, the former hesitantly took the letter. "It's probably Malfoy letting us know he remained one step ahead of us," Ron said.

Severus shook his head. "Malfoy still has his money from Canada and would use an eagle rather than a large owl," he said. "Something's not right."

"It's not from Malfoy, it's from Fudge," Sirius responded.

"Mutiny?" Severus questioned. Sirius shook his head and passed it off to Dumbledore to read.

"To Sirius and Bianca Black,

"As you can see, the Auror raid was unsuccessful at best. You may have gotten one Snape back, but we still have your sons. Therefore, we still hold some demands. I, Cornelius Fudge, am now in charge of the operation as Lucius Malfoy has deserted us. All of Malfoy's previous demands are now null and void. I have new demands on behalf of my supporters.

"The current Minister of Magic will issue pardons for anyone associated with Fudge's Army and for a list of Deatheaters I will provide when he contacts me. Second, he will announce his immediate retirement and I will be reinstated as Minister. Next, all heads of the departments will be asked to leave as I will be filling them. Ace Michaelson will also yield his position as chief Auror to Patrick Mandola.

"Lastly, your response to these demands are to be delivered to Jackson Herrington at the Hog's Head by Harmony Anderson-Lupin. If you give in, your children will be returned to you at the same place they were abducted from. If you don't, we will keep them. We won't harm your annoying brats of sons, though, but we won't return them either. Sincerely, Cornelius Fudge, Soon-to-be-Minister of Magic."

Everyone sat there, jaws nearly on the floor. Mrs. Jennings, having returned from her walk, took a quick peak in and then decided to go sit in her room for a long while. The minute her bedroom door closed, the ability to speak returned to some Order members. "Lucius has left them?" Kiki asked. "He just abandoned them for no good reason?"

"He knows that with the Aurors on his trail, it's only a matter of time. He's preserving himself. I wouldn't be surprised if that other portkey you all detected was him getting the hell outta dodge," Severus said.

"One, we gotta stop showing you old muggle American movies. Two, Cornelius Fudge is now in charge? How can this be?" Bianca said. Meanwhile, Moody had fallen over from laughing too hard and Ron was trying to help him up.

Harmony was shaking at the thought of having to put up with her old enemy and constant suitor Jackson. The last time they had met was at the Final Battle when he and Patrick Mandola had dragged her and Kiki out of the safety of the Shrieking Shack. Before that, he had triggered her labor with the twins when Lily wasn't turned around fully. He was the last person on earth Harmony wanted to see, let alone talk to. Remus put a protective arm around her and held her close. "Albus, is there another way we could contact Jackson without having to send Harmony?" he asked.

"There is, there is. We'll send Tonks disguised as Harmony to meet Jackson. And then she can arrest him. Maybe he'll know something," Albus responded.

"Can we get our letters from Hogwarts? He'll definitely have written to us as well," Kiki pleaded to Albus. He nodded and flooed Dobby. Within minutes, the house elf returned with only one envelope in his hand. "Just one?" Kiki asked.

"That is only letter Dobby finds, Mizzuz Snape," Dobby replied.

"That's okay," Kiki replied before turning on her husband. "Why wouldn't we get a letter? The Lupins got one and the Blacks got one, why didn't we? What if they hurt Sam? Oh gods, I hope they didn't hurt my baby!" She flung herself into her husband's waiting arms.

* * *

A/N: Tech Week is over and the show went fine! I only ended up doing lights for the Saturday night and Sunday afternoon shows, but all the alumni were up for the Saturday show. It was great to see all the theatre alumni from last year again! I'm (almost) all aboard to go to London (yay!) and I still have to make my schedule for next semester (boo!). Well, anyway, thanks to all my reviewers:

SarahtheBardess: Half-cocked. That's what I wrote, right? Where are they? I thought I wrote it down…oops. Well, you'll find out soon. Oh man, that's a great plot bunny, but you see mine was different. Severus and Kiki taught Madi well. Oh, and for my favorite line, you already responded to it. It was the "Dumbledore was allowed to procreate more than once with Minerva McGonagall!" line from Lucius.

cerzee: Nothing to worry about, I understand about chaotic weeks. Aww, thanks! I'm glad you started to read it, even if you thought it was just a romance. And that I got you hooked.

Oh, incase anyone cared about the friend whom I let borrow my characters…she isn't posting. You have just been saved. Trust me. I tried to help her and told her she couldn't just jump into a story without any exposition. And then she shoved it all down our throat. _Sighs. _Anyway, if anyone's seen those clips for the new Disney show "Johnny and the Sprites"…isn't it awesome? And it's for preschoolers. –Mac


	14. Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 14:

"Quiet! We don't want them to know what we're doing."

"Jamie, I don't want to know what we're doing."

"Rawlins, either turn around or shut up!" Jamie snapped at her brother while they were crawling through the vents. "Send Lily then. She'll be more willing to do it."

"That's what I wanted in the first place. But you said I had the right sized hands. So now what?"

"So shut up," Jamie hissed. She continued to lead her small party through the ventilation system till they reached the main fan. She motioned for Giachi to take out the bucket full of ash they found during their search of the upper floor rooms. He passed them to Rawlins to set them off and then carefully threw them into the main fan. Once all were thrown, they crawled quickly down the vents back to their room.

Four of the children began giggling when they heard the commotion from the rooms the ash would've hit. Sounds of stomping was heard on the staircase and the children knew they were in for a visit. "Looks like you did it now," Rawlins said.

"It looks more like we're not the children this time," Lily said as the door opened. Jolene Malfoy walked in, face on the verge of turning purple from anger while black from the soot. Fudge walked in after, none too happy either.

"You little brats!" Jolene cried. "How Lucius put up with you, I don't know! But I tell you this, you will be sorry. No dinner. And that's that!" With that, Fudge pulled her back as she continued to fume.

"No dinner! Way to go, Jamie!" Lily groaned. "We've never missed a meal before."

Rawlins plopped down on the bed. "Lucius was nicer to us than his wife," he said. "Now what do we do?"

"We stop sitting around, waiting for our parents to save us," Giachi replied. Everyone looked at him. "Look, our parents love us and are probably spending every minute they can trying to find us. But now we're in danger and it could take fo'eva for them to find us. We have to save us. Not them. Us."

The other four looked at him, but then Jamie spoke up. "Okay, you're right. So, since this is your idea, how do we do it?"

Giachi shrugged and sighed. "I wish Sam were here. She would know what to do."

"Well, while you four think, I'm going to go find out if they plan to feed us breakfast as well." With that, Lily climbed back into the vent systems.

She crawled around, but ended up turned around because of the left over ash. Lily crawled and crawled till she popped open a vent to let out some of the soot. She found herself outside the house, facing a grassy plain all around. She crawled out and kept herself hidden among the tall grass. On one side, the plain ended in a cliff that over looked the sea. On the other, she could see a road. She walked over and read the sign. She memorized the name of the town and walked back to the vent. She closed it behind her and crawled back to her room.

"I found it!" she said, startling her roommates. "I found our way out. There's a vent that leads outside. And there's a road to a nearby town. We can go there and get help!"

Jamie looked thoughtful. "What's the name of the town, Lil?" she asked. Lily told her and watched as her sister opened a cabinet to pull out a book. She looked through it and smiled. "This book lists every magical town in Europe. That one is in here in Portugal? Well, someone should be able to speak English, right? We go and tell who we are, they are bound to know. Or at least we can contact the Ministry."

"Good idea, one p'oblem. Th'adults are going to notice all of us gone. They'll come looking and catch up wit us," Rawlins replied.

"Kid's gotta point. So now what?"

Giachi had an idea. "We send Rawlins," he said. "We can cover him. We'll have to be quiet. P'etend the no dinner thing taught us a lesson."

"True. The men dealing with us aren't too bright. We can fool them," Jamie said. "So, when do we put this idea into work?"

Lily sat down next to Rawlins. "So, you think you could do this?" she asked her brother. "You think you could be our knight in shining armor?" Rawlins nodded.

"Thanks," Lily replied but shook her head. "I should go. I'm older," she said.

"And more likely to be spotted," Jamie argued. Lily nodded. "Good. We're agreed--Rawlins is perfect to go."

"Leave the curtains opened so we cansend Rawlins out at dawn," Lily said. "The adultswon't be up but the sun will be. He should get there by noon."

* * *

Jackson Herrington had been keeping a low profile for six years. He had walked with Fudge into the Final Battle and then snuck into Hogsmeade to help capture Harmony Lupin. His plan when he saw the twins weren't with her was to take her away from the field with him, but she had jumped the minute she saw her husband. He snorted as he picked up the _Daily Prophet _and read the day's headline: "War Hero Really Shire Werewolf." Having worked in the Ministry, he knew that Remus Lupin wasn't the Shire Werewolf, but maybe it would convince Harmony to finally come over to him. Of course, his life wasn't as great as it was before the fall of Voldemort. Jack was one of the people who hadn't benefited from the end of the war. He was a fugitive and therefore had to live as one. His financials were strained and he was working in a small store by a magical community. 

When Fudge had contacted him after so long, Jack was naturally hesitant to join in the foolhardy plan. Until he heard about the children and realized that the families would do anything to get their pride and joys back. Including giving Fudge the Minister of Magic job, in which Jack could return to the Department of Mysteries again. Or if all else failed, they could try a monetary bribe. That would work for him. That, and the agreement of Harmony to join him again. Which Jack didn't tell Fudge, why risk the idiot to stop his plan of using the kidnapped children to his own end? He smiled and waited for his obsession to walk in.

Harmony walked in, cloaked and kept her head down. But Jack recognized her blonde hair and blue eyes immediately. She walked over to his table and sat down, still keeping her head up. "Jack," she said, never really meeting his eyes, but scanning the crowd.

"Harmony," he said, reaching for her hand. She jerked it away, but he could see her engagement ring and wedding band. "I still see you are married to the Shire Werewolf?"

"Remus isn't him and you know it, Jackson," Harmony shot back. "Look, can we get on with it. This place makes me nervous."

Jack started to stroke her hand. "Now, now, we still have some things to talk about. After all, we haven't seen each other for six years. How's your life?"

"How's my life? How dare you," Harmony said. "You're here to find out if we're accepting the bribe to get our children back and you want to know how my life has been? How dare you."

"Fine, fine, don't cause a scene. This isn't the sort of place to draw attention to yourself. So, are you accepting the ransom?"

"No, of course not," Harmony replied. "We'll try to get our children back through any means but that. Hell will have to form a hockey team before Cornelius Fudge is re-instated as Minister."

Jack shook his head but motioned for Harmony to lean in. "Look, I can get your children back for you if you do one thing," he said. "Either run away and marry me or give me one thousand galleons."

Harmony looked disgusted. "Neither, you worm," she hissed. "Now, you will walk out with me, understood? Or I'll hex you right here."

"Fine," Jack said, downing the last of his drink. He paid his tab and followed Harmony outside of the Hog's Head. With that, Harmony dropped her cloak. The blonde hair became spiky pink hairand she suddenly hadbright green eyes. It wasn't Harmony he had been talking to, but one of those damn Aurors. He cursed as other Aurors arrested him and brought him in.

"I know nothing," Jack said for what he thought was the millionth time. "All I know is that Fudge has the kidnapped children and asked me to meet with the ransom demand. The only thing I demanded was that Harmony do it. And he didn't know about my other plan. That was on my own."

"So," Ace replied. "You don't know where Fudge is keeping the children? Do you know how many people are with Fudge?"

"I don't know where Fudge is and I only saw about five or six people with Fudge, but I think there were more."

"Thank you. Take him to Azkaban," Ace said, waving his hand. He walked out to his office, where Tonks was returning Harmony's rings to her. "He knows nothing. It was an out of the blue thing. This just confirms that Fudge is out of the country if he needed someone in the country to receive the demands." Harmony and Remus sighed and walked out.

* * *

The early morning light awoke the five children as planned. They were hungry from not having dinner, but Jamie quickly crawled to the kitchen where she was able to pick up a banana for Rawlins to eat on the road. "Remember, stay on the road till you get to the city. If you get a bad feeling off anyone, get off but lay low. Don't continue moving until the bad feeling's gone," she instructed. Rawlins nodded and followed Lily to the outside. 

Lily walked out and led Rawlins to the road. "Be careful," she said, hugging her brother. "You're very brave for doing this. I wish I could go, but you're small enough to miss."

"No worries," Rawlins responded. "I get help. We go home."

"Exactly," Lily said. "Good luck." With that, Rawlins started walking down the road, munching on his banana. Lily watched till he disappeared and then returned to the room. Jamie was listening at the door while Giachi put pillows by Rawlins' sleeping place.

"Someone's coming!" Jamie said, backing up from the door. She plopped down, crossed-legged, in front of the door as Lestrange opened it. "Good morning, sir." Lestrange grunted as he placed down a tray full of food. "Thank you, sir," Jamie replied as the man closed the door.

A few minutes later, both Jolene Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge returned to find the four eating. "Where's the fifth?" Jolene asked.

"Still sleeping, ma'am," Giachi replied. "He was sick. P'obably f'om no dinner."

"We learned our lesson, Mrs. Malfoy, Minister Fudge," Lily replied. "And we're all sorry. Rawlins, too. We'll be good from now on."

Jolene smirked. "I told Lucius all you needed was a little discipline of the denying food kind. He said that was too cruel. Looks like I was right." With that, she turned around and walked back out, followed by a glowing Fudge. The four breathed sighs of relief and hoped they could hold off Mrs. Malfoy until the rescue party came for them. Things seemed to be looking up when a house elf appeared to collect their breakfast tray. They would know better than to question their "young masters."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rawlins made it to the small town shortly after noon, as Lily had predicted. The banana wasn't enough to hold the small boy since he hadn't eaten the night before and hadn't had anything to drink. He was feeling poorly and looked woozy. He reached the town fountain and immediately passed out. Kindly villagers took in the poor boy and cared for him, magically providing nourishment and fluids in hopes to revive him. "It's a good thing he came in today and not tonight," the attending medi-wizard told his nurse. "It's a full moon and he would've been an easy target for that werewolf nearby."

* * *

Madison Snape once again was asleep in her parents' bed, curled up next to her mother. Her teddy bear was clutched tight against the toddler's little body. Kiki had just crawled back into bed after feeding Garret when the baby began crying again. Severus woke up and said he would handle the newborn so his wife could go back to sleep. The man felt it was the baby's first cold once he felt his son's forehead and looked up the proper dosage of pepper up for an infant. Once Garret was given the potion, he calmed down considerably in his father's arms. As the baby boy drifted back off to sleep, Severus sat in a chair to watch his sleeping wife and daughter. 

He felt a tug watching his wife place an arm around their daughter as she rolled over. The only thing missing, to him, was his other daughter sleeping either next to her sister or to Kiki. Severus looked down at Garret as he closed his eyes, remembering sitting up with Sam when she was a baby. She was such a light sleeper and he was usually up to tend to her. Kiki never really knew how light a sleeper Samantha really was until his first trip away from his family to tie up some loose ends for Albus. It had hurt being so far away from his little family, Severus remembered, and he was happy to return. Even to Kiki yelling at him for never telling her about Sam's sleeping troubles. Severus didn't care; they helped him bond with his eldest daughter even more. He kissed Garret's forehead as he renewed his vow to find Samantha and bring her home.

* * *

As her husband watched her, Kiki rolled over as her inner eye took over her dreams. A silver cloud brushed over her thoughts and a dream began: 

_Kiki was a ghost on the platform of the tube. But it wasn't the British underground system as there were signs that called it the "subway" and for card like things known as "metrocards." Kiki tried to put her knowledge to work and realized she was in America. Now, where in America and why did those trains look familiar? _

_Then it struck her. It was nearly twenty-five years later, but Kiki remembered the trains from her trip to New York City with Severus. She smiled and wondered why she was back here. Was her inner eye playing tricks on her in her very stressed and emotional state? That would be cruel!_

_Then Kiki saw a familiar face in the crowds. What was Lucius Malfoy doing walking through a crowded Manhattan subway station? She followed him onto the train he boarded. It was crowded, but she found Lucius quickly. It was bizarre to see Lucius Malfoy dressed as a muggle businessman, his long blonde hair shorter than Kiki remembered but still in a ponytail. He was holding someone's hand, but someone blocked Kiki's view._

_Then the person moved and Kiki could see Lucius' companion. Next to the Malfoy sat a young girl, about her Samantha's age, that looked like she could be Draco's little sister. Her long blonde hair was braided and tied off with a red bow and her grey eyes darted about the train, taking it in all around them. She wore a school uniform: a short-sleeved buttoned down shirt underneath a grey and red plaid jumper. White, lacy anklets rested neatly on top of polished black Mary-Janes. She wore a gold locket around her neck and a black backpack prevented her from sitting all the way back in the seat._

_"So, Serena, are you excited to be starting school?" Lucius asked. The little girl, Serena, nodded. "Good. I'm sure you'll make Mommy and me proud."_

_"Of course, Daddy," Serena answered. The pair's stop came and they got off. Kiki tried to follow, but her inner eye pulled her out. Blackness surrounded Kiki as she wondered what it meant and why did she see Lucius in New York with a daughter? _

* * *

A/N: It's time to make our Spring semester schedules and I just did mine last night, which my advisor signed off on earlier! Yeah, just waiting for the Abroad program to process my Shakespeare course so I know if I have conflicting classes (hopefully not). This weekend's Mid-Semester break, so I'm going home tomorrow! Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers: 

SarahtheBardess: I went to the International Spy Museum in Washington DC over the summer and one of their exhibits is to see how quietly you can crawl through a ventilation duct while people are talking below. Sarah, are you somehow sneaking into my dorm room and reading my story ahead of time? Really. Lucius, Narcissa and Sam are so special, they don't have to share time with the other kidnapped kids. I love the Spatula of Death…that has to be the best of my running jokes. The owl mistook Ron's head for a stop sign and couldn't break on time.

Takeri: I do try to go over each chapter before I put it up since this written as a larger work and I copy and paste the sections. I do use Spell Check, but there's only so much it can do. If you want to point such things out so I don't make the mistakes in the future, my e-mail address is on my profile page. I also want to make sure you aren't confusing the baby talk with improper spelling/grammar since that is done on purpose. And you read Elaborate Lives in one day? Did you eat? Go to the bathroom? Sleep? I mean, ELI is 30+ chapters as is ELII and this one is still growing!

cerzee: I gave a little hint of that above. Malfoy knew that if he left, the group wouldn't last much longer which is why he left Fudge in charge. Why deny the inevitable? Wita will get hers…trust me.

Anyway, Halloween is fast approaching. I have my costume and my college is putting on "Rocky Horror." My suitemates and I want to go to the midnight showing…should be fun! Mac


	15. Neville Saves the Day

A/N1: Portuguese: "Sir, the toddler is up! He is speaking, but he only speaks English. We don't understand a word he is saying!" Roughly.

* * *

Chapter 15:

Moony kept walking through the rooms, even though Remus kept telling his wolf form the pups were gone. Harmony came out of Alida's room as she watched him continue pacing. "Why don't you spend the night in here?" she asked, pointing to the little bed she set up. Moony nudged her hand with his nose and she threw her arms around the wolf. She buried her face into his fur before pulling back. "It might be more calming if you spend the night near your pup instead of searching for the missing ones." The wolf whined and walked over to the crib, sniffing at the young girl lying inside. Harmony smiled and moved into the master bedroom. She got ready for bed and climbed under the covers.

The chambers were quiet. The only thing shattering the stillness of the night was the soft treads of four paws. Remus had finally convinced Moony that three of his pups were gone and the wolf was upset. What calmed him down was another feeling in the chambers the wolf could pick up on. It wasn't coming from Alida since the pup was too young to feel such grief. Moony pushed everything aside when he realized his mate was in distress. So, Moony made his way into the bedroom to where Harmony was sleeping and jumped on the bed. He curled around her and laid his head on her stomach. She smiled slightly in her sleep and placed her hand atop of his head. Whatever little comfort he could give her, he was going to.

As the sun began to rise, Moony reluctantly left Harmony's side to go transform back. A few minutes later, a tired Remus stumbled back into the bedroom. His wife was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Morning," he said, climbing underneath the covers next to her. She looked over at him and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked, holding the spot where she kissed him. She merely smiled and snuggled back down into the bed. He shook his head and placed his head on the pillow, snaking an arm around Harmony. She let him pulled her close and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you. Both of you," she whispered.

"Both of us?"

"Yes. You and Moony," she whispered back, yawning before falling back asleep. Remus smiled and drifted off to sleep. He brushed his lips against her forehead before fully succumbing to sleep.

* * *

"Ma! Papa's in the fireplace," Bianca called, adjusting Arden's position on her hip. Patrick Jennings face was floating amongst the green flames as his wife hurried from the kitchen to talk to him.

"Bianca, darling, could you finish the dishes?" Giacinta asked, kneeling down.

"Certainly. Sirius, can you take Arden for me?" Bianca asked her own husband, who was sitting down reading the new paper Giacinta had brought home for her daughter. Sirius put the paper down and reached his arms out for his daughter. Bianca plopped Arden down on her father's lap as Sirius kissed his wife's cheek. Arden made herself comfortable as Sirius continued to read the paper. Bianca turned to the kitchen.

Giacinta wrapped up the conversation with her husband with a stern warning. "Now, remember to use the coasters when your Quidditch buddies come over," she said.

"Yes, dear. Love you, Bianca, Arden. See you around, Sirius," Patrick called before leaving the fireplace. Giacinta stood up and sighed.

Sirius picked up on it and turned to his mother-in-law. "Miss him?" he asked.

"Amazingly. Even after so many years of marriage," Giacinta replied. She and Sirius watched as Arden yawned again. "But I'm needed here. I'll put Arden to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"No problem. Now, say goodnight to your father," Mrs. Jennings said, waiting for Arden to kiss Sirius on the cheek. She picked her little granddaughter up and detoured so Bianca could kiss Arden goodnight. Bianca sat down on the armrest of Sirius' chair as her mother went upstairs to the little girl's nursery.

"So, did you check out this new paper?" Sirius asked his wife. Bianca groaned as she slid on to his lap. She buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then?"

"I can't make this decision now! Why did my mother dump this on me? I'm stressed, emotional, tired. I'm not getting enough sleep at night and I'm haunted by night and day mares. I don't want to choose a new job now; I want my baby boys back!" Bianca cried into Sirius' shirt.

He rubbed her hair. "Then you just focus on finding James and Giachi. Don't worry about this paper. And maybe getting Severus to make you a dreamless sleep potion because I don't want you to get sick," he said, kissing the back of her neck. Bianca giggled a little and rested there a little longer.

* * *

All Neville Longbottom wanted to do was get the special herbs he needed and get back to England. His wife had just given birth to their son, Frank, and the last place the man wanted to be was in Portugal. But the herb was important in his quest to cure the Unforgivables and have his parents understand who their grandson was. Not the blank stares that Alice and Frank gave the baby when Neville visited them with the boy after Luna gave birth.

Unfortunately for Neville, there was only one medi-wizard who spoke fluent enough English. So, he was stuck in the man's office while he tended his patients. Finally, the healer appeared. "So sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Longbottom," the wizard said. He handed the herbs over to Neville. "Here. I hope you and your team are successful. The cure would be greatly needed and appreciated."

"I know. Thank you," Neville said, getting ready to leave when a nurse ran into the room. She stopped to catch her breath before speaking rapidly to the medi-wizard.

"Senhor, toddler est acima. Ele est speaking, mas ele somente fal inglês. Nós poss não compreend um palavra ele dig!" The medi-wizard stood up and dismissed the nurse.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Longbottom, but my nurse has just informed me that a young patient of mine is up but only speaks English. Would you like to come? Maybe you could also help," he said. Neville agreed and followed him.

* * *

Rawlins was trying his best to tell the people where his sisters and friends were, but nothing was going to work. No one around him understood a word he was saying and vice versa. "Please! You hafta help my sisters and friends! Please!" Rawlins cried. The nurses and other healers were trying to keep him calm until the English speaker healer arrived. Neville entered the room shortly after the medi-wizard. "Ne'ille!" the boy cried.

"Oh my Merlin! This is Rawlins Lupin, the son of a good friend of mine. He was kidnapped and taken out of England with five others," Neville explained to the medi-wizard. "Rawlins, if I get your Aunt Dora and Uncle Ace out here, would you be able to bring us to the others?" he asked the boy. Rawlins nodded and Neville went to floo the British Ministry.

* * *

"We are Aurors from the British Ministry. The Portugal Ministry is letting us in here," Ace called through the door that had been crashed open. "We are entering the premise." The small group stalked through the entrance of the villa. "Okay, Dora, you take Ron and go check for the kids. Kingsley, Harry, you two are with me." The small group split.

The kidnappers were all eating their breakfast, way in the back. The three Aurors had taken them by surprise. Cornelius Fudge sat there, looking like a fish. Portuguese Aurors, leant by the country's ministry when they heard about the kidnappings, took out each kidnapper. There were fifteen in all, a mixture of Fudge's Army members and Deatheaters. Patrick Mandola was brought out but Ace first stopped him. "You know that Kiki never trusted you from the beginning and I kept defending you to her. And you've kept proving you didn't deserve it," Ace said. "How did you escape Azkaban?"

Mandola smirked. "I convinced the Ministry sentencing board that I was merely a misguided Auror and that I didn't deserve Azkaban. So they sent me to Canada," he replied. "Where they'll probably send me back to."

"Oh no," Ace replied. "You all are going to Azkaban. Including you, Mrs. Malfoy." He looked at Mrs. Malfoy, who was fuming at the whole situation. Ace walked over to her. "Canada says the kidnappings occurred here in Britain and are denying extradition."

"How could this have happened?" Jolene asked before she realized how. "Those little liars! They said that the Lupin boy was sick and that's why he wasn't coming out of bed! They snuck him out and then were on their best behavior so we wouldn't go snooping! And here I was thinking it was denying them dinner."

"And that statement, and any others given by the children, could warrant the Wizengamut to consider bringing back the abolished death sentence at most. At minimum, solitary confinement," Ace replied. "Everyone is appalled. Get them out of here!"

Tonks appeared at the doorframe. "We rescued them. They were upstairs and incredibly relieved to see me. We're getting them to Poppy, Eden and Ginny to examine." Ace smiled and went to leave. Tonks stopped them. "There were only four," she said.

* * *

Harry walked through the pressroom of the _Daily Prophet_, trying not to throw up as he passed Evelyn Wita's cubicle. He saw the back of his godfather's wife and hurried to catch up with her before she left. "Bianca! Wait!" he called. She turned around, grinning the ghost of a genuine smile. "I think you'll want to go to Hogwarts instead of home. Sirius is already there, as is your mother with Arden," he said. "I have to go finish some paperwork at the Ministry. You better go ahead." With that, he turned and left. Bianca's grin turned into a hopeful one as she turned to go.

"Mrs. Black, wait!" Evelyn Wita called out, running out of her cubicle. "If this has anything to do with the kidnappings, I would like to be there. After all, I am the one who broke the story, as well as other ones, and should be allowed to finish the story."

Bianca laughed hollowly. "You broke the story? You've written stories about us, which have been all lies! And you want to come to record the possibility of the happiness of those you lied about getting their children back? I think not!" Wita was spurting and about to defend herself when Bianca cut her off.

"You wrote lies about the Snapes. Yes, Severus was a Deatheater but became a spy for Dumbledore at the end of the first war. His loyalty was never questioned during the second one. Kiki was never a spy and was a member of the Order forever. Samantha was never a Deatheater and was never going to have to know that world. Remus Lupin was not, I repeat, not the Shire Werewolf. If you were a true journalist, you would've researched clearly and learned that he was here in London at the time. Oh, the real Shire Werewolf was killed. That's why his reign ended, but the killer is in Azkaban for being a Deatheater." She leaned over and picked up the day's issue. "And I didn't help Sirius out of Azkaban. I didn't meet him until three years after he did."

With that, Bianca tossed down the paper. "Good bye, Evelyn. And don't think you're getting this story," she said. She then flooed to Albus Dumbledore's office and ran to the hospital wing.

* * *

A knock disturbed Remus, who was napping on the couch with Alida. He sat up as Harmony answered the door. McGonagall stood there smiling. "I think you three would like to come to the hospital wing now," she said. Harmony and Remus looked at each other before running to the hospital wing. McGonagall walked behind, still smiling.

"Mommy!" James and Giachi cried as Bianca burst into the hospital wing. Bianca let out a sob of relief and embraced her boys. "Mommy, we missed you," Giachi said, kissing his mother's cheek. James did the same thing. Sirius put his arm around his wife, the other one holding their daughter. Arden hugged James, who was the closest to her before Giachi leaned over to hug his sister. Next, Giacinta picked up her grandsons, hugging them both. "Gwandma!" they said.

Harmony and Remus entered the hospital wing. Immediately, Remus felt both his legs weighed down. He looked and found his twin daughters holding on for dear life. He handed Alida over to her mother as Remus knelt down to hug Jamie and Lily. "Daddy!" they cried, hugging him tight around his neck. Harmony moved to the bed where Ginny was taking care of Rawlins. She sat down and hugged her son, who held on tightly. No one was letting anyone go.

"I missed you both so much," Remus whispered to his daughters, kissing their heads. He picked them up and carried them to their brother's bed. "I missed you too," he told Rawlins, hugging him. Lily and Jamie had already attached themselves to their mother who was brushing their hair down. Alida crawled underneath her father's arms and hugged her brother. "Now, I have all my pups back," Remus said, a little teary.

Bianca looked around. "Where's Kiki and Severus? Shouldn't they be up here, too?" Sirius held her hand as Harmony and Remus glanced the children over. It was then that all four parents came to a horrible realization.

"Why isn't Sam here?" Harmony asked, looking between Minerva, Ginny, Eden and Poppy. The three healers wouldn't say anything, but McGonagall did.

"Albus is with the Snapes. He'll explain everything to them. I'll tell you now," she said.

* * *

"Albus, what brings you down to our dungeons?" Kiki said, adjusting Madison on her hip. Albus smiled sadly in the doorframe. "Well, you can tell us when you're sitting comfortably on our couch. Severus! Bring out the tea, Albus is here!" With that, Albus sat down on their couch, Kiki sitting across from him with Madi on her lap. Severus brought out the tea tray and sat down in the seat next to his wife and daughter. Little Garret was asleep in his playpen next to Albus' side of the couch.

Albus poured himself a cup and had a sip. "Lemon drop?" he offered. The Snapes couldn't refuse the offer faster. "Oh well. I'm afraid I have good news and bad news for the two of you. First, the good news. Little Rawlins Lupin was rescued from a Portuguese hospital by Neville Longbottom. Ace and Tonks were able to rescue the others from a house nearby there."

Severus sighed. "Villa Serpentia," he said. "The Malfoy summer retreat."

"It's okay. We didn't know," Kiki said, patting her hand. "So, what's the bad news? When can we see Sam?"

Albus' sad smile turned into a frown. "That's the bad news. The only children rescued from Villa Serpentia were the Lupin girls and Black boys. They told us that Lucius disappeared, as we know, with Narcissa. And he was the last one seen holding Samantha. We're going to do anything to find them."

Kiki let out a sob and held Madison closer. Albus stood up and excused himself. Severus showed him out before returning to his hysterical wife. "Don't worry," he soothed. "I'll get our little girl back. I promise. Our entire family will be returned." Severus kissed Kiki's forehead before kissing Madison as well. The three sat there like that until Garret woke up crying.

* * *

A/N: Another week is over and so is the three day weekend known as mid-semester break. I had my sister's confirmation, where I was her sponsor. It was lovely and then my friend and I spent half of her party playing the Spongebob movie game for Gamecube. Little kids are coming trick or treating around my dorm tonight and this is the only time they are going, so we are going all out. My suitemates and I decorated bags of candy for them and we're wearing our costumes as well. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers:

SarahtheBardess: I love the little rhyme! I can't rhyme to save my life. Yes, Portugal. It was a coin flip between that and Spain. I think Azkaban will help a little with the whole "I-don't-like-you-Jack" thing. Thanks for the grammar tips! The person who reads these first doesn't do a good job at it—she just tells me it's wonderful. And we do think alike…I don't know if that is scary or not.

cerzee: Rawlins is the best knight in shining armor. I'll let you know a secret…it was originally supposed to be James but I figured he was too young.

Magnificent the Destroyer Lord: Welcome to the fold! Yes, they still have the test your alibis…I didn't do it because I didn't like any of the alibis they provided. I didn't use the lyncathropy gene, though in ELII, Remus and Harmony get the kids checked out. They may be carriers, but I'm still debating on that. And no, Remus wasn't the werewolf—they're in Portugal. No, I don't go to Keene State…I go to college in NY. Why? Do you and did they do "Rumors" as well?

Just to let you know, I said that before I do my story based on Sam I would do another fandom story. I've decided on the fandom—Beauty and the Beast. --Mac


	16. Christmas Will Exceed Our Finest Dreams

Chapter 16:

November was going well, for the most part. The children who had been kidnapped had adapted back to living with their parents. The parents were relieved that the captivity didn't do too much lasting damage, even if the children had been disoriented the first weeks back and hadn't wanted to be separated. It was Giachi's first year of proper schooling, handled by some of Hogwarts' teachers. He now sat in the back of Minerva's transfiguration's classroom with Jamie and Lily, working on arithmetic as she watched them. The Blacks were spending the night in the castle since Alida's birthday was soon and the Lupins wanted to celebrate it on the weekend. Minerva released the children and they went running down the hall, careful to bypass Filch.

The next day, the children ran around the Quidditch pitch under the supervision of their Grandpa Albus. The Lupins and the Blacks sat in the bleachers, quietly conversing. Minerva and Kiki, however, were taunting Severus on the spectacular loss of Slytherin to Gryffindor. He probably would've attacked them if Garret wasn't sleeping in his arms. Eventually, though, the taunting stopped and Minerva moved to stand next to her husband. Sirius and Remus had run out onto the field to play with their children, so Albus turned his attentions to the stands. Kiki had taken Garret from his father and was now talking with Bianca and Harmony. Severus just sat there, head resting on his hands, elbows on his knees, leaning forward to watch the children.

But Albus knew the man well enough to know Severus wasn't watching them. His mind was far away and his eyes were clouded over, he knew. Kiki had rejoiced with their friends when the other children were returned, safe and without much harm. Severus had shown up at each kidnapper's trial, smirking each time they were sentenced to solitary confinement in Azkaban. But Albus saw the sorrow in the man's eyes as each kidnapper always responded to "I don't know" to the question: "What happened to Samantha Snape?" Madison and Garret were loved deeply by their father and he was devoted to them completely, but everyone knew there was some connection between him and Samantha. That connection was blatantly obvious even if the other connections only Albus could see. He turned and saw one such connection as Lily grasped onto her father's leg. He smiled before turning back to his potion's master.

Severus was slipping back into the personality he had before Kiki returned and gave birth to Sam. Few students remembered the horror stories of Snape, the evil greasy bat of the dungeons, and those that knew were told by older siblings who had had him. Many of the students were shocked by their potion professor's change of temperament. He was snapping back at them more, deducting unreasonable amount of points for very trivial things, among other things. Students were now often heard conversing over what they had done wrong to cause such a change. Albus knew Kiki was unaware of her husband reverting back to his old self in the classroom because at home, he was still the gentle father and husband she had known these past seven years. As far as the Dumbledores and Lupins were concerned, that was how it was going to stay.

* * *

But it didn't. Two days later, that Monday, Severus Snape did something he hadn't done in eight years. He made a student cry. The third year Ravenclaw ran out of the room (with Professor Snape drawling, "That'll be twenty points from Ravenclaw, Miss Munch!") and right past Kiki, tears clearly streaming down her face. The Auror was coming home for some lunch and was quite surprised. She immediately tracked down her best friend—the Defense professor has some 'splaining to do.

Severus walked into his personal quarters and collapsed on the nearest chair. He felt Madison crawl up on to his lap and clutch his robes. He ran a hand through her black curls and smiled. Within seconds, the two were out like lights. That's how Kiki, who had just returned from work, found them. She smiled a little as she lifted Madison out of her husband's lax arms. She knew the girl would be more comfortable in her own crib. Kiki returned to the living room, now debating whether to let her husband sleep or wake him up to discuss what Harmony had told her during the Spanish Inquisition at lunchtime. She decided and walked over to the fireplace…

An hour later, Severus woke up to see his wife sitting on their coffee table, right in front of him. "Good morning," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. She didn't reply. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"About you."

Damn! How did she find out about his classroom persona? "Then there's nothing to discuss," he snapped, getting up.

"Oh no, Severus Snape! Sit!" she said, wielding something white and plastic at him. He paled though and sat down promptly. Damn Bianca, she gave Kiki the Spatula of Death! "Good boy," Kiki said, returning to her own seat. "Now, about your recent behavior in the classroom…"

"Who told you?" Severus asked, eyes narrowed.

Kiki sighed. "I pulled it out of Harmony after a crying Ravenclaw passed me when I came home for lunch," she explained. "Now, care to explain why you feel the need to go back to the evil greasy git I thought I had gotten rid of eight years ago?" Severus didn't respond, but dropped his gaze into his lap. "Severus, we'll find Sam. But taking out your frustrations about Malfoy on your poor, unsuspecting classes won't help. You hear me?"

Severus didn't respond, but pulled in and kissed her gently, before gaining more passion. The Spatula of Death dropped from her hands as she went lax in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

"Kiki made me tell her," Harmony said, flatly, later that night. She and Remus were in bed, both with lesson plans open. He stopped making notes and looked at her, silently motioning for her to continue. "Apparently, Severus made a student cry today and Kiki saw the girl run from the room. She came up and wouldn't let me go anywhere until I told her that Severus had slipped back into his old personality in the classroom."

"She must not have been happy, I take it?"

"She borrowed the Spatula of Death from Bianca."

"Oh dear Merlin!" Remus said, dropping the book. "I do not want to be in the dungeons right now."

"Neither do I," Harmony said, closing her book. She moved closer to her husband and laid her head on his chest. He dimmed the candles as the couple tried to get any sleep. "Though I know it must be tough for them. Imagine if we found out Lucius had disappeared with Jamie? Or Lily? Or even Rawlins…I don't know."

"Shh," Remus replied, kissing the top of her head. "They'll be fine. If those two could get through Severus' days as a spy, they can get through this."

* * *

Bianca leaned back at her desk, deciding to watch her sleeping husband. He looked absolutely adorable. He had kicked off the top blankets and the main sheet was twisted about his legs. One arm dangled off the bed while the other rested above his head. His mouth was opening and she could see the start of drool hanging out. She smiled; all in all, he was rather cute in bed. As much as she wished to go over there and join him, she needed to finish her latest column.

After getting her boys back, Bianca contacted the new paper her mother was telling her about, _The Wizarding Times. _A reporter there was given the exclusive story about the return of the kidnapped children. The _Daily Prophet _received quite a slap from that, especially as the other newspaper mentioned all the fallacies their competition had printed. People, naturally, were outraged that the newspaper would take advantage of the war heroes during a trying time. _The Wizarding Times _also printed up little stories every so often asking for information about Samantha Snape, which unfortunately had yet to turn up leads. To add to the Prophet's shame, Bianca handed in her last column and resignation the same day the editors were gathering information to print a retraction of all of Evelyn Wita's stories. She was dismissed and, from what Bianca heard, was told to change her field of study since her journalistic reputation was now shot to hell. Bianca's column now resided in _The Wizarding Times, _which enjoyed a boost in readers thanks to her.

She penned the last word and set it aside. Bianca stretched and extinguished the candles. She was grateful that Sirius had encouraged her to change into pajamas so she could just slip right into bed. She did so and recovered the blankets Sirius pushed to the end of the bed. As she closed her eyes, she felt her husband shift and his arm come around her, pulling her closer. She smiled as he mumbled something incoherent and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It had obviously snowed during the time the play had run. Luke Malon looked down at his little daughter, who clutched his hand tightly while holding a signed program in the other. He remembered how her eyes had lit up when he and Nora led her to the stage door after one of the previews of the new musical "Little Women," and how Sutton Foster (Jo March) had met her. He and Nora had chosen this specifically for their little daughter since she had just finished reading _Little Women _and loved the character of Jo. Her teachers at school had been impressed that the little first grader could read so well and the principal had put her into a fourth grade reading class. Actually, she didn't belong in first grade at all—it was way below her capabilities. But Luke and Nora wanted her to have some same-age "social connections."

Now, however, Serena Malon was an excited six-years-old who was trying to take in all the sights of the city. She wore a black coat over a navy blue velvet dress, black stockings and black shoes. Blue gloves covered her hands, a blue and black scarf was wrapped around her neck and a blue hat kept her warm. Luke had to give his wife credit, she certainly knew how to dress their daughter. The light turned green and Luke began to walk with Serena, Nora traveling a bit behind, just in case. One never knew in New York City. "Daddy," Serena said, "where are we going?"

"I have a little surprise for you and your mother, sweetheart," Luke responded, making sure not to lose the little girl and her mother in the Manhattan crowd. She smiled and let her father continue leading her down the Manhattan streets. They reached Fifth Avenue and Luke pointed towards a large, Gothic cathedral across the street. "What's that?" he quizzed his little girl.

"Saint Patrick's Cathedral," Serena responded. As always, whenever they passed the Cathedral, she always tried to look to the top of the spires. And as always, she never succeeded.

"One day, little one," her father chuckled. "One day." From St. Patrick's, it was just a short trek to their final destination. People were everywhere this time, and Luke picked his daughter up. Serena sat on her father's shoulders, holding his head for support. She gasped when she saw what Luke had brought her and Nora to see.

"Oh, Luke, the Christmas tree," Nora breathed beside them, winding her arm through her husband's. Indeed, the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree, a long standing tradition in New York City, stood before them in glowing radiance. Many different colored lights illuminated the crowds and cast a glow on the skaters below. The golden angels trumpeted as people laughed and whirled on the ice. "Luke, tomorrow's Saturday, maybe we can teach Serena how to ice skate tomorrow?" Nora asked, smiling at her husband.

"Oh, please, Daddy? Please, can you and Mummy teach me how to skate?" Serena begged, looking down on her father. Luke laughed. It was his daughter's first Christmas in New York City and she wanted to do everything.

"Certainly. But we also have tickets for the 'Nutcracker' tomorrow as well," Luke replied. "And we still have to plan a day to see the Radio City Christmas Spectacular. Rena, honey, can you show Daddy where the Radio City Music Hall is?"

"It's across the street, silly," Serena answered before yawning.

"Uh oh, it looks like I'm going to have to call Lars to come pick us up," Nora replied, pulling out her cell phone. "We don't want to take this sleepy head onto the subway. Not this late, anyway."

* * *

Lars loved picking up the Malons; they were his favorite clients. Lars' company was the official drivers of a fancy Wall Street firm, for which Mr. Malon was high up in the company. Mrs. Malon, he knew, was involved in the fashion world, free lancing at many of New York's fashion businesses. He saw many rich families of businessmen and women sit in his limo, but few showed the love Luke and Nora had for each other and for little Serena. Lars smiled at the memory of the bouncy, vivacious blonde who loved to sit up front with him as he drove. She asked many questions about New York City, having grown up in the English countryside until her father was promoted. Tonight was not going to be one of those nights as he opened the door for Mr. Malon, who was carrying a drowsy Serena. "Hi, Lars," she said, before closing her eyes. Mrs. Malon got into the limo and Lars shut the door. He got into the driver's seat and checked the family in the back. Luke and Nora sat close together, allowing Serena to stretch out and sleep on both their laps. With a chuckle, he raised the partisan and drove off. The traffic, despite the city being even more so crowded than usual due to the holiday crowd, wasn't bad and Lars soon found himself dropping the family off at their house on Third Avenue between East 67th and East 72nd Streets.

Lars was not a wizard. Fortunately, many of the people the Malons came in contact with were muggles. Not something the magical couple was happy about, but it kept them safe. That way no one suspected that Luke and Nora Malon were really Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Fudge nor that little Serena was really the twice kidnapped Samantha Snape. Lucius had wanted to raise Sam as Serena into a proper Slytherin witch, but found it highly difficult to do so with all their friends being muggles. He had to admit (with a growing reluctance) that the muggles were not half as bad as they seemed and he submersed his little family into the arts of the culture. He also found that as he awoke each day to Narcissa laying out one of his suits before rushing to dress Sam, he was realizing what a marriage really was—an equal partnership built on love. As for Sam, well, Serena, she was showing him how his relationship with Draco soured. He found himself being tenderer (surely, his parents must be rolling in their graves!) with the girl, patting her head or carrying her or just letting her sit on his lap as he corrected her homework. He had never tucked in Draco as a child, feeling the boy should learn some independence, but now would always call from the office if he had to work late to hear Serena's sweet voice say, "Night, Daddy. Love you."

That night was no exception. Even half asleep, Serena managed to mumble out those words. Lucius kissed her forehead before letting Narcissa change her. He stood in the doorway for a bit, watching his wife coddle and fuss over the child. She should've had a girl to dress up, he realized, they should've had more children after Draco. He walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed. He realized he was changing and wondered if it were the same things that caused his former old friend and son's godfather to melt his cold exterior. Did that Gryffindor whore and sweet Samantha break him down into the kind man Severus Snape was today? The kind of man no one in the Slytherin class of 1978 (or Lucius, who was 1971) would've imagined the loner to become?

The thought of Severus Snape drew Lucius back into the reality of the situation. He and Narcissa had kidnapped Snape's little girl and made her their own. She didn't remember she was ever Samantha Kristin Snape, she was always Serena Narcissa Malon. When Lucius first became conscious of his rather non-Slytherin displays of affection, he used to tell himself he was trying not to cause too much of a change. Sam was used to a different type of home. But then reason won out, reminded him Sam no longer existed and that he was becoming an old softie. Well, as long as no one said it aloud, nothing was to be feared. Okay, maybe Narcissa could say it…He shook his head, changed and laid down as his wife entered the room and prepared for bed. She lay down, wrapped an arm around his body and fell asleep. Lucius smiled. All their days looked happy at this rate. But it wouldn't last.

* * *

A/N: I got tickets to see "Avenue Q"! I'm so excited…I was one of the last people to get a place holder from College Activities (once those go, the show's sold out). Anyway, I hope everyone had a happy Halloween cause I know I did. I got to see "The Rocky Horror Show" twice—the last time was a sold-out midnight showing with the audience getting really into it. Especially the director who was shouting everything from the back of the theatre. Thanks to all my reviewers:

Magnificent the Destroyer Lord: Hope you got my e-mail. Your address didn't make it, but I got it off your profile page.

SarahtheBardess: I've always differentiated between wolf!Remus and human!Remus by calling the werewolf "Moony." I don't know why people don't…but it's how they see it. It's a stern warning in the "I'll know if you don't and then you'll be really sorry, mister" type of way. Bianca didn't want something else to think about…she wanted her boys back! I was like "Neville hasn't been a major player yet…he should find the children!" I found the name Rawlins from the online name dictionary at Which is also an awesome resource for women in general. It means "Son of a little wise wolf"—appropriate, no? I liked your idea, but that's not what happens, as you can see. I don't think anyone but Dumbledore cares for lemon drops. Thanks for the offer. I may take you up on it…sometime.

cerzee: Rawlins is remarkably brave. And all the children are happy to be home. And Sam's fine.

blindbella: Thanks. I will.

Okay…well, 15 days till "Goblet of Fire," 22 till "Rent," and 54 till Christmas! Just so you know…Mac


	17. Have Yourself a Merry Little Day

Chapter 17:

Jamie and Lily sat on the grand staircase as everyone else was in class. They just sat there, chins on fists, elbows on knees, just staring into space. "I'm bored," Jamie broke the silence.

"You said that five minutes ago," her sister responded.

"And it was true then." Pause. "Why are we so bored? Have we gone exploring the tunnels?"

"Yes. And got lost for ten minutes till Mommy came and bailed us out, remember?"

"Oh, right. We've never gotten lost before. Why now?"

"Because Sam is usually the one who gets us out at the end."

"Oh. Have we visited Hagrid?"

"It's snowing. Besides, he has a class now."

"Right, I forgot. I'm bored. And don't say what I know you're going to say."

"How do you know what I'm going to say?"

"Because I'm your identical twin sister!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"Why I oughta—hey, isn't someone supposed to break us up now?"

"Yeah. Sam."

"Oh. I miss her."

"Me too."

Remus walked out of the Great Hall with a few students who were asking some questions about the practical class they just had when he saw his twin daughters sitting melancholy on the steps. "Excuse me, I'll answer your questions later," he said, leaving the crowd. "So, why are you two only sitting on the steps?" he asked Lily and Jamie. "Why aren't you running the school yet?"

"Because we're bored. Nothing is the same without Sam," Jamie said as Lily started to sniff. Remus' smile softened and he picked up his crying daughter before reaching a hand out to the other one. She took it quietly and the two walked back to their rooms.

"Isn't Professor Lupin the best father ever?" one of the girls whispered to her friend. "I hope I'm as lucky as Professor Anderson when I marry."

* * *

"Close your eyes," Ron Weasley told his wife. Hermione scowled but did as her husband said. This wasn't a good time for her to play one of his stupid games. She had important news to tell him and she didn't want him to faint like the last time she told him. "I have a surprise for you." Great. The last "surprise" Ron gave her had been an ice cold bucket of water since "she needed to chill out" according to her three best friends. Oh, how she had wanted to hex Ron, Harry and Ginny to next week and back! Kiki would've let her, but Luna stopped them because she and Neville had just gotten little Frank to sleep.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked. She really was not in the mood to do this. She was told to open her eyes and all her irritation melted away. "A trip to New York City? Oh, Ron!" she said, throwing her arms around her husband's neck. "Of course, you do realize this leaves like no time to pack?"

"Did it for you. Or rather, Ginny did," Ron admitted, kissing her. "And Flitwick agreed to take your Charms classes while you were away. I thought you'd might like to go do some of the Christmas things there."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione said, kissing him over and over. "And I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"I'm pregnant…Ron? RON!"

* * *

Sirius had all his children outside of their house after snow had covered Grimmauld Place. He quickly bundled up little Arden, who was already trying to take off her scarf, and found his sons waiting by the door, all ready to go out. Sirius chuckled at how much his sons were like him and quietly opened the door. The three walked outside and—WHACK!—Sirius was hit by a snowball. "Mama!" Arden cried, clapping along with her brothers. Bianca, not caring her briefcase was now in the snow, took some bows.

"Thank you, thank you, I try," she said. Sirius put Arden down and walked slowly over to his wife. "Sirius? Siriu…I don't like that look. Sirius? No!" With that, Sirius pushed her down into the nearest snow bank yelling:

"POWDER DONUT TREATMENT!"

The Blacks all trouped in later, wet but happy. Bianca took Arden to give her a bath while Sirius herded his sons into another tub for their baths. As usual with James, Sirius ended up wetter than either Giachi or the splasher combined as Bianca changed Arden and started dinner. Sirius leaned back in his chair after drying off, James sitting on his lap, suddenly drowsy. He smiled at how good life was, but quickly frowned as he remembered Kiki was still missing her daughter…

* * *

Kiki careful held Garret up as the almost five month old baby attempted to stand on the snow. Harmony watched from nearby, keeping an eye on little Alida, who was walking everywhere. Remus was in the middle of a snowball fight alongside Rawlins, attacking the twins. Severus was helping Madi build a snowman. She sighed, wishing Sam was also there to help. "Missing someone?" she heard Minerva McGonagall's voice from behind her.

"I only wish I knew where Sam was," Kiki said. "It's so frustrating to know who has her, but not to know where."

"Of course, if we knew where she was then there would be a team of Aurors—lead by my son-in-law—breaking down the door to get Sam back to you."

"What if she's scared? She's alone with Lucius and Narcissa. I'm frightened," Kiki said, astonishing McGonagall. Kiki Snape never admitted to being frightened. But when it came to her own children, Minerva knew she would admit they were her weak spot. Minerva decided to bring up another topic before her former student slipped into depression.

"Did you hear about Hermione and Ron?"

"Oh yeah. Kid number two, right?"

"What?" Minerva said. "I was talking about how he surprised her with an anniversary present. How did you hear she was pregnant?"

"From your daughter, that's how! I took Garret for a check up and she told me that Hermione had been in. She said it was a secret until Hermione told Ron. I thought she would've told you! I mean, how else would you have heard about the trip?"

"Actually, from Ace. Eden wasn't home and he told me that Ron had asked for some time off for the trip."

"Ah. Wonder if Ron fainted again?"

"Knowing Mr. Weasley, I have no doubt he fainted again," McGonagall said, smiling. "They're going to New York City."

"Ah, NYC. I have fond memories of that city," Kiki said, dreamily as she watched her husband. New York City—the first place they were really alone together during their relationship. Also the city that witnessed them losing their virginity to the other. But then something else crept into her mind…the vision from September, a month that seemed so long ago…did Hermione and Ron's trip have anything to do with Lucius Malfoy? Was he in New York City? And that blonde girl with him…was that her Samantha under a memory and glamour charm? She wondered…

* * *

"Watch me, Daddy," Serena called out, attempting to finally skate on her own. She succeeded in skating a few feet ahead before losing her balance. Luke skated quickly behind her to catch her before she fell. "Thank you, Daddy," she said, holding onto his hand as they continued to skate. Nora was tired and sat on the sides, watching them with a cup of coffee in her hands. The two waved to her as they passed by.

"You have a very cute family, Nora," one of their family friends said. Nora smiled in response. "And I love the fact you never tire of hearing this old bag say it."

"Oh, Kate, you're not an old bag," Nora replied. "And how can one get tired of the truth?" Kate chuckled as Nora excused herself. She retreated back into her mind, back where she was Narcissa.

Narcissa had to admit that when Lucius first told her of his plans to restart their lives with a brainwashed Sam, she was skeptical. For the first month she and Lucius pretended to be Nora and Luke Malon, she kept watching her back everywhere she went. When Serena went to school, she was to come straight back. Eventually, she learned to breathe and let Serena go to friends' houses for afternoons, piano lessons, and play in the park a few blocks from their house. She stopped being wary of people and made good family friends, like Kate and her husband Pete. Of course, Narcissa always felt bad about lying to Kate and the other ladies of their Friday circle, but she knew it was right. Especially because of how important Lucius and Serena had become to her. She had to say she was quite unnerved by her husband's change in behavior after they arrived in New York, but was delighted. She was finally having the marriage she always dreamed about having, but never dared to tell anyone beside Andromeda.

The pair on the ice skated off and Luke took off his daughter's ice skates. Serena put her boots back on and then ran the short distance to Kate as Nora returned with another cup of coffee and one of hot chocolate. "Thank you, Mummy," Serena said, taking the chocolate drink. She sat down next to Kate and watched the other skaters. Nora handed the cup to her husband, who smiled in return. "Auntie Kate, when's Uncle Pete getting here?" Serena asked.

"Good question, Rena. I don't know. I should go call him," Kate replied, walking off to the side. She returned shortly. "He said he's stuck in a taxi in traffic nearby. He should be out soon. And then we can go to dinner before the ballet starts."

Later that night, the Malons were among the crowd spilling out of Lincoln Center. There was a beautiful Christmas tree separating the New York State Theatre (the building they had just come out of), the Metropolitan Opera House, and the Avery Fisher Hall. Kate looked over at her companions. "Luke, Nora, why don't you two pose with Serena in front of the tree?" she asked, wielding her new digital camera. "It'll make the most adorable picture ever." The Malons shrugged and let their friend take the picture as Pete called Lars.

* * *

A/N: So…how long till Christmas break? Sometimes, when I'm going everything in my head at night, it seems to be so close. But then when I'm pulling together a French project or doing something for MCCTA, it seems that it's so far away. Of course, I love the holidays but it's hard to get in the mood though I'm listening to Christmas music because the weather is too nice for November. Really. Last year, around this same time, I remember running to the bus trip for "Moving Out" and there being snow! Now, that was enough to get me in the holiday spirit. Oh well…maybe making signs for the Giving Tree tonight will help. Thanks to all my reviewers:

SarahtheBardess: Looks like Kiki's starting to put two and two together, huh? And no, no one suspected the Spanish Inquisition, least of all Harmony. All HP fans seem to have that burning hatred for the Prophet, don't they? And it looks like my friend isn't the only person with the same view of Sirius. Yes, Serena is still too little. Heck, I'm 5'5 and I'm still too little to see all the way up St. Pat's spires (trust me, I've tried. I love being inside the Cathedral). Serena/Sam thinks she used to live somewhere in the English countryside before her family moved to NYC. We'll learn that it's a very advance memory charm on her. Yes, Serena is humanizing the dear old Malfoys.

Magnificent the Destroyer Lord: You know, it must suck to have to be on a leave of absence your sophomore year. That's my year and I can't imagine missing this year. And as I told Sarah, we'll learn about the memory charm later when the Snapes start doing their own research.

cerzee: You know, it's amazing how jokes can grow. The Spatula of Death was supposed to be a one-time joke, but it started showing up in certain scenarios and became popular. Of course, I try not to overuse it so its humor appeal won't diminish. And I was worried I had made Lucius too OCC in the other direction, but no one is really too shocked at what Lucius did, though they are appalled. I miss Christmas too. And as for NYC, I live in one of the outer boroughs, not Manhattan, but I've been to Manhattan during the holidays. It's more crowded than usual, but so beautiful. And you have to see NYC—it's lovely. Though I might be partially biased.

Well, I hope all of those who could voted yesterday, I know I did. I'm glad those Jersey campaigns are over (and for those who have only heard about them on the news, trust me, they were BAD) and I voted for Bloomberg, who won the mayoral campaign in NYC. 8 days till GoF, 15 till "Rent," and 47 till Christmas! (38 till my Christmas break)…Mac


	18. A New York Christmas

Chapter 18:

Tonks tried her best hold in her giggles as she entered the Auror department. After all, who wouldn't laugh at the sight of the savior of the entire wizarding world asleep on his desk, drool making its way down out of his mouth? Tonks was there because Ginny flooed her frantically as she and Riley were having quite a nice time together. Apparently Harry hadn't been home yet and his wife was worried, so his temporary partner went to go see what had happened. Tonks quietly approached his desk to wake him up and shook him slightly.

"Not now, Gin, I'm sleeping," Harry said. "I'm just too tired."

"Aww, and I was so hoping we could spend the night in passion," Tonks deadpanned, waking Harry up immediately.

"Tonks! What are you doing in my bed—I never went home, did I? Oh Merlin! Ginny must be so worried that I didn't come home last night! I'm still in my same robes…I'm a mess!"

Tonks put up her hand to calm the jabbering Auror. "Relax. Yes, Ginny's worried—that's why I'm here. It's only midnight, you can still go home and change, if you are that worried," she teased. Harry blushed. "So, what kept you here so late?"

"Sam," Harry said simply. Tonks nodded. Ever since they returned from Portugal with one less child, they had all been working extra hard to find and return Sam. It was almost like Voldemort was back in power, but Sam was important. Her parents were one of them and Sam was like their niece. Everyone had been pulling extra weight and Ace was diverting cases from them, giving the easier ones to Kiki and Moody (who had kindly stayed to help her). "She's out there somewhere with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Fudge. She's been with them for almost three months now. We need to get her back!"

"I know, Harry," Tonks said, rubbing the young man's back. "But I think you will do Sam a big favor by going home, getting something to eat and getting some sleep. Come back with a fresh mind."

"And all the same clues." Harry sighed and left the Auror office.

* * *

Severus couldn't sleep again. He had tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, trying to reach Elysium. He had debated getting up and taking a sleeping potion before remembering that they had all somehow gone "missing" when the Weasley twins had shown up for little Arden's birthday party. He had contemplated listening to music, but some…memorable…dreams prevented him from doing so. Instead, he slid out of his wife's arms, out of the bed, and into his parlor. He stared at his liquor cabinet for a long time, inwardly debating whether or not to have a drink. It might help him to sleep, but he didn't want to start turning to alcohol now. Instead he walked over and picked up the "Beauty and the Beast" CD. As long as he didn't fall asleep and it didn't wake anyone else up, he thought as he popped it into their CD player.

Kiki rolled over and tried to snuggle up next to her husband. Except she only ended up snuggling against a slightly warm side of the bed and a pillow that smelled like her husband. Something was up and she was determined to find out what…and drag said husband back to bed so she cuddle. She slipped out of bed and put on her bathrobe. She crept into their parlor when she heard the soft strains of music. She peaked around the corner to see Severus sitting in his favorite chair, eyes closed and a cup of tea in his hands. She knew he wasn't asleep and walked in further. She could make out the music and determined it was their musical.

She walked towards the chair when Severus moved, causing her to stop. He clicked something on the remote and the song changed to their song. She smiled as he put down the cup and stood up. Within minutes, she was able to get her wish to cuddle as they started to sway with the music. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest while he kissed the top of her forehead. Once the song ended, he pulled her down onto his lap as he returned to his chair. He buried his face in her hair and muttered something about Sam and possible locations she could be. Kiki felt her stomach drop in guilt and decided to come clean to Severus. "There's something I need to mention…"

Severus pulled out of her hair to look her in the eye, gold meeting black. "Is it the Aurors? Have they found a lead?"

"No," Kiki said. "It's something I should have told you a long time ago, but wasn't certain about it." She took a deep breath as her husband panicked. "It happened in September…I had, well, I guess I had a vision. I'm not sure," she added quickly. "Given my emotional state at the time and now, it could just be a trick of my inner eye. But I think it was a vision." Severus motioned for her to continue. "I had a vision of Lucius Malfoy with a young girl who could be Draco's little sister and she was about Sam's age. They were in New York City." She let out a breath.

Severus reburied his head in her hair and Kiki swore she heard him laughing for joy. "My daughter may be found by Weasley and Granger? Amazing," Severus commented. "Almost as amazing as the fact that Longbottom found the other kids. Now m'dear, to bed?"

Kiki laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes milord. Hither away!" she said as he picked her up.

* * *

Hermione picked up little Susan as they left their hotel. Ron had gone a few minutes before them to hail a taxi, just as Kiki had taught him to before leaving. They were going to the Museum of Natural History as well as the Haydn Planetarium. Unfortunately, Ron screwed up the directions and they were let out a few blocks over in on the Upper West Side, right by a school dismissing its students for the day. Hermione set Susan down by the gate as Ron walked up to one of the nannies to ask for directions. The little girl the nanny cared for also leaned against the gate, dressed in a nice blue coat with a blue beret and blue gloves. Her blonde hair was straight and loose. Susan toddled over to the girl. "Sammy!" the two-year-old said, tugging on the girl's coat. "Sammy!"

"I'm sorry. My name isn't Sammy," the girl replied. "My name's Serena. You can call me Rena, if you want."

"Rena?" the little Weasley tried. She then shook her brown curls. "No. You Sammy! Sammy S'ape!"

"No. I'm Serena Malon. What's your name?"

"Sammy! It Su'an."

"Sue Ann?"

"No! Su'an!"

"Susan!" Hermione called, picking her daughter up. "You leave that girl alone now. Your father and I now know where we're going."

"Serena! Come along, you have a piano lesson at three," the nanny said.

Serena nodded. "Good-bye, Susan," she said, walking into the limo.

"Bye, Sammy," Susan said, waving. This caught her mother off guard. Hermione looked carefully at Serena. The young girl did look familiar, like Draco's little sister. Or daughter. And the girl was about six years old. Sam was six and taken by the Malfoys. Could that little girl be the missing Sam?

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione asked later in the hotel. "Did you see that girl?"

"No, I didn't," her husband responded. "Why?"

"Susan kept insisting she was Sammy. And when I got a good look at her, she looked like she could be Draco's sister."

"You think she could really be…? I'll contact Ace, get some Aurors down here. We'll look too suspicious if we continue to hang around them. They won't."

"Just nameless faces in the crowded Manhattan streets," Hermione said, hugging her husband. "I think Severus and Kiki will be so happy."

* * *

Harry burst into his house and swept his wife off her feet, twirling around. Ginny's red hair spun out behind her as little Molly watched from her playpen. Harry put Ginny down, kissing her passionately before her feet even reached the floor. Once she had regained her senses, Ginny asked her husband, "What was THAT for? I mean, I know I shouldn't question an amazing kiss like that…but…wow."

Harry laughed. "I just finished talking with your brother."

"Oh yes, I kiss you like that every time I talk to my brothers. Now, of course, which one? I know it isn't Percy, but that still leaves five others."

"Very funny, Mrs. Potter. I was talking to Ron."

"Ahh, and how is he and Hermione? How's New York?"

"They're very fine. I think the idea of Hermione being pregnant has finally sunk in and he's okay with it. Until the labor. But, New York is a very different story."

"Oh, a good or bad story?"

"A very good story," Harry said, walking over to pick up Molly. The little girl cooed as she tugged on a wayward strand of her father's hair. He still couldn't tame it but Ginny liked it like that. She walked over and gently took the hair from her daughter's hand.

"So, you going to tell me? Or are we going to play twenty questions?"

Harry laughed. "Alright. Ron and Hermione got lost and happened to run into a girl that looked like Malfoy's daughter. They think it might be Sam."

"Really?" Ginny squealed. "Kiki and Severus will be relieved and over the moon to have Sam back with them. She's their first…and there's something special about your first child." Ginny kissed Molly's cheek.

"Especially when you're a father and the first is a daughter," Harry replied. "I don't know how I'd feel if Molly were ever taken away. I heard Severus reverted back to how he was when we were students until Kiki Spatula of Death-ed some sense into him."

"Isn't it funny?"

"What?"

"Well, when we were students, did we ever think that Professor Snape, Bat of the Dungeons—"

"You forgot greasy."

"—okay, Greasy Bat of the Dungeons, would ever become a family friend? We couldn't wait to get out of Hogwarts and away from him. Hoping the last time we EVER saw him was at his funeral. But then…things changed. Kiki and Harmony came along and we saw a side of Professor Snape we never dreamed was there. And now, we call him 'Severus' and he's a family friend."

"Funny how life works isn't it?" Harry said, pulling Ginny closer. She giggled softly as he kissed her forehead. "I'm sure my father's rolling in his grave." Ginny giggled harder.

* * *

The night after her chance meeting with Hermione and Susan, little Serena was blissfully sitting on her father's lap. Luke was checking his little girl's homework before Nora would give her a bath. Serena didn't tell her parents about Susan mistaking her for some one named "Sammy" when Rosita, her nanny, told about the "nice British couple who needed directions and their cute little girl who took to Serena." Her parents were already tense from the story and Serena knew that the little girl's mistake wouldn't be wise to tell. "Everything looks good," Luke said, hugging his daughter. She beamed in pride, giggling a bit, before running to her mother so they could run her bath.

After Serena left, Luke sighed and walked over to the couch. There, he dropped his façade and became Lucius again. When Rosita came home telling of helping a young British couple with a small daughter, Narcissa and Lucius had panicked. Serena said nothing really of it except the woman and her daughter were "nice." He knew there was more but his daughter wasn't telling, probably not to worry her parents. Lucius was tempted to use legimens on the girl, but feared it would trigger some memory of her biological father.

Lucius and Narcissa had every right to panic. Judging by the description of the couple, it sounded like Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. What if they were sent to find them? Of course, they could actually just be a married couple on a vacation in New York City who got lost. They might not even be Granger and Weasley, just two people who looked like them. So many "what ifs?" ran around the track in Lucius' mind, giving him a headache. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, hoping the pain would go away.

The pain started to subside as he felt something slightly moist and warm crawl on top of him. He cracked open an eye to see Serena there, her grey eyes meeting his. She smiled and kissed him. "Night, Daddy. I love you," she said, hugging him. He smiled, hugging her back. Without a second thought, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to her room. Nora was waiting and watched as Luke dropped Serena carefully into bed. She giggled while he tucked her in. Nora bent to kiss her daughter before the two left her to go to sleep.

Lucius and Narcissa were sound asleep as a storm arose. The weather had warmed up so snow was out of the question, but a loud clap of thunder shook the apartment's window. Within minutes, a small projectile landed on their bed, jarring Lucius from dream land. He was fully ready to release his rage on the object when he realized it was Serena shaking under the covers in between the husband and wife. Serena remembered nothing of her life as Samantha Snape, but the final battle was still deeply ingrained in some place his charm hadn't reached. She wasn't such a light sleeper as Sam was, but she still jumped at many loud noises. The Slytherin in Lucius told him to tell her to go back to her room and stop the nonsense, like he would with Draco when the boy swore something lived under his bed (unfortunately, something actually did live under the bed, but that's another story). He pulled back the sheets automatically in Slytherin parent mode until he saw the shaking little girl, staring at him with tear glossed grey eyes. Old Lucius took a back seat to new Lucius/Luke and he tucked the little girl in, lying back down. Serena scooted closer and he felt her breathing even out. Within minutes, the two were both out cold.

* * *

A/N: "Avenue Q" rocked! It was such a good show—I had tears running down my face from laughing so hard! And I got to meet Barrett Foa afterwards with my friends. He signed our playbills and took a picture with us! Now I'm running Tech Week for "Bobby Kennedy" and I was in the theatre till after 1 AM painting and there were people who were staying later. Anyway, Thanksgiving is coming up…I'm so excited! I may update earlier next week or skip it because my Turkey Day break starts on Tuesday. I'll play it by ear. Thanks to my one (1) reviewer:

SarahtheBardess: My brain isn't working so good this week either because of the late nights I have to pull for Tech. Yes, Gred and Forge have taken Lily and Jamie under their wings. Oh, the cross purpose conversation happens WAY too often around my suite. She remembers and finally tells Sev! Your Bardess-sense? Didn't know you were a superheroine.

Yeah, so, since I know I'm busy at this time of the year, I'm letting all who didn't review off the hook. –Mac


	19. Stockholm

Chapter 19:

"There was a storm here last night," Ron told Harry through floo. Every since Hermione had told of her suspicions, the Weasleys in New York had been checking in every so often with the Aurors. Kiki put down her quill.

"A storm? My Sam can't stand storms," she said, chin resting on her head. "That is, if she can remember she can't stand storms. You think she's still a light sleeper?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, poking her head in next to Ron's. "But how many Aurors are over here?"

"Ace is over there," Harry replied, "as is Kingsley and a few others from other teams. We should find her."

"Yes, but you two should get your heads out of the floo and go have fun! It's your vacation!" Kiki mock-scolded the two Weasleys. Hermione and Ron laughed as they ended their conversation.

* * *

"Uncle Severus, what are you doing?" asked a little voice. Severus looked up from his work and then down at the Lupin girl standing next to him. He was in the Hogwarts library, doing some research to help find Sam faster. It was also the Saturday before the Hogwarts' students returned home for the holidays and usually teachers were preparing last minute exams before they lost them to Santa Claus, sugarplums, gingerbread cookies and presents. Severus sighed and put down his quill.

"Nothing, Lily, just doing a little work."

"That doesn't look like Potions work to me."

"Well, well, well, aren't we very astute."

"Thank you. But it still looks like Charms to me. Isn't that Aunt Mione's specialty?"

"Your Aunt Mione is an insufferable know-it-all and happens to have many specialties."

"But still…shouldn't Mr. Flitwick be doing this?"

"This isn't for a class, Lily."

"Then what's it for?" Lily asked. Severus sighed. There were days it was easy to forget that Lily, Jamie and Sam were all six-years-old and then there were the days where it was painfully obvious they were still little girls. And sometimes, both could happen within one conversation.

"I'm researching something to help us bring Sam back, okay, Lily?" Lily nodded and skipped out of the library, much to Madame Pince's dismay. She huffed but turned away with a look from Severus. A half hour later, the library door opened and Severus feared it was Jamie, who was a lot more persistent than her sister. The person took a seat across from Severus, who looked up to see a different Lupin sitting there—Remus. "What do you want, Lupin?"

"To help," Remus replied. "Lily told me you were doing research, so I thought I'd help a little."

Severus stared at Remus before saying, "Thank you. I haven't read these yet." With that, he pushed some books towards the DADA professor. Remus smiled and started to read.

* * *

Kiki walked out of the ministry, intent on heading straight home. However, Harmony and Bianca appeared and grabbed her arms. "What are you guys doing?" Kiki asked, being dragged away from the apparition point to Hogsmeade and to the direct one to Diagon Alley. "I have to go home! I have two children to take care of and a husband to drag out of the library!"

"Don't worry. That's what my husband is for," Harmony said. "You are in need of a major girls' night out!"

"No husbands. No kids. No worrying about husbands and/or kids," Bianca added as they arrived at their destination. Inside the restaurant sat Eden, Tonks (with a cat-who-ate-the-canary look on her face), Ginny and Luna. Bianca and Harmony pushed Kiki into a nearby chair. "And we'll tie you up if you don't stay."

"Why does everybody say that? And how long did you know about this?" Kiki nearly all but attacked Tonks, who merely grinned larger. "DAMN YOU ALL! Alright, I'll stay. But NO dessert. Once again, husband to drag out of the library."

"What's Severus doing in the library anyway?" Eden asked, turning from Ginny. "Is it about the tests before Christmas? I know those are coming up."

"It's about Sam. Everything is about Sam," Kiki whispered. Luna leaned over and squeezed one of her hands. "He's trying to find some spell that might explain why she hasn't tried to contact us."

"What's if it's Stockholm Syndrome?" Bianca asked, after they had ordered. Everyone looked at her. "I had to do a project on it while attending muggle university. It may explain a lot."

Harmony nudged Bianca. "Do tell," she urged as Kiki leaned forward.

Bianca blushed from all the attention as now everyone at the table was still staring at her. "Well, it's basically where the hostage or kidnapped child in this case, will start to become almost brainwashed by his or her captors and become loyal to them. They will not question them and defend what these captors do."

"Maybe that's it then," Kiki said, digging into her food. They turned the conversation to a lighter topic before they finished their meal. With that, they dispersed. Bianca and Ginny returned to Grimmauld Place together.

"I feel bad," Bianca said, suddenly. Ginny gave her a look. "I didn't tell the whole truth about Stockholm. The hostages take on this loyalty to their captors because of their fear of what the captors will do or have done."

"No, you had to. That probably would've scared Kiki," Ginny said.

"I just hope it isn't the case with Sam."

"Me too."

* * *

Kiki shrugged off her cloak when she got back to Hogwarts. "I see you left the library," she said, walking over to hug her husband.

"Of course. I had two children to feed. Don't ask how the kitchen has breast milk because I didn't want to know." Severus buried his head into her hair. "Remus didn't bother telling me about the girls' night out till I was done flipping out and had fed Madi. So, how was it?"

"Okay. Maybe it would've been better if I had actually known about it. Some surprises are not good."

"Ahh, I figured it was a surprise since Remus was the one in charge of telling me the news."

"Remus is trustworthy. Sirius isn't."

"What I meant, m'dear," he said, sweeping her into his arms, "was the fact that you didn't tell me yourself about it."

"What put you in such a good mood?" Severus deposited her on the bed. "Oof. A little gentler next time?" she said, rubbing her back.

Her husband, however, was not listening. His back was to her and he was shuffling through all these papers. Kiki took the opportunity to make faces at him behind his back. "Stop that, I know what you're doing." She stuck her tongue out. "Ah, I can see now why you're so such good friends with our favorite mutt." A pillow was thrown at his head. "Alright, I'll stop! Here," he said, sitting down on the bed with a book.

Kiki looked down and then back up. "Darling, I speak Italian, not Latin."

"Ha. Anyway, it discusses an old memory charm that I am certain Lucius knows."

"It's related to the Dark Arts?"

"Yes."

"Oh. What does it do?"

"Well," Severus said, "it's not like Obliviate which erases the memories, this one records over the memories."

"Say what?"

"No, hear me out. The casters, say me, takes a person, say you, and let's say that I want you to think you've been married for me the entire time between the end of the first war and now, okay?"

"Okay…"

"And I think about what I want your memories to be and when I say that, all your memories from that time is recorded over by the memories I want you to have. It would take a lot of power on my part because of the length of time I need to cover, but with Sam, Lucius would only need seconds."

"So, Sam has no recollection of being Samantha Snape?"

"Precisely. To her, she has lived whatever life Lucius decided to give her when he cast the charm."

"Is there anything that could trigger it to come back, like it sometimes does with Obliviate?"

"I was hoping so, but it appears it doesn't. There's a complex charm you have to use to take it off the person in question, and once again, the age decrees how many people will be needed to cast it. If this is what Sam is under, she will only need two well-trained Aurors or even three. I think maybe just Hermione and Albus alone could do it," he explained, drawing his wife closer. "We can get our little girl back."

"What about her memories now?"

"What? We'll be re-recording all her old memories."

"Darling, she's been with the Malfoys as Serena now for three months, she's bound to have memories of that time. Will they last beyond the charm?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say in this book."

"Stupid book not having all our answers."

"Kiki?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep."

Kiki leaned over and kissed Severus. "Okay. G'night."

* * *

Kingsley staked out the Malon apartment with fellow Auror Addie Monroe, pretending to be a newly married couple who just relocated to the Big Apple. "Oh, you should meet the Malons. They just moved here from England as well," the old landlady said. "Such a sweet family. They have the most adorable little girl."

Kingsley and Addie nodded. "So this is what Sam looks like?" Addie said, holding a picture of Sam provided by the Snapes. "She's a cute kid. I think little blonde girls are adorable, but she's a pretty brunette."

"She's also very smart, too," Kingsley said.

"Really? How old is she? Five?"

"Six. She'll be seven in April. And just so you know, she is with the Malfoys and obviously two blondes with a brunette daughter might draw some suspicion."

"Not necessarily. I know two brunettes who both had a recessive blonde gene and their oldest has beautiful blonde hair. She's ten."

"Great. Anyway, try to keep a low profile. Sam, er, Serena will be smart enough to know if something's out of the ordinary. She'll be alerted and if the spell Severus thinks was used on her is right, she'll run to Lucius faster than you and I can come up with a story. And you can bet your pretty little smile that he will notice us."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Monroe?"

"Shacklebolt?"

"Shut up. And it's Kingsley."

"Alright. And it's Addie for me."

"Whatever. Oh, I think she's coming," Kingsley said. "Let's pretend to be moving in boxes." Addie nodded and the two started as Rosita walked up with little Serena.

"Hola," Rosita said. "You new here?"

"Yes, we just moved in yesterday," Addie explained. "I'm Natalie and this is my husband Eddie."

Kingsley shook Rosita's hand. "Pleasure. You work here?"

"Si, for the Malons. They live upstairs. This is their daughter, Serena. I'm her nanny."

"Oh, aren't are you the sweetest thing? I'm a sucker for little blonde girls," Addie said, crouching down to meet Serena's eyes. She moved behind Rosita, no longer in view of the Aurors.

Rosita took the little girl's hint. "We should be going. She has a piano lesson soon," she said, moving away.

Once they were gone, Addie turned to Kingsley. "She doesn't look like Sam Snape, but I must admit, she does look like a Malfoy," she said.

"Oh, that's Sam alright. I could tell, trust me."

"Oh, fine. I'm going inside. Don't forget the boxes, _dear_."

"Wouldn't dream of it, _sweetheart._"

* * *

Once back in their apartment, Serena tugged on Rosita's skirts. "Don't tell Mommy and Daddy about them," she said. "I don't like them and I don't think they will."

"Oh, Serena, why don't you like them? They seemed nice."

"It sounds weird, but I got the feeling they're going to take me away from my Mommy and Daddy."

"Oh, honey."

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I know I did! Anyway, I'm entering the last few weeks of school (sarcastic yay). And the Registrar works in mysterious ways. I was doing Add/Drop yesterday and got the class I was originally locked out of. Thanks go to whoever dropped it! Anyway, Fanfiction now has the new "reply" feature so no more thank you's! But, some of the posters at and I are trying to get an American Girls section started and if you want to help, we would appreciate it! Thanks! - Mac 


	20. How Not to Save a Little Girl

Chapter 20:

"Severus and Kiki are getting a wonderful Christmas present," Harmony said, walking into the living room with some hot chocolate. Her children swarmed her and she carefully paced out the mugs before handing a bottle filled with warmed chocolate milk to her youngest. Remus was finishing some touches on the tree the family had just decorated after the children finished decorating Christmas cookies at the Blacks earlier. "Even if they are picking her up in time for Christmas Eve."

"She'll be able to come to the group party," Remus said, taking his hot chocolate. He took a sip and kissed Harmony's cheek. "I think Sirius may dress up as Santa again."

"Oh no. Every time he does, trouble usually accompanies him," Harmony groaned. "How about you dress up as Santa?"

"Why don't we get the real Santa?" Lily asked, looking at her parents. Jamie and Rawlins were also staring at him. Remus handed his wife his hot chocolate and leaned down to talk with Lily.

"Santa can't be seen, right? That's why we have to be sound asleep in our beds on Christmas Eve night, right? That's why many of us dress up as Santa—bringing his joy to our families and friends for him." Lily nodded and kissed her dad's cheek. Remus stood back up and put his arm around his wife, who had picked up Alida. "This is going to be a joyful Christmas," he murmured into her hair, kissing the side of her head. She merely smiled in response.

* * *

Sirius sat down on the couch, holding little Molly. The baby girl, now seven months old, tried to grab his ponytail. "No, little one, I don't think so," he said in a sing-song voice, moving his hair from her little grasp. Molly pouted but Sirius started to play peek-a-boo with her and she perked up. Harry was playing with James and Giachi, while Arden stayed near Bianca and Ginny. "So, who says I bring out my old Santa suit?" Sirius asked, now stroking Molly's curling red hair. Bianca, Harry and Ginny groaned. "What?"

"I think it's time someone else wore the red suit, dear," Bianca said. "Someone who doesn't overdo the eggnog? Someone whose wife doesn't have to make sure he feels up other married women."

"Or his cousin," Ginny added, giggling at the memory of an indignant Tonks and very furious Riley.

Harry, who was holding a squirming James under one arm and keeping a swinging Giachi away with the other hand, spoke up. "Sirius can brush off his old Santa suit."

"Thank you, oh godson of mine."

"Harry, are you sure you want him to it again? The last time, he hit on me and I thought you were about to slug him," Ginny said.

"I was thinking I could wear the suit instead," Harry replied. Bianca and Ginny smiled, the later rushing to hug him. "I guess it's settled. I'm the new Santa."

"I was wrong. You are no godson of mine," Sirius said jokingly. With that, Harry released the two Black boys as their father lunged for him. The two wrestled on the floor while their wives sighed:

"Men!"

* * *

Kingsley and Addie charmed their way into working the kitchens at the fancy restaurant where the Malons' company Holiday party was being held. They were able to keep an eye on the young Serena/Sam while never alerting Lucius or Narcissa to their presence. The plan was all set. Kinglsey and Addie would stay in there until the Malons left. Once that happened, a small group of Aurors would ambush them and take them to the American Bureau of Magic (ABM). American Obliviators would start their work on those at the party and the limo driver. Those at the apartment building had already forgotten the Malons, "Natalie" and "Eddie." Severus and Kiki were waiting with Draco at the ABM, all prepared to get their little girl back. And on Christmas Eve eve…

"It all seems so magical," Addie said, dreamily.

"Well, we are magical."

"Shut Kingsley. It's so romantic. Actually, they are so romantic," she nodded towards the Malons. "Who knew Lucius could be so romantic?"

"I didn't think he would ever be loving and tender."

"Look at him with Serena. She adores him."

"Only because she thinks he's the only father she's ever known. Sam adores Severus just as much."

"I think you're a little too invested."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Kingsley," Addie said, turning to face him. "You're very good friends with the Snapes. Kiki' s on your team…maybe you're thinking too much of their own good?"

"What are you talking about?" Kingsley growled. This frightened Addie for bit, but she wasn't an Auror for nothing. She pressed on.

"What about that little girl in there? The one we are about to separate from the only parents she thinks she has ever known. Even once Serena regains her memories as Sam, isn't it still going to be traumatic? She'll now know two sets of loving parents—don't even dare argue with me, Shacklebolt; those people out there are NOT putting on a show. And you know it. Who is she going to choose? Does she even get a choice."

"Of course she'll get a choice after her memories are restored and she'll choose Severus and Kiki!" Kingsley boomed. He then looked outside to see Sam run up to Narcissa. The woman bent down as the little girl asked her something and Narcissa nodded. Sam smiled and skipped off merrily. Narcissa stood up and Lucius snuck up behind her, snaking his arm around her waist. She giggled and the two returned to their friends. Kingsley sighed.

"I see your point. Maybe I am a little too invested in this case, but unlike you, I know Sam Snape. She adores her parents, especially her father. And they adore her. She's going to go with the people who raised her for six years, who fought to give her a world full of goodness and light, not the people who kidnapped her and raised her for four months." Addie nodded and they continued on with the night according to the plan. To Kingsley, the plan was perfect. To Addie, it was extremely flawed but she wouldn't dare voice that opinion again. She valued her life too much.

* * *

The music was blaring, the food was good and the company was enjoyable. Lucius Malfoy could hardly believe what he was thinking, even after coming to terms with the fact that muggles weren't always bad. But here he was, laughing at one of their jokes. Not because it was polite, but because he actually understood it. Perhaps he now knew the reason why Arthur Weasley was so fascinated with them? He gave a mental chuckle as he realized he now knew more about muggles than Weasley did. After all, he's lived with them and like one for three months. That had to be more than Arthur ever did.

Lucius had been talking business with some other coworkers when their boss walked over to them, wearing a big red Santa hat. Lucius had noticed him down a few shots earlier and knew the liquor was starting to get to the billionaire as he sauntered over. "Boys, boys," he said, the smell of alcohol clearly on his breath. "It's our Christmas party. There will be no talk of business. Just like old Fezziwig!" Laughing at his own joke, the man turned to Lucius. "Especially you, Luke. You have that lovely wife and darling daughter to think about!" With that, he muttered something about another shot and walked off.

Lucius shook his head at looked over at Serena, who was doing some dance called the "limbo" with the other children. Two of the DJs were holding a stick as the children went under and Serena was still in as one of the smallest as they lowered the stick. He remembered reading "A Christmas Carol" to her recently, watching her fall asleep and thinking he didn't need three ghosts for his second chance. She had done that. He smiled as the DJ declared her the winner, gave her a plush reindeer and started the next song. Serena hugged some of her friends before running to show her father her prize. "Daddy, look!" she said, allowing herself to be scooped up. "I won."

"Of course you did," Lucius said, smiling. "You're my daughter." Serena giggled as he started to tickle her. "Let's go show Mommy, okay?" Serena nodded and the two went to find Narcissa. After showing off the reindeer, Lucius pulled Narcissa out on to the dance floor for a slow song. Serena remained near Kate and Pete, who continued to coo over the little girl and her prize.

The night was winding down and people started to leave. Kate and Pete were in the process of calling Lars and getting everyone's coat as Nora said goodbye to those who were still at the party. A sleepy Serena was being rocked by Luke as one of the last songs played for the night. She clutched her reindeer close, sometimes muttering something about a "Leo." He didn't think too much of it as Pete handed him Serena's coat. Once his daughter was bundled up, he put his own on. "Is Lars downstairs waiting for us?" Nora asked, her coat already buttoned. Kate nodded and the five left the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kingsley and Addie saw the couple getting ready and quickly got out of their outfits. They snuck out into the alley where they put on their robes. Addie thought she saw a cat but screamed when she realized it was a rat. Kingsley put his hand over her mouth, told her to be quiet and kicked the rodent away. They walked around some junkies that called the alley their home and met up with Tonks, who was had been sitting in a nearby diner. They stood outside, pretending to make idle chit-chat, but watched the door of the restaurant for the Malfoys. A limo pulled up and a man got out, opening the door. Kate and Pete were the first people out and in before the Malfoys came out. "Now," Tonks whispered and they rushed across the street with a lot of other people.

* * *

"Is there a riot going on?" Kate asked her husband, noticing the people swarming around the limo. "What ever do they want?"

"I don't know," her husband responded. He stuck his head out the top of the limo and called out to his friend. "Luke, get Nora and Serena inside the limo. Now!" However, one of the people closed the limo door and it was locked on both sides.

"Pete, the door is stuck!" Pete pulled back in and the window closed. No other window would wind down as Lars was also pushed into the driver's seat. He too couldn't get out and the three of them watched the scene outside unfold, barely able to hear anything and unable to help.

* * *

Outside, the Malons found themselves surrounded. A sleepy Serena didn't know what was going on and her eyes were too heavy for her to open. "Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Fudge, you are surrounded," one of the American Aurors shouted. Ace rolled his eyes as it was quite obvious the two were surrounded. "Sorry," the man said. "I've just always wanted to say that."

"Fine. Let me take over. Malfoy, please, hand over Samantha Snape and all will be well," Ace said.

Lucius scoffed. "I don't know who you are talking about. My name is Luke Malon and this is my wife Nora. And who is this Samantha Snape? I think you have our little Serena confused with someone else's daughter. Now, if you don't mind. My family, our friends and I would like to go home. It is getting late and we are tired from the party we just went to."

"Don't try to pull that, Malfoy, we can recognize you," Ace said. "You too, Mrs. Fudge. Now come with us quietly. Stop making such a scene."

"I am not making a scene, good sir, you are. Now, if you would leave us alone to live our lives it would do everyone some good."

Ace called over his Aurors. "Looks like Plan A is failing, which we kinda figured it would. We're going to Plan B."

"Sir," Addie spoke up. "I don't think Plan B is very wise."

"Plan B is all we have, Monroe," Ace said with Kingsley shooting her a look that clearly read "Don't start that again!" She nodded and Ace whispered Plan B to the leader of the American Aurors. He seemed to think it was a bad idea as well but Ace felt it was the best course of action. Resigned, the man motioned to his Aurors and the plan went into action.

Kingsley and Ace led the Aurors who grabbed Lucius while Addie was in charge of those apprehending Narcissa. Tonks pulled Serena out of her father's arms as the others magically bound the couple. The motion jolted Serena out of her sleep and she was very confused and frightened about what was happening around her. Her parents were being bound, strange people ran all around them, Kate and Pete were trapped in the limo with Lars and some strange pink-haired lady held her. So, she did the only reasonable thing any six year old would do in her situation. She screamed. Loudly.

Tonks flinched from the strength of Serena's screams and silently cursed as the girl began to flail about. "Let me go. You're a stranger and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers! Who do you think you are holding me like this?" Serena said and Tonks couldn't tell who had more influence over the little girl in that statement: Severus or Lucius. Serena kept twisting trying to get out of Tonks' arm. "Let me go!"

"Sam, honey, it's me, Tonks," she cooed. "Remember?"

"No. My name is NOT Sam, just like I told that little girl and her family and I don't know you!" Serena said, still squirming. "Help me! Help me! Somebody! Police! Call 911! I'm being kidnapped!"

"No, no, you're not being kidnapped. We're rescuing you. Lucius and Narcissa kidnapped you. I'm going to return you to your real parents," Tonks continued to explain. Serena blew her a raspberry. "Now, none of that!"

"Mummy! Daddy!" Serena screamed. Ace motioned for Tonks to move out with Serena and she did. "Mummy! Daddy!" she continued to scream down the block. At the end, Tonks apparated but the little girl's screams could still be heard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Narcissa and Lucius were putting up a good fight. "Let me go! Do you hear her? She's scared…I need to go to her! She needs her mother!" Narcissa screamed at Addie. "She wants me!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fudge, but you need to come with me," Addie said. A burly Auror came over and jerked Narcissa around, dragging her down the sidewalk.

"My little girl! Serena! Lucius, save Serena!" Narcissa screamed at her husband. "She needs to be returned to her mother!"

"Yes, she does. Mrs. Snape will take good care of her once she's Samantha again." With that, Addie watched the Auror apparate with Narcissa. She turned back to face the chaotic scene.

* * *

"How dare you!" Lucius roared at everybody. "You've scared my little girl! This will scar her for life!"

"I don't think it'll be as bad as what you've probably done to her, Mr. Malfoy," Ace snapped back.

"I've never harmed a hair on her head. I've been a good, loving, gentle father to her. Now, unhand my wife and daughter!" Serena's screams fell on his ears. "Look, she wants me, she needs me. Let her go…please. Return her to me! Serena! SERENA!" He watched as Tonks disappeared with his daughter.

"Mr. Malfoy, please," Ace said through gritted teeth, handing the man to Kingsley. The wizard continued to struggled watching as Narcissa was jerked around.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her! I will be complaining!" However, once Narcissa was taken, he stopped fighting. "Fine, you won this battle. But I will win the war!" With that, he allowed Kingsley and Ace to apparate with him.

* * *

Addie was the last one of the Aurors at the scene, most apparating with Kingsley and Tonks. Now, only Obliviators remained behind from the ABM. They rushed past her, quickly hitting everyone at the party and those in the limo. One female Obliviator with long brown hair stopped next to Addie. "There was probably a better way to have handled that," she said.

"There was. Everyone involved was a little too emotionally attached," Addie said. "But what is done is done. Now, I have to go to the New York ABM before World War Three explodes between the Aurors, the Snapes and the Malfoys." With a nod from the American Obliviator, Addie was gone. Once the Obliviators cleared out, no one remembered that there had been a Luke and Nora Malon and that they had had a little girl named Serena. Everything in New York was erased for them and now, they had only to face England.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Only two more chapters to go…I think. I hope. Anyway, next week is finals but I should be able to update. After all, what better way to relieve stress? And for anyone who thinks this scene was chaotic, wait until "Serena" meets Kiki and Severus! --Mac 


	21. Serena vs Everyone Else

Chapter 21:

To the casual observer, the New York branch of the American Bureau of Magic was a dilapidated off-Broadway theatre. Many people never gave it a second thought and anyone who was dared to enter the building always suddenly remembered something else they had to do and the dare was forgotten. To American wizards and witches, the façade was grand with both the American flag and a flag displaying the emblem of the ABM (the American bald eagle holding a wand in one claw and an olive branch in another) above their slogan "Peace and Freedom in Magic" flying proudly. A bulletin board outside displayed the top news items that magically changed for those who could see the building. It was updated by the New York Wizard, the leading wizarding paper in the city. Items could also be seen from the Washington Wizard Daily, Boston Magic Times and the Wall Street Journal (the Wall Street Journal updated the stocks from the New York Magical Stock Exchange).

Inside, there was a magical board that listed where every department was and which elevator to take. Three informational booths were situated in the lobby which clearly imitated Grand Central Station. A grand staircase led to the ABM's ballroom, used only for special events. Currently, a large Christmas tree was standing in front of the entrance doors to the ballroom and was lit. Christmas carols played through the lobby and many of the departments. Most were empty since the regular working day was long over; in fact, the new one would be beginning in a few hours. Only maintenance workers wondered the hallways but the Auror and Obliviator departments were still full of people.

The Obliviator department was on the fifth floor and directly above that were the Auror offices. Currently, all the people in both departments were out on a large mission that came over from England. In the head Auror's office, three Britons sat nervously. While, two sat while one paced the entire room. "What could be taking them so long?" Kiki moaned, still walking the room.

"Patience, love, patience. You're an Auror, you know these things take time," Severus said soothingly.

"Patient. I've been patient during the past few months. I was patient when Ron and Hermione said they found our daughter and the plan began to form. I'm through being patient. I want my daughter and I want her NOW!" Kiki was now panting as Severus scooped her into his arms. He rocked her gently as Draco watched in understanding. She sniffled a bit but calmed down considerably.

Suddenly, a commotion arose downstairs and they could hear screaming. "Someone, try to calm down the girl!" a man was heard yelling. Kiki, Draco and Serevus all looked at each other.

"My baby!" Kiki called. "Let me calm her down!" She rushed the door but Ace walked in, stopping her. "Please—that's Sam screaming."

"That's Serena, not Sam. Serena doesn't know you," Ace said, but Kiki didn't listen. The minute he moved, she was out of the door. Severus and Draco followed while Ace sank down on a nearby couch, sighing. He had to do what was the best to get Sam away from the Malfoys but he hoped she wasn't too scarred.

* * *

Serena was still being carried by the strange pink haired woman who insisted her name was Tonks and that she knew the woman. Serena never met this woman in her life, she was certain. She clutched her reindeer closer, wondering where her parents were. This was kidnapping but not a single officer had helped her. And these people claimed they were Aurors. How unbecoming of their position! Her father would not be too happy. This was why he mostly associated with muggles. She was a smart girl, though, and had learned that her screaming would do nothing except deafen this pink haired Auror. Time for her to be polite. "Excuse me," she said. "Could you please put me down? I must be heavy and I can certainly walk on my own."

Tonks looked surprised but put her down. "I think Lucius definitely had some influence over her attitude."

"What else do you expect?" another one of those British Aurors said. Serena looked between the two. Who was this Lucius they kept referring to? Is that who they thought her father was? His name was Luke Malon! "What do we do about the girl?" He jerked his thumb in Serena's direction. She wasn't too happy about being talked over.

"I'm right here," Serena said. Tonks smiled at her while the Auror rolled his eyes, ignoring the little girl.

"Should we put her in the room while we interview the Malfoys?"

"Who are the Malfoys?"

"What room?"

"The room?"

"Who are the Malfoys?"

"They've got her b-r-a-i-n-w-a-s-h-e-d."

"Um, you know she can…"

"I am not brainwashed!"

"…spell."

"Where are my PARENTS!" Serena stomped her foot. Screw being polite! She wanted to know and if she had to throw a rare temper tantrum, then so be it.

"We're right here!" a female voice called out. Serena twirled around to find the source. A black-haired woman was standing behind her. She had gold eyes and wore black robes, which matched the man behind her. He had slightly greasy black hair that was loose, black eyes, pale skin and a hooked nose. These people were claiming to be her parents? She would rather be back arguing with that idiotic Auror. She looked nothing like them! "Sam, honey," the woman cooed again.

Oh great, another person who thought she was this Sam/Sammy person and kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy. Serena realized she clearly was the only sane person currently in the room and promptly turned on her heels to speak with Tonks. "I wish to see my parents, please," she said, once again polite. At least they would be more sensible. "Now, if possible, please."

"Samantha Kristin Snape," the man said in a stern warning.

Serena spun back around, arms crossed in front of her. "My name is Serena Narcissa Malon," she replied. The man went to go to her, but she kicked him instead. Without looking back, Serena took off like a rocket through the ABM.

* * *

Kiki sighed. "Well, that went well," she said before turning to her husband. Serena had unknowingly (?) kicked a rather weak spot for Severus from his torturous days as a Deatheater. He clutched his leg as he collapsed on the ground, one of the Aurors getting a magical ice pack for him until a healer could properly look at it. She knelt down and grasped his hand. "We royally screwed that one up, didn't we?" she asked him. Severus nodded.

"You were the ones who told us the charm she might be under and that she wouldn't recognize any of us," Tonks replied. "She's six years old, thinks her name is Serena but everyone is confusing her with this girl named Sam. To her, her parents' names are Luke and Nora Malon but everyone keeps mentioning a Lucius Malfoy. She doesn't know who he is and probably doesn't trust us."

"When you put it that way, I wouldn't trust us," Severus said, grunting a little. "We rushed in, thinking our little girl would be returned to us but she doesn't know us. Probably thinks we're all crazy and is trying to find her parents now."

"Isn't someone going to go after her?" Kiki asked.

The other Auror spoke up. "This place is crawling with Aurors now. They'll return her when they find her."

* * *

Serena had gotten herself lost. The hallways twisted and turned, some had dead ends, and it was a maze. A maze that never ended and with no signs to help her. The paintings weren't helpful either. Many were sleeping and didn't want their rest disturbed by a lost little girl. "This is great. Way to go, Serena," she told herself. She gave up and slid down the wall. Someone would have to find her eventually, right?

She became sleepy as the late hour, party and kidnapping caught up with her. She drifted off and awoke when she felt herself being carried. She cracked open and eye to see a man that could've been her older brother (or even her father, for that matter!) walking with her back through the halls. She felt she could trust him and fell back to sleep. The next morning, she was sleeping on a cot in an office with the man next to her. She could see through a crack in the door the couple from before that thought they were her parents. She now felt a pang of sorrow for the two, knowing that this Samantha that everyone thought she was really was their missing daughter. It must've been torture for them, just like her separation from her parents.

Serena pushed herself up off the bed and into a sitting position. Her party dress was now wrinkly since no one changed the girl before tucking her in. Her shoes were off though and she swung her stockinged feet to and fro. "Good morning," the man said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you," Serena replied. She held out her hand. "My name is Serena Malon."

The man took her hand and shook. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he replied. Serena nodded.

"So, you're related to the man everyone keeps mistaking my daddy for?"

"I'm his son. And I'm afraid you're daddy is really my daddy."

"Don't be silly. My daddy's name is Luke Malon, not Lucius Malfoy. Are you going to be like all those other people from last night?"

"No, Serena, I'm actually going to try to explain why we believe Luke Malon is really Lucius Malfoy. Is that okay with you?" Draco asked. It had been Severus' idea, but knew neither he nor his wife could be the one to do it, or any Auror for that matter. They had blown their chance the night before when Serena came in. Draco volunteered to do it after rescuing the little girl and bring her back. She hadn't seen him and, since he looked related to her, she would probably trust him.

Serena seemed to be debating the offer and finally nodded. Draco leaned back and decided to start with the beginning. He explained to Serena about the seven children who were kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy and why. She nodded politely. He then explained Madi was saved and then the five children were rescued from Portugal. "But shouldn't there be six children?" Serena asked, doing the math.

"Exactly," Draco said. "There was no sign of Samantha Snape, or of my parents Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Fudge. And it seemed they ran off with her." He launched into the story and then left it for the little girl to figure out. Her parents were extremely intelligent and Samantha/Serena was so for her age as well.

And trying to figure it out was she. Serena sat there, pulling all the clues together. The woman they mistook her mommy for was named Narcissa, her middle name. She was six, but Serena didn't believe in coincidences, especially when there were too many to explain away. Her middle name being the same as Mrs. Fudge's. This Draco Malfoy looking exactly like her parents and her. The fact Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Fudge disappeared with Samantha Snape the same time she and her family arrived in New York. Why everyone thought she was Samantha Snape. Everything clicked and she nodded. Draco smiled and held out his hand. Wordlessly, Serena took it and the two walked outside.

* * *

There, the woman from the day before dropped to her knees. "So, you're really my mommy?" Serena asked. "And he's really my daddy?" She motioned to the man. The woman nodded. "And I'm Samantha Snape?" Another nod. "Well, prove it!" Serena said, crossing her arms. Draco's jaw dropped.

"But…I thought…you…what?" He couldn't form a complete sentence as he had the feeling he was just outsmarted by his godfather's six year old daughter.

Serena had a smug smile on her face as she faced Draco. "Oh, I believe everything you said and I acknowledge everything you said, but all of it was circumstancial. I want something tangible! Like…like the DNA tests they do on CSI!" she said.

The man sighed. "My daughter has been inundated with American television. What's next? Her wanting a Britney Spears CD?"

"Severus, darling, shut up!" the woman said. "She wants proof, she'll have proof. Isn't there a spell to establish paternity?"

"Actually, there is but only healers know the spell," a new blond man said. "You know that, Kiki."

"I also know that you happen to be married to a healer."

"No! I want an American healer to do it. They won't be biased," Serena said. Everyone groaned as she smiled.

"Severus, you taught your daughter too well!" the Auror said, but went to request an American healer. The healer was a plump, older woman who waddled over to the small group now gathered in the office Serena spent the night. She tsk-ed at the sight of the girl.

"Well, I can tell you right off, she's underfed," the healer said. Everyone else rolled their eyes because it was obvious Serena was a perfect weight to all except this woman.

Ace cleared his throat. "We're here to establish paternity to prove that she is really Samantha Snape," he explained.

"Well, I'll need both fathers claiming paternity," she explained. Ace nodded and ordered Lucius to be brought up. A few minutes later, Lucius Malfoy was led into the room and sat down.

"Daddy!" Serena said, hugging her father. She knew he would hug her back if his hands weren't bound. He was able to kiss the top of her head and let her sit on his lap for a bit. Severus, Kiki and Draco all had to hide their envy at the moment. The Snapes because their little girl was sitting contented on Lucius' knee, Draco because his father showed more tenderness to the little girl in a few minutes than in the boy's entire life. Finally, the healer called Serena off and cast a charm over her. She sent Serena out of the room with Draco as the pink sphere now magically containing Serena's DNA—something that cannot be affected by any glamour charm—floated in front of her.

"Now," the healer said, "when I cast the charm, the sphere will fly to the man who fathered this child. I could cast a maternity spell, but I would assume whoever this went to meant his wife was also her mother." The healer gave a pointed look at Kiki who glared back at her. The healer smiled sweetly at both Lucius and Severus, but soon frowned when met with the patent Severus Snape glare. "Alright, here we go." She cast the charm and the pink sphere flew right to Severus, knocking him backwards. "Congratulations, you are apparently her father."

* * *

The healer swept passed Draco and Serena, who were watching through a window above the door. Well, Serena was watching and relaying everything to Draco who held her on his shoulders. She was followed by the Auror and Lucius. Serena watched him with sad eyes while Draco's only held contempt for the man. Once he was out, Draco brought her back into the room. He plopped Serena down on the bed and she was looking at the people in the room. "Now what?" she asked, sounding like a scared little girl. Which, of course, she was.

"We're going to restore your memories," Ace replied, patting her head. "Tonks come here."

The pink haired woman came in and she talked with Ace for a bit. The woman, Kiki, who was just revealed to be her real mommy, sat down next to her and stroked her hair. Severus just looked on with interest and concern. The two Aurors stopped talking and spoke to Kiki. "We decided it's best to return her memories before taking off the glamour charms. It'll take more effort and can't have anything diminished, even for something as easy as a glamour charm." Kiki and Severus nodded. "Severus, hold Serena. Both the charm and the counter charm hurt. Kiki, we'll need you to cast it with us since you're her mother."

"What are you using? Are you re-recording her memories?" Severus asked, now holding Serena on his lap. He gave her reindeer to clutch and she decided he wasn't completely bad.

"No. It's an old counter-charm Hermione found for us after she got back. Apparently, it will erase all the memories that were magically created. She won't lose any memories of being Samantha Snape. We just need someone who is close enough to the person to be sure." Severus nodded as the three readied their wands. Serena's clutch on her reindeer tightened at the same time Severus' on her did. With a few words, a flash of light burst through the room and raced towards the little girl's mind.

She whimpered a bit as the light died down and three very tired Aurors collapsed on the couches around them. Serena opened her eyes and looked around, blinking in confusion. With a yawn, she turned around and fell asleep in her father's arms. He smiled and cast the charm to change her appearance back. Soon, his black haired daughter slept soundly as he went to help his wife up. She smiled and the British group planned their return to England.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god, I'm almost done! I think I'm going to cry when I close this out for the last time! Well, there is the Sam series I've promised. And there will be a one-shot Rent story soon as well as a short chapter story under the American Girls category. For all those taking finals, good luck. I'll be writing my final speech afterwards! --Mac 


	22. We All Will Be Together

Chapter 22:

Sam awoke in her room at Hogwarts, covered in her Slytherin blanket and clutching Leo. She smiled; glad to be out from the control of Malfoy and his goonies. She hugged Leo close and slid out of bed. She noticed she was wearing a red flannel nightgown and white anklets. It seemed a little hot for the middle of September, didn't it? She walked out of the room and was quite surprised to find the parlors decorated for Christmas. She walked a little more out, pushing black hair out of her face, and saw snow through one of the few windows in the dungeons.

"Sammy!" Madi's cry came and Sam soon found herself in a Madison Snape Death Hug. "I miss'd you sooo much!" Sam was now very confused. One minute she's falling asleep in Lestrange's house during September next to her little sister, the next, she's awoken in the Snape parlors during December with her little sister telling her she's missed her. Samantha Kristin Snape was baffled beyond belief, and she didn't like the feeling.

"Uh, thanks, Madi. I missed you, too," Sam said. "Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

"In da kitchen," Madi replied. Sam nodded and walked towards the kitchen, passing her brother's playpen. She peeked in and saw Garret playing. He no longer looked like a little newborn, but like a five month old baby. He looked up at her, blinked, and went back to his work. If Sam could get more confused, she would've. She walked into the kitchen to see her parents working on something or other. She climbed onto her father's lap and hugged him around his neck.

"Hey, little girl," he said, kissing her forehead. "Enjoy your nap?" Sam nodded as she hugged her mother. "How do you feel?" Severus asked his daughter.

"Confused."

"Oh? Why?"

"What happened?" Sam asked. She didn't like the concerned look exchanged between her parents and leaned back further into her father's embrace.

"Well, honey, what do you remember?" he asked, gently.

"I remember falling asleep in Lestrange's house, next to Madi," Sam said. "Then I remember being lifted out of bed by Mr. Malfoy, but Madi wasn't in the bed. I tried to get someone to find her, but no one would listen to me with all the chaos. Then I remember falling asleep and the next thing I know, I'm back here with you. But it appears to be December, not September."

"It is December, darling," Kiki said, now brushing her daughter's tangled hair. "You…you were kidnapped again by Lucius and taken to New York."

"Why don't I remember it?"

"There was a highly complex, highly dark charm placed on you to make you forget you were ever Samantha Snape," Severus explained, full attention from his daughter his. "You thought you were Serena Malon and Lucius and Narcissa were your parents."

"Eww." This caused her parents to laugh. Severus cleared his throat and continued.

"We rescued you last night. And believe me, you put up one hell of a fight when we tried to separate you. Anyway, Aunt Dora, Uncle Ace and your mother undid the charm but it must've erased your memories of that time as well," he finished. Sam nodded and hugged her father again. She couldn't imagine being separated from him for all those months and thinking someone else was her daddy. Severus hugged her back.

A flash went off behind them and they turned to find Kiki standing there with a camera. "I'm sorry, but it was a Kodak moment!" she said, laughing. "It was just so cute!" She seemed ready to cry but let out a squeal, causing Severus to cover his ears.

"What-have-I-said-about-squealing-woman?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, you so didn't just say that?"

"Perhaps I did!" By now her parents were standing, inches apart from each other. Sam sat on her father's abandoned chair, giggling like mad. Madi watched from the kitchen door as their father grabbed their mother. With no warning, he crashed his lips down on hers and she melted in his arms. Madi covered her eyes while Sam sighed, before wondering how long her parents could go without air. She contemplated timing them, but the plan was cut when her parents finally broke their kiss.

"Well," Kiki said, rubbing her swollen lips. Severus just smirked as he went to pick up Madi. She smiled and gave her father a rather loud, wet kiss on the cheek. "I think we need to get you all ready for the Christmas party."

"Christmas party?" Sam asked. "Exactly how far is it in December?"

"It's Ch'istmas Eve, silly!" Madi called as her father carried her into her room to change.

Kiki picked up her son, who cooed. "Your dress is laid out in your room. When you're done, I'll do your hair," she told her oldest. "We're going to Uncle Sirius and Aunt Bianca's and spending Christmas day at home, Snape Manor. Your grandmother, uncle, aunt and cousins are all coming. Everyone's excited to see you back, my little Sam." With that, Kiki bent down and hugged her little daughter tight. "Oh, I missed you so much, Samantha. It's so good to have you back." With a kiss to Sam's forehead, Kiki and Garret disappeared.

* * *

"I don't know. All Albus said was that Ace came back and that he crashed on his in-laws' couch the rest of the afternoon!" Harmony said, attempting to get Jamie to stand still long enough to French braid her hair. Remus was behind her, straightening out Rawlins' outfit as Lily entertained Alida on her parent's bed. The girls were wearing beautiful red velvet dresses and black shoes while Rawlins wore a red shirt and black pants. Harmony secured her daughter's blonde hair with a large red ribbon bow similar to Lily's and showed everyone out.

"It is possible that they don't have Sam," Remus said, holding Alida now. She babbled happily in her father's arms. He was tired from the previous full moon and from their anticipating the fulfillment of their friends' Christmas wish. "It would be awful, but it is possible."

"Yes, Remus, it is possible. But not at all probable. I highly doubt Ace is going to come home, mission failed. They seemed determined to stay there until Sam was found and brought home."

"But it might not have been her. Ron, Hermione and Susan could've messed up and, in our desire for it to be Sam, everyone just thought it was. We could've scarred an innocent young girl for life!"

Harmony hugged her husband and kissed him. "Remus John Lupin, have I ever told you you worry too much?" she asked, teasingly.

"Yes, Harmony Elizabeth Lupin, you have," he teased back. "But I believe you agreed to marry me—worry, fur and all—and I agreed to marry you—messiness, obsessiveness and all." He leaned down and kissed her back as a little shout echoed through the house:

"Mom! Dad! Are we going yet?"

* * *

Bianca was zooming around the house, humming "We Need a Little Christmas" from some musical or another. Sirius wasn't going to figure it out since he learned to stay low when Bianca was in these moods. He took the children and hid on the floors above his parlor. Arden was on his hip as she played with his tie. She was wearing a red satin dress and her curls were pushed back by a red headband. Giachi and James were playing nearby, dressed in suits that looked like Rawlins'. "Sam come back," Arden lisped out in her baby voice.

"What?"

"Sam come back," Arden repeated. "Ch'istmas."

Sirius smiled and kissed his daughter's nose. "Yes, Sam's coming back for Christmas." Somehow, knowing his daughter was a possible true Seer and the fact she said the statement with such certainty, he knew it was true. Sam Snape would be there for Christmas. Bianca knocked on the door after tracking down her family. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, dear, we're ready," Bianca replied, picking up James. "Oof, you are getting heavy, James Black. I saw the lights go out in the Lupin residence except for the Christmas lights, so I think it is safe to say they are on their way." At that, they heard a loud commotion downstairs and shared a laugh.

Giachi ran down the stairs and launched himself at Rawlins. Alida was already in a playpen, soon joined by Arden, while the twins danced around their godfather. Bianca and Harmony were soon chatting as they closed the door.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Bianca ran to answer the door. Standing on the other side was a pile of presents with feet. "Umm, hello?" she asked. The pile shifted slightly and Neville's face peeked out from behind the wrapped gifts. "Oy, Neville, come in before you hurt yourself! Sirius, help him." Sirius darted forward to grab some presents and the two made it to the tree. Once relieved of his burden, Neville allowed Harmony to take his coat and he plopped down on the couch.

Meanwhile, Giachi was counting the presents Neville carried in. "Hey, where are the rest?" he asked. "There are too few."

"Giacomo Patrick Black, what did we discuss about the true meaning of Christmas?"

"But I think your presents are missing."

"Wait, our presents? Alright, Longbottom, fess up!" Sirius turned to Neville, who was smiling slightly.

"Luna has the rest," he explained as the doorbell rang again. "We had to apparate separately." Bianca opened the door and Luna calmly walked, depositing her gifts under the tree. Harmony hugged her former student and asked where her son was.

"He's right here," a feminine voice whispered. An older couple entered with the sleeping baby. They had white hair, thin bodies and big smiles. After all, Alice and Frank Longbottom were celebrating their first Christmas coherent in a long time. Bianca motioned to a playpen the proud grandparents could put their presents in before the hugging commenced.

With all the commotion about Sam/Serena and New York, the discovery of the cure for the Cruciatus Curse went by relatively quiet. Neville led the team to test the cure, prove it and then let healers administer it to his parents. An hour later, Frank and Alice were demanding to see their son. The healers were trying to explain everything, but reluctantly let Neville in. The Longbottoms were quite disturbed and upset to see their son a grown man, but Alice attached herself to Neville and was not letting go, especially once her mother-in-law came in and proudly boasted Neville's war hero status. Once the couple was discharged, Alice and Frank met Luna and little Frank. They cooed over their grandson and were well on their way to spoiling the baby rotten. The two had yet to see Kiki yet and no one really explained her life situation to the couple either. Let them be surprised.

"It is so good to be celebrating Christmas again," Alice said, helping Bianca bring up some hot chocolate.

Frank chuckled. "And all we want for Christmas is our hair color back," he said, elbowing Remus and winking. The other man chuckled as he reached for the door. Standing there was Ginny, holding Molly and poised to knock.

"What?"

"Saw you coming up the path," Remus explained. "Where's Harry?"

"Behind with the presents," Ginny explained. She placed Molly down with Arden and Alida while shrugging off her coat. "My parents just flooed to tell me they are coming in with Ron and Hermione," she explained.

"Hey, can I get a little help with the presents?" Harry said, walking into the house. He seemed to be holding as many presents as the Longbottoms. Sirius walked forward and helped his godson. "Thanks. Man, we gotta stop adding to our group. No offense, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom."

"None taken, Harry," Alice said. "And you can call us Alice and Frank. It's what James and Lily would've wanted, I know." Harry nodded and allowed himself to be hugged.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Ron bellowed as he burst open the door. He wore a red Santa hat and held Susan, who was wearing reindeer antlers. He walked in and placed Susan down near James, who smiled at her antlers. Hermione bustled in behind her family, ready to yell at her husband. Everyone tensed up as they knew the storm was ready to blow.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," she started. All the men flinched at the use of his middle's name. Remus and Sirius never experienced that phenomenon—their wives merely used the only piece of white plastic illegal in all 50 American states (how, they didn't want to know)—the Spatula of Death. Hermione stormed over to her husband, who was starting to look properly bashful. "When will you learn to have manners? If it weren't Christmas, I would hurt you. But you are spared. For now."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief as Lily tugged on Hermione's skirt. "Aunt Mione, I don't want to sound selfish," she said, very politically. "But I think you might've forgotten everyone's presents."

Hermione's mouth formed an "o" and she giggled slightly. "In my anger at Ron, I must've forgotten!" She pulled out a small bag and emptied its contents under the tree, next to the Longbottoms'. With a flick of her wand, the presents enlarged. She could hear the sound of hands smacking foreheads and realized her friends had forgotten that very useful charm. "Molly and Arthur are coming in a bit. Charlie popped his head in the fireplace to wish his parents a Merry Christmas," Hermione explained. "And can I sit? My back is already killing me." Harmony pushed a chair underneath her colleague and Hermione sunk into it.

* * *

A half hour later, the Michaelsons arrived with the older Weasleys. Maxim was placed down near the other toddlers. He shied away, closer to Alice. He looked up and backed away. "He's terribly shy," Eden explained. "I'm sorry." Alice and Frank nodded; they had already met Eden and were quite shocked to find out that both Dumbledore and McGonagall were her parents. And married. With another son. But both were happy for their former mentors. Molly was soon bustling about the house, trying to make sure everything was perfect. She ignored Bianca's assurances that it was and nearly drove the hostess up her own wall.

"Molly, leave Mrs. Black alone. I'm sure everything is perfectly fine," Albus said, escorting his wife in. Riley and Tonks were behind them. Riley wore an elf hat while Tonks' hair was a festive red with holly leaves strewn through it. They were both levitating the gifts into the back door as McGonagall hugged everyone. "Well, is everyone here?" Albus asked, ready to give a speech.

"Not the guest of honor," Sirius said. "We're missing the entire family."

"Indeed. They were getting ready and almost about to leave when we left Hogwarts. I'm sure they will be here shortly," Albus said as something green streaked past him.

The green streak came to a stop in front of the Lupin twins. It was revealed to be Samantha Snape in a green taffeta dress, black stockings and shoes. Her raven hair was done in curls and she was smiling as she shrugged off her black coat. "Hi ya!" she said, bobbing up and down. "Miss me?"

"YES!" Lily and Jamie screamed, launching themselves at their best friend. "We missed you! You're the brains behind our troublemaking!" Sam laughed as Madi toddled over to Maxim. She was dressed in an identical dress as her sister's. She pulled his hand and brought him over to Susan and James. Kiki walked in and placed Garret down in the playpen with Molly and Frank.

"Kiki? Kiki Wright?" Alice asked, walking forward. "How are you? Who is this little cutie?"

Kiki jumped back ten feet and into Riley. "Al—Alice? You're cured? What about Frank?"

"I'm right here," Frank said, throwing an arm around his wife. "Our son found the cure and we're fine. What about you? What've you been doing? Is this your son?"

"Yes, and those are my daughters. Samantha, Madison and Garret," Kiki said.

"And who is the father? We expected you to be the one married to Sirius. We remembered how much you pined for him," Alice said.

Kiki giggled. "We dated for a few months and realized we were totally wrong for each other. Better as friends. I married, uh, I married…"

"Me?" Severus asked, walking forward and pulling her into his arms. Alice's and Frank's jaws dropped in shock. "What? Never thought it? It is good to see you two back and that your son didn't botch up this time."

"Hey!"

"Severus be nice to Neville…_once_," Kiki pleaded. Severus nodded towards the boy and stalked off. Kiki sighed and hugged Alice before rushing to join Harmony.

Everyone swamped Samantha, looking for hugs and checking to make sure the little girl was unharmed. They had trouble believing that the Malfoys didn't hurt her, but were relieved to find it was the truth. She giggled as she ran around the room with her friends.

* * *

"It is so good to be able to smile without reservation and worry," Kiki told her husband, hopping onto his lap. Severus kissed her neck and handed her a cup of eggnog. "Oh sure, now you're trying to get me drunk."

"No, I'm not. That happens to be an untainted cup," Severus explained. "I want you perfectly sober tonight."

"It's Christmas! Santa's watching," Kiki teased. Harmony and Remus slipped into the seat next to their friends and had caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Santa is watching what?" Remus asked, leaning back with an arm around his own wife. Sirius and Bianca soon joined them, waiting for the Snapes' response.

Kiki giggled and took a sip of her eggnog. "Watching us. In bed. How's that?" she asked, sweetly. Sirius made a gagging noise as his wife jabbed him in the ribs. Harmony was trying to hold in her laughter but was starting to lose her grasp. Her husband was looking disappointed.

"Well, there go our plans for the night then. I don't want to worry about Santa watching me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Oh the nightmares that could cause!" Santa said, walking in. He winked a green eye as he let the children crowd around him. The Lupins and the Snapes burst into laughter as Sirius turned to whisper something in his wife's ear. She blushed slightly and smiled widely.

"Sirius Black, you are impossible, as always," she said, kissing him.

"Ho, ho, ho, have you been a good little girl this year?" Santa asked Madison. Madi nodded as he handed her a candy cane. "I don't know if I should give this to you, Giacomo. Wrestling with your Uncle Harry and all." Giachi placed his hands on his hips, quite annoyed, but Santa gave him a candy cane anyway.

"Santa, he's supposed to get coal," Jamie said. "He was bad."

"So were you! You came up with all the plans to annoy Lucius in the mansion!" Giachi tossed back.

"And I twisted your arm to go along with it? Someone was very willing to go—oomph." Santa stuck a candy cane in Jamie's mouth to stop the fighting. Lily shook her head but accepted her candy cane as well.

The adults chuckled as the older kids climbed all over Santa as he handed out treats. "Oy, don't you think you're sending out conflicting messages, Santa?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione chimed in. "They're laying out their wrongs and you're stuffing candy into their mouths instead of coal into their hands."

"Mama!" Susan said, walking over with her prize. Ron picked up his daughter and ran a hand through her brown curls. Her parents laughed and sat back. Santa finished his rounds with little gifts for the babies who couldn't eat the candy.

He stood up and straightened out his suit. He smiled at Dumbledore and said, "I think it is time for the Christmas speech, dinner and then presents!" Everyone cheered as Albus nodded. Santa disappeared but Harry soon re-entered.

* * *

Bianca and Molly helped usher everyone to the magically enlarged table (courtesy of Hermione) which was groaning under the amount of food made. Children were seated at their own table while the babies sat in highchairs near their mothers. Everyone took a seat as wine or ginger ale was poured in preparation for the Christmas speech. Minerva tapped her glass with her fork, just like in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up and smiled.

"My dear friends, six years ago we started this tradition of coming to someone's house every Christmas and celebrating together. Our bond was forged on the battlefields against the Dark Lord and cannot be broken. We see each other on a regular basis, but tonight is the one night we all gather together as what we really are. A family. A rather strange family, I'll admit, but a family nonetheless.

"Our family has had its trials, mainly during these past few months. However, we stayed positive and worked together to bring back the children home. And we welcome back Samantha from her separation that took her to New York. To Harmony and Remus, who had Lily, Jamie and Rawlins returned. To Bianca and Sirius, who rescued their sons. And to Severus and Kiki, who had Madi but was forced to wait for Samantha. Your patience paid off. And to those who helped them, we raise a glass.

"To a joyous end to a rough year—Merry Christmas! Now, let's eat!" With a large cheer and clinking glasses, the feasting began.

Later that night, parents carried tired children out of the Black house. Riley carried his sleeping fiancée as he thanked her cousin and his wife. "We'll see you both tomorrow night?" Minerva asked her son.

"Yeah," he replied. "We're celebrating in the morning with Andie and Ted and eating lunch with them. We'll be there for dinner. Ace, you and Eden coming with Maxim?"

Eden smiled and nodded while her husband adjusted their son in his arms. "Merry Christmas," she said.

* * *

Severus and Kiki tucked Samantha in, placing Leo next to her. After a little thought, her father also placed her reindeer in bed with her. Kiki smiled and held out her hand. He took it and scooped her up. "Well, we have a joyous Christmas," he told her. "One new child celebrating his first Christmas and another one returned to us in time for this day."

"Well, this truly a Christmas to remember," she said, snuggling closer to her husband. They collapsed on to the bed, Kiki on top of Severus. She curled up on his chest, smiling. "Everything is perfect."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Me, you, Sam, Madi, and Garret all together. And happy. Could we get any happier?"

"Would you like to try?" Severus asked, turning over. He pinned her to the bed and smiled seductively. She smiled back and was about to extinguish the candles when his wife placed her hand on his chest. "What?"

"There is still something bothering me," she said, arms now around his neck. "About the kidnapping."

"Well, we can always ask Lucius after Christmas," he said, kissing her neck.

"I don't think he's going to tell us anymore than we already know. But, why did he pick Sam to kidnap?"

"I don't know. I think it may always be a mystery. Now, can we continue?" Severus asked, finally plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

Remus and Harmony were sound asleep, his arm around her waist. The door opened a smidge and then closed again. Remus could hear the sounds of feet creeping along his side of the bed. "What?" he asked sleepily, not bothering to turn over. The sounds of sniffles met his ears, causing him to relinguish his hold on his wife. He opened his eyes to see Lily wiping hers from the unshed tears. "What, sweetie?" he asked, gentler this time.

"I had a nightmare," she said. "I dreamt that Mr. Malfoy came for me this time and took me away from you again. He made me think I was his daughter, just like he did to Sam."

By this point, she was sitting on her father's lap. His tee-shirt was getting wet from her tears as he reached for their tissue box. "Here, blow your nose," he said softly. "And don't worry. Everything will be fine. Lucius is in Azkaban and won't be taking you from us." He picked Lily up.

"But how do you know? We didn't know he would take Sam." Lily yawned and placed her head on his shoulder as he kissed her forehead. They reached her room and he laid her down on the bed, tucking her back in. He looked over the mound to check on Jamie, who was sound asleep in her bed. Remus leaned down and smoothed his daughter's blonde hair down.

"Father's intuition," he replied. "Good night, baby girl."

"Night, Daddy."

Remus walked back into his room to find his wife waiting for him. "Is she okay?" Harmony asked as he climbed back into bed.

"She's fine. It was just a bad dream. I was able to calm her down."

"Her question made me wonder."

"Wonder what? How safe Azkaban is? I'm sure Lucius isn't going to see daylight for a long time, dear."

"I know," Harmony said. "But, why did he pick Sam? Why not Lily or Jamie? Or any of the boys?"

"We may never know. We may never know," he said, kissing her shoulder.

* * *

The last of the wrapping paper was finally done away with and the new batch of presents was sent down to be ready for the morning. Bianca slipped out of her nice dress and robes into her more comfortable muggle pajamas. Sirius was checking on the children, making sure they were alright. He walked into the room and grabbed his wife, twirling around. "Hey, I know you're tired, but do you care for a little spill into one of our hot tubs?"

"The only thing I want to take a spill into is our bed," Bianca replied, yawning and stretching her neck. Sirius kissed it and pulled back.

"You're tense. I think you need a massage."

"And you're going to give it to me?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Of course," Sirius said, pulling her to sit on the edge of the bed. He sat behind her and began to gently massage her. "Merry Early Christmas."

"Oh, that feels good. This is one perfect gift," Bianca moaned, relaxing. Silence ruled for a while as Bianca enjoyed her husband's magic hands but something came to her mind, something that had been plaguing her for a while. "Sirius? Why do you think Lucius took Sam? Out of the seven children, why her?"

Sirius was quiet for a few minutes, wondering over his answer. "I think the reason will be one Lucius will take to his grave, amongst other things." He finished his massage and moved under the covers. He patted her spot and she obliged. Once they were comfortable, Sirius spoke again. "Don't worry. He's fine and not as clever as me. He won't escape."

"I know, I know," she said, already falling asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He drifted off to Elysium, still smiling.

* * *

The new guards of Azkaban patrolled the halls of the quiet prison. Dementors still floated around, but not in large numbers. Different goblins agreed to also stand duty, especially those that didn't want to work at Gringotts. It was always quiet at night, since most prisoners went to sleep. Occasional screams disturbed the night, but from the prisoners who were placed under the care of the dementors. They were on the bottom levels of the prison, away from the other prisoners.

By some stroke of luck, Lucius managed to escape the fate many of his other Death Eaters. Perhaps the fact he never hurt Sam helped, who knew. Narcissa was down a little, a place she didn't deserve. He sat in his cell, just holding his head in his hands. The next day was Christmas and he wanted to go back to New York. He wanted Serena to wake him and Narcissa up by jumping on the bed, screaming that it was Christmas and time to open presents. But now she was once again Samantha Snape and would be doing that to Severus and Kiki. Narcissa wasn't next to him and Draco hated both of them—him more so. His life had just come crashing down.

One of the goblins banged his cane on the cell bars. Lucius jumped and the goblin looked him over. "Just checking," was all the creature said before moving on. Lucius knew there was a smirk on that goblin's face.

"Just checking," he scoffed. "Just trying to scare the Death Eater turned kidnapper." He leaned back and cracked his neck. He was at the bottom, but nothing kept Lucius Malfoy down for long. He would climb his way back to the top, they would all see. He pulled out the one thing the goblins and Aurors could not take from him, a picture. A muggle one of Luke, Nora and Serena in front of the Lincoln Center tree. He smiled and held it close. He would be at the top again, he swore it.

* * *

A/N: The End. It's sad, isn't it? This is why this chapter is one of the longest yet. It's the wrap-up chapter, which was supposed to be in time for Christmas. However, my recording drive doesn't work so I could load this to transfer it to a computer with internet access. I hope everyone had a good holidays. I'm back in school and should be starting on the Sam story soon. I should also be updating "Phantom of the Dungeons," adding a "Rent" one-shot, and a chapter story in American Girl. So watch out! Just because I took a break from posting doesn't mean I took a break from writing! –Mac 


End file.
